Faith in A Number
by Emyln
Summary: Ginny Weasley, gets a new job at a chic, popular magazine in the wizarding world. But why does the owner of the magazine only know them by numbers,& why hasn't the manager of the firm even met him yet? COMPLETE,R&R please
1. Vraleish

**..::AN: I dont know what im doing..its another D/G fic, yah im hopelessly obsessed with this ship. I have NO CLUE what im up to, but if u like it review, and i'll keep it up..tonight i'll be thinking about whats going to happen lol::..  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nothing..nothing..god these things make you depressed. Anyway, JK Rolwing obviously owns most of the characters, I own so far just Marissa, the plot (that is unknown right now) and Vraleish::..  
  
Summary: Ginny Weasley (i REFUSE to call her gineva..) a sucesfull journalist, is asked if she wants to quit the Daily Prophet to work for a hot magazine in the wizarding world. But why are they given worker numbers? Why has no one ever met the owner and boss of the company? And what are those thin boxes on the desks?!**  
  
The elevator door slammed shut in front of her chocolate-brown eyes, lined with   
  
classy mascara. The woman swore under her breath, still trying to tie the clasp on her   
  
heeled shoe with one hand. Looking about she noticed no one was in the hallway, she   
  
darted behind an open door and dissaperated out of the hotel hallway.   
  
Fixing her shoe as she entered the chic office building she brushed her deep red   
  
hair off her shoulder looking over herself in one of the lobby mirrors.   
  
This was a big day for her, she was getting an interview for working at one of the   
  
top witch magazines in Britain, 'Vraleish' was the wizard equivalent in popularity and   
  
high status as 'Vogue' was to Muggles. It had current news, fashion, magic tips, sports,   
  
everything. Not only was it one of the hottest magazines, it had many branches for   
  
magazines for just woman, men, and kids. It was a huge industry to say the least.   
  
The building was set on a street with many other classy muggle establishments,   
  
with one way windows so none of the muggles could see if any magic was going on. It had   
  
light brown carpeting, that was a bit hard making it easy to walk on, but not very comfy,   
  
with small patterns in gold. The lobby was full of lighter brown colored, leather   
  
armchairs, a table in the center with many copies of Vraleish gleaming in a stylish fanned   
  
out placement, and a pitcher of sparkling water with many clear glasses.   
  
The offices were large, with the employees who occupied them's name gleaming   
  
in silver and black name tags on the wide doors. Ginny noticed one of the doors was   
  
missing a name tag. She swallowed scanning the workers, to her surprise she seemed to   
  
blend right in. Some of them gave her nice friendly smiles, the men gave her simple nods   
  
when their arms were full of stacks of paper.  
  
Ginny Weasley quickly pulled a small blue comb out of her purse and ran it   
  
quickly through the half of her satiny locks she left down, the rest was in a respectable   
  
and classy half-ponytail. Smoothing out the pressed chic grey knee length pleated skirt,   
  
white collared shirt and grey coat she made sure her makeup was in place and she didn't   
  
look half as nervous as she was.   
  
Ginny was a highly respected journalist, she wrote columns in The Daily Prophet   
  
that left her readers thinking, she pulled off things even Rita Skeeter couldn't manage   
  
with her Quick Quill. When Ginny had received an owl asking her if she would consider   
  
an interview for Vraleish, she knew she was ready for a change.   
  
Not to say Ginny had a swelled head, she never thought her work was   
  
outstandingly good, she had worked on little things in school and gotten great praise of   
  
course. But she always thought her writing could be too boring, and that her words were   
  
too simple, yet she knew if people liked it, it couldn't be that bad.   
  
Taking a deep and quiet breath, Ginny walked over to the reception desk where   
  
the name Vraleish was written in fancy, flowing golden lettering. She quietly ringed the   
  
small silver bell that sat on the counter.   
  
"One minute please!" said a calm, voice. Ginny saw shiny blonde hair tied back at   
  
the back of the woman receptionists head with a large shining silver clip. Ginny's eyes   
  
widened as she turned around.   
  
"Luna?!" she asked excitedly, the woman stood up with a squeal.   
  
"Oh my goblins! Oh my goblins! Ginny!!" said the bright eyed woman, who   
  
Ginny recognized as Luna Lovegood. The two girls had been friends for many years, but   
  
they hadn't spoken to much after Luna got married to Neville Longbottom about a year   
  
ago since the two had traveled around a lot. Ginny smiled the 'my goblins' bit proved she   
  
was still as quirky as she ever was. Luna ran around the edge of the circular reception   
  
desk and hugged her friend.   
  
"You look amazing!" Luna said holding her friend by the shoulders, while she   
  
looked over Ginny's interview outfit.   
  
Ginny blushed a bit, looking over Luna's pretty little pink sun-dress and heeled   
  
sandles.   
  
"So do you! Glad to see you ditched the overalls my friend." she teased. Luna   
  
smirked whispering quietly.   
  
"Freebies. Best part of the job. Well and not to mention if I was still single,   
  
there's a lot of fit guys working here.." she whispered. Ginny laughed quietly.   
  
"I'll remember that bit when I start my interview. Good shoes always give me a   
  
confidence boost." she said.   
  
Luna's already wide eyes widened even more behind her light blue framed   
  
glasses.   
  
"Interview? Your going to work here?!" Luna said a little loudly, some employees   
  
turned there head shaking their heads with a amused smile. Ginny winced a little.   
  
"If the interview goes well, any I'm lucky. Really, really lucky. And someone else   
  
maybe does the interview for me." Ginny looked at the floor as she talked, fearful humor   
  
in her tone.   
  
Luna made a sound of disapproval slinking back behind the counter. She flipped   
  
through a black folder, opening it to a page with a thin red ribbon marking it.   
  
"Now, now Ginny. I know how you write, you've got a pretty good chance.   
  
Besides it's not like you asked to be here. It says that you were approached for a job   
  
here," Luna looked up with a cheery look. "Well that's good, they're after you, they want   
  
you here Gin. You better get going though, I've got work to do and your close to being   
  
late." Luna winced.   
  
Ginny's eyes widened, her mouth going dry suddenly.   
  
"Late? Late?! I'll owl you after I'm done the interview." with that she began to   
  
walk so fast she looked like she was about to break into a sprint. Luna watched her go   
  
through the large glass doors into the main hallway that joined all the offices together.   
  
Then poking her head through again.   
  
"Uh Luna..where do I go?" she asked sheepishly with a small smile.

* * *

Ginny looked around the executive managers office with wide eyes, trying not to   
  
have her jaw be hanging open in shock.   
  
"So I probably will never meet the boss?" she asked. She'd never heard of a   
  
company set up like this.   
  
Marissa, was the executive manager, a beautiful, curvy, and almost nerve-  
  
pinchingly perky woman. She had a silvery blonde hairstyle that was tied up in a classy   
  
ponytail tied with a childlike pink furry band. Her suit was an above the knee light pink   
  
skirt, a darker pink shirt, with a jacket that was laid out on the back of a light purple   
  
leather armchair.   
  
Marissa did know how to dress, she wore high shoes that were a very light pink   
  
with black heels, but Ginny thought that she'd never seen someone with such a love for   
  
pink in her life.   
  
"Oh no. Well maybe...you know I've never actually seen him before. But   
  
supposedly he's really cute! Too bad I'm seeing someone" she sighed, still smiling   
  
broadly with perfect white teeth that made Ginny's eyes a little sore to look at. She talked   
  
a little funny to Ginny, she managed to piece together Marissa was American.  
  
"But you do correspond with him. Since your new you'll probably have to talk to   
  
him, he's very picky about who gets to work here. Your employee number twenty four!"   
  
she said cheerfully, straightening her posture and clapping her hands together.   
  
Ginny forced herself to smile, she then blinked.   
  
"Wait does that mean..that..I she swallowed to stop stammering. "I got the job?"   
  
Marissa beamed. "Of course you did." she sat down on her desk, there was a pink   
  
canister filled with pens. And an odd, extremely thin silver and pink box on her desk,   
  
Ginny had no idea what it was but she was too shocked by the fact she had gotten the job   
  
that fast.   
  
"When we saw your work Ginny, that you had what it takes for Vraleish. Now   
  
you start the day after tomorrow. I'll have Luna bring up your schedule for the month and   
  
will have you put into the security account so you can apparate in when you have to!"   
  
Marissa finished, Ginny blinked as Marissa hugged her, awkwardly she patted her on the   
  
back.  
  
"I know we'll get along great!" Marissa chimed walking over to her chair and   
  
moving a large pink and magenta purse, inside was a Pomeranian puppy.   
  
"Oh yes this is Gucci! He walks around the building on his own, he's part niffler!"   
  
she said happily nuzzling the dogs nose affectionately.   
  
"Oh he's very, cute. Uh..I really hate to run but I better go break the fact I'm   
  
leaving to my old boss, you know get my stuff and all that. I'll leave you to your work."   
  
Ginny said standing up, picking up her purse from beside her chair.  
  
"Alright. I'll be seeing you then Miss Weasley!" she said waving as Ginny smiled,   
  
nodded and closed the door behind her. Letting out a stressed breath she went to go find   
  
Luna, blurs of bright pink in front of her brown eyes. 


	2. Meet your boss sorta

**..::AN: PLEASE SOMEBODY! tell me why i cant do the squigle things with stars (shift 8) its bugging me, i'll put them in but once i upload it they dont show up!! grr. Anyway i'm off to a good start on this. Im glad ppl are starting to guess who the boss is, otherwise i'd be very downcast. Dont tell me who it is cause i know! and dont spoil it for those who dont figure it out!! Hope you likes!!::.**

* * *

The Weasley parents had brought their daughter up well, taught her good manors,   
  
but this morning Ginny cursed so much someone who heard would have thought she was   
  
raised by wild flying-bikers.   
  
Once again Ginny was trying to win the battle of tying the small clasp on her shoe   
  
with one hand while putting on her jacket with the other while trying to catch the elevator   
  
in the hotel.  
  
Ginny's modern flat was on the opposite side of the city, so she was staying in a hotel for   
  
a little while until she got settled in her job and could start to look for a new flat.   
  
As she kept her eye on the floor she didn't see a cleaning lady push her huge cart   
  
out of the room in front of her . The woman yelled to warn her as the cart rolled a little   
  
out of place, about to collided with the stumbling red-head.   
  
Ginny turned, her shoe flying up in the air as she dodged the large cut, but lost her   
  
footing, Ginny herself flew up into the air and landed with a thud in a large bin of white   
  
towels.   
  
The cleaning lady jumped and ran over to her, looking down at the bewildered   
  
woman with wide eyes and a towel on her head.   
  
"Are you alright Miss? I'm so SO sorry! But you came out of no where and I   
  
didn't see you and.." she flustered, she was a young girl with dark loose curls that reached   
  
her shoulders.   
  
Ginny took the towel of her head, raising a hand to make the young girl pause.   
  
"These are clean right?" Ginny asked, a little afraid to here the answer. The girl   
  
nodded. "And my shoe?" Ginny asked. The girl held up the unbuckled black heel intact,   
  
Ginny smiled.   
  
"Thanks. Sorry about that!" she said grabbing the shoe, hopping to her feet and   
  
running with one barefoot into the closing elevator.

* * *

Marissa put her hands firmly on Ginny's shoulders pushing her into a high backed   
  
black, leather office chair.   
  
"So I use that little shiny window thing..and that silver pen and write like I would   
  
on paper. The in shows up on that bigger window thing, and I read the messages from the   
  
boss on that?" she asked, totally shocked by the mode of communication.  
  
Marissa smiled, "It's easy! Its like a Muggle computer, sorta, but anyway I'm   
  
pretty sure you don't know what that is. So at six the Boss will start talking to you, just   
  
make sure you're here so he's not talking to your chair! Ok I have to go, its time for   
  
Gucci's pedicure! Toodles!"   
  
With that Marissa left with her little dog trotting at her heel on a purple collar.   
  
Ginny sighed, she had almost died of shock when she saw the pink obsessed Marissa   
  
wearing all different shades of purple, through the window that wasn't covered by the   
  
purple curtains in Marissa's office, all her furniture and accessories changed their color as   
  
well.

* * *

Ginny looked at her watch, it was only four thirty. But that alright by Ginny   
  
because she still had to unpack the rest of her stuff, and come up with an idea about what   
  
her article would be about.   
  
Ginny took the clasp out of her hair, letting the tight ponytail down so she could   
  
relax a little bit. Then standing up she moved over to the large boxes on her desk marked   
  
"Ginny's Stuff." She looked down at the things she had in her old cubicle at the Daily   
  
Prophet, if you wanted to stretch your legs in that thing you would have had to move into   
  
the hallway.   
  
"These people certainly treat their workers better." she sighed quietly. Her office   
  
was large, with creamy ivory coloured carpets, mahogany desks and empty bookshelves.   
  
On her desk sat the silver box thing, something Marissa had called Cyberparch?   
  
Ginny smiled quietly to herself putting her books into the shelves, along with a   
  
few pictures of her friends. She couldn't ever keep these on her desk, sometimes her work   
  
got so scattered she couldn't tell what was what.   
  
The famous Harry Potter laughed while dunking Ron under the lake water,   
  
Hermione screamed as Ginny splashed her and Cho also screamed while trying to keep   
  
atop Harry's shoulders. The trip to North America they had all indulged in had been so   
  
much fun, it was then that Harry had proposed to Cho, who had agreed with happy tears.   
  
The picture of Harry on his knees and Cho fanning herself trying not to faint she pulled   
  
out of the box and put on the shelf as well.   
  
Ginny sighed as she went back to her work, trying to pull a concept for a article   
  
basically out of thin air, the meeting was at the end of the week when they workers would   
  
discuss what they were writing about. It was when she heard a quiet ding a while later she   
  
realized how distracted she was.   
  
"Dammit!" she said quietly, looking down at the circle of junk around on the floor   
  
she was trying to organize into things she didn't want in this chic and stylish office and   
  
things she did. Quickly she ran over to the thin silver box, to her dismay she got her foot   
  
caught on the corner of her desk and fell to the floor.   
  
Ginny blew her hair out of her face, staring up at the ceiling for a second until she   
  
heard the cheerful ding noise again that she stood up and opened the little box to see a   
  
fancy and elegant green handwriting glimmering back at her.   
  
"Good afternoon number 24.   
  
24 are you there?"  
  
Ginny swallowed nervously, picking up the silver pen and placing it on the clear,   
  
silver edged plexi-glass rectangle that seemed to be built into the desk.   
  
"Hello" she paused wondering what to address him by. "Sir, I'm sorry I took a   
  
little while I.." she paused again. Was she going to confess to someone she didn't even   
  
know she had a nervous induced clumsy spell? Not to mention it was the second one of   
  
the day.   
  
"..have no idea how to really use this thing." she wrote, looking at her neat writing   
  
glistening on the screen below what he wrote.   
  
Ginny let out another nervous breath. "This is too weird." she whispered quietly.  
  
"That's alright, I don't blame you. Most people raised in magic homes aren't   
  
really familiar with things like this." glistened the green writing. Ginny looked at it, it was   
  
elegant, with fancy twists on the capital letters, Ginny looked at it a little jealously.   
  
Compared to her normal, neat, almost school girl like scrawl it made her feel rather   
  
unprofessional. Her letter I's had almost heart like dots on them, she wrote small and   
  
neatly. His writing was medium sized, but even though sometimes his R's looked a little   
  
too angled for Ginny's liking, she was still jealous of its professional essence.   
  
"That would be me." she said simply. Marissa never taught her etiquette for   
  
something like this, was she supposed to ask about his family? Did he have a family?   
  
What about his day? Was it totally preposterous to ask weather his house got struck by   
  
lightening or if he suddenly changed his sexuality?   
  
The lettering glistened, almost reading her thoughts.   
  
"Already on what your second sentence I can tell you have no idea what to do.   
  
Am I right?"   
  
Ginny tensed, she wondered if he was talking to her what his tone would be like.   
  
But somehow she got the idea it was amused.   
  
"Completely, and I'm not just saying that to get ahead since you're the Boss.   
  
Marissa, great as she is, didn't really go over how these things work. Any pointers for a   
  
rookie?" she swallowed, quickly running to the water pitcher by the door and pouring   
  
herself a glass to try and relax herself. Was she already getting herself fired?   
  
Quickly she returned to her seat, to see the green lettering coming back.   
  
"Marissa? Well as for tips, just relax, I'm just trying to get to know you. I've seen   
  
brief bits of your work 24. From what I see so far its pretty amazing, I don't give   
  
compliments too often so you better take what you get." it said, Ginny wiped her semi   
  
damp hand from holding onto her cold glass of water, after setting the glass on a coaster   
  
to write back.   
  
"Marissa the manager? Blonde hair, has color themes. A dog named Gucci?"   
  
Ginny sighed wondering how many firms he had that he couldn't remember his key   
  
employee's names.   
  
"Oh you mean 22? The manager. So she's a blonde is she? She always seemed a   
  
little like stereotype, she's sweet and all but she's really.." he trailed off, Ginny smirked   
  
finishing the sentence for him.   
  
"Perky?" she asked. Then something hit her. This man didn't even know his   
  
manager by name! She had no idea what she looked like, he didn't know who she was.   
  
"Yes I suppose. But 22 does a great job. From what my people tell me she always   
  
makes the magazine look amazing." the screen read. Ginny's jaw dropped.   
  
"Are you saying, that you have never actually seen an issue of Vraleish?" she   
  
wrote, the end of the last letter a bit crooked as she was in shock. What kind of person   
  
addressed people like this? Did he just think of the people that worked here as numbers?   
  
Numbers that make him money? Did he know what the magazine looked like? What sort   
  
of people read it? Did he even know what it looked like?   
  
"Im flattered you think I have that much time on my hands number 24. Now I   
  
have some questions to ask." it glistened, Ginny could almost hear a impatient and   
  
slightly angry tone in her head. She took another swallow of her water, trying to suppress   
  
the anger she felt inside her.   
  
"Ask away." she wrote, sighing, slouching in her chair thinking this was going to   
  
be one long night.

**..::Reviewing will put u into an coughimaginarycough draw to win Draco Malfoy!!::..**


	3. The 'Proposal'

**..::AN: Hiya! lol, yes another chapter. I think i'm really starting to like this one. I hope it'll turn out better then my dragon scaley one. It wont have drama like that but i think its got some funny moments in store. Has anybody been to ?? I think once im further along (quite further) with this story i may send a link to my fic there..or someone who can even slightly tolerate me could request it lol. No not just for the comments, i want more ppl to become g/d shippers because its such a beautiful ship to support. I'd like to think that maybe i had a very miniscule part in that sometime. OH yah if i accidently call Gin number 23, thats a mistake, 23 is my fave and 'lucky' number so i probably wasn't paying attention..Well Hope u likes it!::..**

* * *

A bunch of wizards and witches, dressed primly and very professionally sat around in a   
  
circle of white, comfy armchairs. Marissa sitting at the head of the circle, the little fuzzy dog   
  
asleep at her light yellow heeled feet.   
  
Ginny gritted her teeth, forcing herself to look at Marissa's eye blinding white teeth as   
  
the cute blonde haired guy with the pecs attached kept winking at her. She knew he was nice,   
  
and charming. But he had a overly possessive and control freak attitude, also he was sexist and   
  
a very low intelligence status.   
  
"So what's your pitch Ginny? Im so excited to hear what your first article will be!"   
  
Marissa chimed, Ginny winced inside as all heads, with perfectly styled hair turned to her.   
  
Swallowing her nerves she straightened in her chair.   
  
"Well I was planning on doing an exposé." Ginny said, some eyes widened. Usually   
  
new writers did something small, to break the ice, they knew Ginny's talent but this was like   
  
melting an iceberg.   
  
"On the owner of Vraleish. I mean I can't be the only one who's wondering what he's   
  
really like. Who he is, why he runs this place the way he does."   
  
Marissa's perfect pink lips opened as her jaw dropped, Ginny was shocked at the   
  
reactions she got from around the room. Wide eyes, open jaws, slackened posture. Ginny   
  
looked at her side where Luna was sitting for help, but her reaction was the same as everyone   
  
else's.  
  
"What?" she asked before she could help herself.   
  
"Well the last person, the only person who tried to get an interview with him. Well they   
  
were, let go." Luna said, everyone else nodded.   
  
"They were sacked?" Ginny asked in disbelief, more nods in reply. Marissa stood up a   
  
smile crossing her face.   
  
"Yes but they came here because they bought their way in, besides they were totally   
  
untalented. I think you can do it! You go for it Gin!" she said happily with a slight squeal of   
  
excitement as she went up to the bulletin board. She waved her wand in front of it, in pink   
  
writing, her 'I's dotted with hearts, she wrote:  
  
"Ginny W. Interview with "him"' It was then that Ginny was showered with pats on the   
  
backs and wishes of good luck.

* * *

Ginny sighed with a amused smile, stirring her tea mindlessly as she watched Hermione   
  
search for a folder she was looking for.   
  
"Im sorry about not being prepared but I was so swamped at work but I know you'll   
  
love this condo!" Hermione apologized, she lifted one of the piles of books that were situated   
  
everywhere throughout the small two story town house.   
  
Hermione, like Ron and Harry, were all Aurors for the Ministry. This quaint country   
  
style house was Hermione's pride and joy, it was filled, of course with thousands and thousands   
  
of books.   
  
"What's the rate like?" Ginny asked, she didn't even realize they had condo's that   
  
appeared to be muggle building, but only magical people were allowed to live there due to the   
  
apparating rate and the fact the condo's were much bigger then they appeared.  
  
"It's a little pricey, but with your new job it should be fine." Hermione said, growling   
  
she wiped her wand out of the pocket of her white jumper.   
  
"Accio folder!" she said pointing the wood at the top of a high shelf. A black folder   
  
zoomed off the shelf and into her hand. With a large smile on her face she handed it over to   
  
Ginny.   
  
"That is if I can keep that new job. I'm sort of nervous about this interview thing,   
  
between searching for a new home, moving, just settling into my other job, and trying to get a   
  
interview the last person got sacked for trying. I swear I'm going to get so stressed the hotel   
  
I'm staying in is going to collapse any minute." she sighed opening the folder, her heart lifted as   
  
she saw the pictures inside.   
  
A elegant, sophisticated building of a grey-brown stone with ivy crawling up the front   
  
and swivelling doors stuck out on the shining photo, wizards and witches going about their   
  
business. A roundabout was in the front with a water fountain in the center.   
  
"Oh Herm, its amazing!" she gushed, looking onto another photo of one of the condos,   
  
the witch was painting her toes on the floor. But the carpeting was new and a light blue color,   
  
with white furniture and a pretty fireplace crackling in the corner.   
  
"Yes, yes I am." Hermione laughed.   
  
Ginny smirked, she let out a sigh of relief. She felt like a huge burden was being lifted off   
  
her shoulder, now if only she could convince the boss as quickly as she fell in love with the   
  
condo Hermione showed her.

* * *

Luna massaged Ginny's shoulders roughly, Ginny looked at her office door in front of   
  
her. She had asked Marissa to schedule another Cyberparch with the mystery boss in five   
  
minutes.  
  
"Your going to get him to agree!" Luna said confidently.   
  
"I am going to get ...myself sacked!" Ginny said fearfully trying to get away. Luna   
  
rooted herself on the spot managing to drag Ginny back.   
  
"No your not! Repeat after me I'm Ginny Weasley, number twenty three of Vraleish!   
  
Talented..no no..SUPER talented god-like reader. Beautiful, smart, sex goddess.."   
  
"Sex what?!" Ginny laughed, looking back at Luna. Luna shrugged.   
  
"Don't tell you it doesn't make you feel more confident. Besides if it goes bad, tell him   
  
that." Luna laughed. Ginny rolled her eyes.   
  
"Oh yes that'll work. 'Hi, I'm number 24, do my interview, then I'll do you"' she   
  
mocked in a vixen like voice. Luna laughed, using her wand to open the door then pushing   
  
Ginny lightly through.  
  
"Yes use that now go!" she ordered. Ginny opened her mouth to protest but Luna   
  
slammed the door in her face, locking it from the outside. "I'll be back in ten minutes! If your   
  
not done I'll be back in another five!" she yelled through the door, walking back to her   
  
reception desk downstairs.   
  
Ginny took a deep collecting breath, she looked at the small couch at the corner of the   
  
room, her eyes focused on one of the throw pillows. Ginny picked it up and screamed her heart   
  
out, her nerves out into it. Then sat down at her desk, grimacing at how sweaty her palms were.   
  
After taking a deep breath and sitting down she wrote fifteen seconds earlier.   
  
"Good evening Sir, Are you there?" she wrote. She watched as the glimmering green   
  
script appeared in front of her.  
  
"Good evening 24, and yes I am. Now lucky for you I wasn't busy today, so what's   
  
this meeting about?" it said. Ginny blinked, she could tell this man was impatient.   
  
"Well you certainly know how to cut down on nonsense talk. And I have a proposal to   
  
ask." she wrote. She was planning on continuing her offer, but she heard that cheery sing noise   
  
that comes with each message.   
  
"What your asking me to marry you? And no I don't like that kind of talk when it   
  
comes to business." it said, Ginny raised an eyebrow, she almost laughed. For the first time she   
  
was seeing he did have a sense of humor, sharp and slightly arrogant but a sense of humor none   
  
the less.   
  
"Yes I am, how do you feel about white gold rings?" she wrote. She watched his   
  
writing start to come up, there was a large jagged mark that went off the screen as though his   
  
hand had been jerked. Ginny laughed, she couldn't help it, she knew he was probably trying to   
  
hurry her along as she let that send. Quickly, a little let down she had to end his shock "Joke,   
  
you know what that is right? Or do you call that amusement prospect number 7?" she wrote.   
  
"You don't agree with my system do you? Is that what this is about. And yes I know   
  
what a joke is, I'm quite fond of ones about blondes and trolls." the writing said. Ginny sat back   
  
a bit, she was wondering why she could sense his emotions through his writing. It must have   
  
been the way his letters seemed more quicky written, a bit stiffer then they usually were.  
  
"I don't think I should try and say what I do and don't agree with, I'm not here to agree   
  
or disagree with however you think you should run your business. Especially not over a creation   
  
where I cant even look you in the eye. But my proposal has to do with my first article." she   
  
wrote, losing her temper a bit.  
  
"Go on" the green writing, seemed to encouraged her.   
  
"No one hear really knows you, or knows you at all. I asked about and some of my co-  
  
workers believe you're a woman. Readers as well. I went on the street and asked a bunch of   
  
people who were purchasing it, and they thought that Marissa, or 22 as you call her, is the   
  
person who owns this magazine. I want to show the world who you are, what you are and why   
  
you do what you do. I want to show them why you've been secretive for so long, actually I   
  
want to know as well. I think you owe your readers to know the man that created what is one   
  
of the most amazing magazines out there." she wrote.   
  
She dropped her pen on the table, running a hand through her hair nervously. Expecting   
  
to see some grotesque insult followed by a mean way of sacking someone.   
  
"What's your favorite article in Vraleish?" the font glimmered. Ginny's jaw dropped,   
  
her eyes wide with disbelief. Here she was, stressing herself out to the point of pulling all her   
  
hair out and he's making small talk? Or was he?  
  
"Be honest." it shined. Ginny sighed, picking up the pen. If he wanted her to be honest   
  
she would be, she wasn't going to pretend she was a girly girl like Marissa, or a deep and   
  
philsophical hidden genius like Luna. She was going to answer honestly.   
  
"The Quidditch stats, interviews. The Quidditch section." she wrote. She paused,   
  
groaning as she rubbed her temple.   
  
"Im such an idiot." she breathed, letting her head fall onto the table. The ding noise   
  
came and she groaned again, looking up she felt her heart seem to stop.   
  
"Fine. I'll do it." it read.   
  
Ginny couldn't resist, she jumped off her chair, sending her chair flying across the room   
  
as she let out an excited and loud, triumphant scream of victory. Many people stopped outside   
  
her clear windows giving her queer looks. She gave a embarrassed smile and grabbed her chair   
  
using her wand to close the curtains on the windows into the offices and hallways.   
  
"Really? Sir I cant thank you enough." she wrote.   
  
"Now what will this require? How long will you be following me about?" the green   
  
writing asked. Ginny sighed, once again this was going to take a while to get him to agree to her   
  
other offer. 

**..::What is going to happen?! Gasp i dunno!! actually i do..u dont BRUAHAHHA::..**


	4. Meet the Master

**..::An: allo! allo! I'm going away for the weekend so heres a nice long chapter! i was shocked when i came back and saw 10 reviews in one day! thanks all so much!!!!!!::..**

* * *

"Are you joking?" Luna asked with wide eyes. Her and Luna were sitting at a   
  
small, round table at a coffee shop across the street from Vraleish, drinking coffee and   
  
eating muffins.   
  
Ginny smiled biting into her chocolate chip muffin, she just told Luna how she   
  
had managed to make him' agree to both prospects of her offer.   
  
"I am," she said after she swallowed, wiping her mouth politely with her napkin.   
  
"So not only do I get to find out why he doesn't know any his workers by anything but   
  
numbers, but I get to follow him around for a week. Ask questions as I think of them, let   
  
the public take a peek into the man behind Vraleish." Ginny told proudly.   
  
Luna sat back in her chair, crossing her arms casually, a pen tucked behind her   
  
ear.   
  
"Impressive. Very impressive. When do you start?" she asked, taking a sip of her   
  
coffee.   
  
"Three days, I'm meeting him at his, get this, estate. Then we're going out for   
  
dinner to talk, the next day im tagging along when he goes to a meeting. Its really weird   
  
how he runs this magazine I have to say." Ginny sighed, curiosity was building up inside   
  
her from the moment she accepted the job at Vraleish.   
  
"It is. I mean why wouldn't you want to get the credit for such a huge project like   
  
this. Hell I brag about working here, it is a pretty classy place to get up and go to   
  
everyday. Have you heard about the parties?" Luna asked with a devious smile.   
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes a little. "There's parties?" she wondered aloud. Luna   
  
laughed an airy and almost mystical laugh.   
  
"Of course they are! Real fancy things too, they invite all the sponsors and   
  
advertisers, the models and subjects like over half of the England Quidditch Team.   
  
There's always live music and lots of awesome clothes, and lots and lots of the country's   
  
fittest men." she winked.   
  
"Sounds fun, the last part especially." Ginny smirked. To Luna's great   
  
disappointment, Ginny told her before how there was no lucky wizard,' in her life yet.   
  
Her and Harry had gone out, once, and it had ended terribly and after one week of not   
  
speaking to each other they agreed never to try that again. Ginny had tried going out with   
  
many men, and wizards alike but most of her dates ended before they begun, she was   
  
definitely not getting high scores in that area of her social status.   
  
Her career meant a lot to Ginny, so really she wasn't in a hurry. The idea of   
  
settling down wasn't really a top goal for her, she just wanted her voice to be heard.   
  
Besides she was only her twenties, she had plenty of time if suddenly she decided she   
  
wanted to marry someone. But right now Ginny enjoyed being single.   
  
Luna on the other hand had been married to Neville Longbottom since she had   
  
graduated, Neville had grown to be a respectable, and not to bad looking, medi-witch at   
  
St Mungo's. Though nobody trusted him to make any potions, he was still very good at   
  
what he did.   
  
The two had a small wedding in the countryside, Ginny had been there as a   
  
bridesmaid, wearing the ugliest green gown she had ever seen in her life. But it was   
  
Luna's day, so she had put on a brave face and told the excited bride-to-be how much she   
  
had adored the gown.   
  
Now they had a house in the country, they had a small and modest owl farm.   
  
"Did you get an invitation yet?" Luna asked, sipping on her coffee.   
  
"For?"   
  
"The party! There's on next week, weren't you paying attention to anything Ms.   
  
Perky said at the meeting the other day?" Luna looked at her friend wondering if she   
  
suffered from short term memory. Ginny almost choked on her muffin, wondering how   
  
she was going to fit it into her schedule.

* * *

The wall of green shrubbery rolled by as the carriage went up the road to the   
  
estate. Ginny was nervous-scratch that-very nervous. Almost all day yesterday all the   
  
possibilities on how she could get herself sacked ran through her head, accidently pushing   
  
him into on-going traffic, breaking some priceless antique in his home, him hating the   
  
article.   
  
The carriage stopped, a young wizard with brown hair opened the door of the   
  
sleek black and green carriage, carefully she stepped out and onto the ground. Once she   
  
looked around, Ginny was so speechless she thought she left her brain back at home.   
  
The manor was huge, with large rectangular windows on the first floor, and   
  
smaller ones on the two floors above it. The first floor was obviously the tallest, with   
  
huge Greek style pillars at the front of the building along a stone veranda. A large balcony   
  
overlooked the front court where she now stood, a waterfall was at the very front. Little   
  
water sprites dancing and playing in the cool waters that went out into small little streams   
  
that wrapped around the circular driveway.   
  
The front of the house was covered with ivy, as stunning as it was, Ginny could   
  
tell it was old. The house was a grey stone colour, that made it look a little menacing. As   
  
she walked up the steps she saw the large double doors were a dark wood, with gold and   
  
silver embossed markings. As she got closer she saw they were magnificent, almost   
  
dragon like, serpents.   
  
Taking a deep breath Ginny raised her fist to knock on the door, but it opened   
  
slowly before she got the chance. She was greeted by a very bored looking, stern, old   
  
ghost in what she presumed was a suit with tails from a long time ago.   
  
"Good afternoon." she managed to say politely. "I'm Miss Weasley, number   
  
twenty four? I'm here for a meeting with the owner of Vraleish." she said as he motioned   
  
for her to come inside.   
  
"Yes, the master is awaiting you." he said in a dull, monotoned voice. "Follow me   
  
please, master is in his office." he said.   
  
Ginny managed to catch a glimpse of the house, with high ceilings and long silver   
  
and black tapestries it was a elegant grand entrance. There were several doors leading out   
  
of the room, Ginny longed to see what was behind them but she politely let the ghost lead   
  
her up the grand marble staircase.   
  
Ginny felt if she was only a little bit younger, she would have run off the   
  
moment she was let inside. It was such a beautiful home, unlike anything she had ever   
  
seen before. The floor and stairs on the first floor were all marble, the second floor a rich   
  
coloured wood.   
  
Expensive looking paintings lined the hallway she was walking in, she walked by   
  
one of the mirrors and to her dismay it seemed to whistle at her. Ginny had dressed   
  
modestly in a black skirt that reached her knees but flared out a little, and a red v-necked   
  
longed sleeve shirt with a simple silver emerald necklace. Unfortunately for Ginny, and   
  
her feet, she couldn't just wear cross-trainers to something like this, she had to look   
  
dignified, so she wore pointed toe black heels.   
  
The ghost butler knocked on the door, Ginny narrowed her eyes wondering how   
  
he could touch solid objects like that, but saw there was some sort of misty silver glove   
  
on is hand. She figured it was some sort of solidifying charmed trinket.   
  
"Come in." said a voice, Ginny's eyes widened. There was something all too   
  
familiar about that dangerous, charismatic almost drawl of a male voice. The door opened   
  
and Ginny watched it reveal a black study. With black leather cushions, a dark red   
  
carpeting and dark furniture it looked apsolutely freezing inside the room, except for the   
  
small fire crackling in the corner stone fireplace. She could see a hand of a man, fair   
  
coloured, and grasping a expensive looking black quill. But she couldn't see his face, she   
  
heard the sound of a chair scraping and saw the hand leave her view.   
  
The butler cleared his throat. "Master Malfoy, Miss Weasley from Vraleish is here   
  
to see you."   
  
Ginny's jaw dropped "Master who?!" she heard someone yell as she did "Miss   
  
who?!" She heard quickened footsteps as Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway with a   
  
disgusted, shocked look on his face that reflected her own.   
  
"You've got to be kidding me.." Ginny grimaced. Her mind was racing, this total   
  
worthless slime-ball owned this amazing magazine? The slicked back haired, rat boy,   
  
Slytherin who had made her days at Hogwarts miserable so many times.. SHE   
  
WORKED FOR DRACO MALFOY?!?!!?!?!   
  
"This is a joke..a very, very cruel joke." he said looking angrily at the butler who   
  
shrugged and drifted away.   
  
"I wish Malfoy, believe I wish." she sighed angrily crossing her arms. "Shit" she   
  
muttered under her breath. Draco raised an eyebrow above his cold silver-grey eyes, a   
  
colour that reminded her of a stream in early spring, thawed but not yet warm enough to   
  
touch.   
  
"A mouth on the littlest Weaslette..that's something I wouldn't have guessed."he   
  
said sarcastically.   
  
"Shut it. All I wanted was a good interview, a column to maybe get me some   
  
readers while I worked at Vraleish. But no, you had to own this freaking company just so   
  
I can get sacked for trying my best." she said, her temper rising even more.   
  
Draco leaned against the doorframe, opening his mouth to probably contradict her,   
  
but she instantly covered it with her hand. Her chocolate brown eyes brimming with rage   
  
and ferocity.   
  
"You know what?! This actually makes a lot of damn sense once you think about   
  
it! I knew it was too easy, one little interview and BAM I get the job. So now I'm stuck   
  
trying to come up with a new bloody concept just because I found out my boss is my   
  
childhood nemesis. Now I'm probably going to get sacked, but guess what..I DON'T   
  
CARE!!!" she said bitterly, she let go of his face quickly. "Make some wise crack about   
  
being touched by a muggle lover', or a Weasley' I swear I'll blow your head   
  
off..literally."   
  
Draco laughed, Ginny's jaw dropped, here she was bitching and yelling at the man   
  
and he was laughing at her.   
  
"Come inside Weasley, I think my servants are about to call the Ministry for you   
  
harassing me. We'll yell in here." he said coldly. He sat on the edge of his desk leaning   
  
back on his long, strong looking arms. He was dressed in a muggle suit, black pants and a   
  
white collared shirt that he had untucked like he was relaxing. A tie was thrown on one of   
  
the couches lazily.   
  
Ginny crossed her arms putting her weight on one foot, her mind racing.   
  
"Go on with it." she said coldly, he raised an eyebrow again.   
  
"Go on with what Weasley? You honestly think I'm going to sack you?" he asked,   
  
a little carelessly. Ginny's eyes widened.   
  
"Your not? I just caused enough of a riot to probably get thrown out of your   
  
hous..mansion, and your not going to sack me?" she asked, he seemed a little different   
  
already from when they were in school. His looks on the other hand, she noted, were very   
  
different. He had grown to become rather tall, lean in a graceful yet strong sort of way.   
  
His nose didn't seem as pointy and rat like as it was before, high cheekbones and stylishly   
  
cut silvery blonde hair made him look almost-Ginny swallowed her pride for a moment in   
  
her private thoughts-well really handsome.   
  
He let out a deep breath, his long fingers drumming quietly on the desk.   
  
"You know, If I were a nice person I'd say I have no thoughts of it. But because   
  
I'm really not a nice person," he started, Ginny smirked nodding in agreement, he   
  
narrowed his eyes coldly at her. "-I'll say truthfully I would love nothing more then to call   
  
you a bunch of dirty names, insult your family and tell you to have your stuff out of your   
  
office by tomorrow." he finished, Ginny's eyes widened, she knew he had a way of giving   
  
someone a glimpse of hope, then crushing it and that scared her a little right now. No, she   
  
wasn't scared of him, she was scared of what he could do. She loved working at Vraleish,   
  
it was exciting and new. She did not want to be fired, especially not by him.   
  
"But, believe me this is really hard for me to say. I didn't get where I am today by   
  
getting rid of every person I hated in school, that now works for me. So as much as its   
  
killing me to say, I'm not sacking you." he said crossing his arms watching her. Ginny   
  
didn't say anything, he looked at her curiously.   
  
"What no joyous cheers? I heard you made quite a cheer when you found out I   
  
agreed to do an interview for you." he smirked. Ginny shook her head angrily putting her   
  
hand on her forehead to shield him from her view almost.   
  
"That was before I found out I was working for a rat..." she started. He cut her off   
  
as he stood up.   
  
"Ah ah ah.. I said I wasn't sacking you, I didn't say I couldn't. So watch that   
  
muggle loving tongue of yours." he smirked. Ginny gritted her teeth running her hand   
  
through her hair as her anger started to bubble inside of her again.   
  
"Why aren't you going to sack me. I know you cant tolerate me, and I barely can   
  
stand being in the same room, let alone planet as you. So sacking one little worker like   
  
me wouldn't be that much of a let down for you. So why not just send me out on my   
  
ass?" she asked looking him in the eyes.   
  
Draco groaned quietly, turning towards the fire that was going. The room still felt   
  
rather cold but she smirked. "What?" she asked. He shook his head, then she laughed   
  
triumphantly.   
  
"Right I get it now! I have an advantage you don't! You sack me, I tell everyone   
  
who you are, but I do it in a cruel and mean way. Everyone who went to school with you   
  
quits, or I get hired by another magazine or newspaper and can tell the world who you   
  
are. Oh this is to good!" she laughed sitting down on one of the leather couches and   
  
throwing her legs up beside her.   
  
Draco looked at her with eyes full of suppressed anger.   
  
"But then again, I could just keep you hired but not let you get your interview, and   
  
sue you if you dare to tell anyone, anywhere, who Vraleish is owned by." he threatened,   
  
Ginny's smirk fell into a scowl.   
  
"You wouldn't" she said standing back up. Draco took a few strides over to her,   
  
so he was looking right into her eyes, daggers seemed to be shooting out from his own.   
  
"Care to test that theory of yours out?" he asked quietly, menacingly. Ginny just   
  
glared, then turned sighing.   
  
"We cant keep doing this. I need this interview, and you need me to work for you.   
  
We're going to have to work something out." she said, not looking at him as she said it.   
  
The words seemed to cut at her pride as she said them. "Our relationship from now own   
  
will be strictly professional, no more holding grudges from our school days, at least until   
  
we're done this interview project. Deal?"  
  
Draco sighed miserably. "Fine. after this little project' is done, I'm going back to   
  
treating you like I always did, like a Weasley." he said grabbing his tie and fastening it on   
  
quickly.   
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as he gestured for her to get out.   
  
"Dinner remember? Or did the excitement of seeing me again make you forget?"   
  
he shrugged, Ginny gritted her teeth taking a deep breath.   
  
She let herself smile a little, walking out of his study as he followed behind her.   
  
"You could put it that way." she said, behind her Draco blinked, that almost didn't   
  
sound bitter at all.   
  
Ginny couldn't help but wonder as she walked out of the huge estate, even if she   
  
could pull this whole starting over thing, even for just a little while, could Draco Malfoy   
  
the diehard Slytherin be able to even pretend to be nice to a Weasley? 


	5. The Unicorn'

**

* * *

..::AN: OH my god!! you guys are all so nice!! ack when i saw that comment that was like "we love emyln!" gah that was so cool!! ack i love all my ocmmenters too!!!!!!!! Those made my day! Im glad you all like this, i've seen to many of the same kinda d/g fics. Im smacking myself around to having mary-sues in some of my other fics i never realised how annoying some of them are. HONEST ANY THAT ARE IN THIS STORY WILL NOT BE ROMANCE INTRESTS FOR ANYONE!!! they just help the plot along. im leaving for camping saturday morning (today would be thursday for me) but i wont be gone long. if ur reallllly lucky u may get another update tommorow! Hope u likes it!!!!::..**

* * *

Ginny's jaw dropped as he opened up a garage with his wand and inside she saw   
  
two expensive black and silver carriages, then she saw three muggle cars. There was a   
  
black sports car convertible, sleek and expensive looking with ivory, leather interior. The   
  
others were a black SUV, and a smaller silver convertible that only seated about two   
  
people.   
  
"Since when do you drive muggle vehicles?" she asked as he slid into the black   
  
convertible, she jumped as the door opened for her and said:  
  
"Good Afternoon! Come on in!" in a friendly, feminine voice.   
  
Draco smirked motioning for her to get in, she did looking over the car with wide   
  
eyes.   
  
"Its not a muggle car, they're made for wizards who have to get around in places   
  
with muggles. I cant apparate everywhere, and I don't feel like apparating anyway." he   
  
said as he pressed his wand to the steering wheel, it launched out of the garage and they   
  
started out of the estate.   
  
Ginny's eyes wanted to tear a little, but she made it stop, her hair flying out   
  
behind her even at the normal speed they were going she wasn't used to the wind   
  
whipping at her like that. After a minute or so she realized how good it felt to have the   
  
wind play with her hair, blowing gently on her face as she watched the countryside go by.   
  
"We got to use magic cars one year to get to Kings Cross, from the Ministry. But I   
  
didn't know they made them like this. I find it odd though that you would seem   
  
appreciative of something, even if it is a different take on the original, made by muggles."   
  
she said a little loudly so he could hear her.   
  
Draco sat back on his seat, keeping one hand on the wheel, one arm on the side of   
  
the car. He moved his hand off the wheel to take a leaf that landed on the seat off and let   
  
it blow away, Ginny almost screamed, she had been in muggle taxis before and she knew   
  
that, that wasn't safe.   
  
Draco laughed seeing the look on her face, wide eyes, opened jaw.   
  
"Like I said, its not a muggle car. And you honestly think a muggle invented   
  
something like this? Back when we all were still using carriages, a mu-half blooded   
  
wizard thought there must have been a better way for magical people to get around. He   
  
invented the basic car, but everyone thought he was crazy, then muggles got a hold of the   
  
idea and boom they got the credit." he said.   
  
Ginny sat back in her seat, running a hand through her hair that would probably be   
  
a wild mess by the time they got to the restaurant. The trees began to get more spread   
  
apart as they drew closer to the city.   
  
"A bit of a know it all are we?" she asked, a little impressed at how he knew about   
  
the vehicle.   
  
"No. I'm a genius." he shrugged. Ginny laughed as she disagreed, he gave her a   
  
cold look and she smirked but looked down at her skirt.   
  
"I wouldn't go half that far." she muttered.   
  
Draco shot her another cold look. "What was that?"   
  
"Nothing" she said, smiling as innocently as she could. He rolled his eyes.

They pulled up to the restaurant, and a young witch with a red vest and a ponytail   
  
parked the car with her eyes full of awe. The building itself was one level, with large   
  
glass windows and stylishly cut shrubbery outside. Rosebushes sat in stone pots on either   
  
side of the gold edged glass doors that sat under a deep brown coloured awning. In silver   
  
calligraphy at the semi-circle end of the awning "The Unicorn" was written.   
  
Ginny paused stepping back from the door, Draco gave her a queer look as his   
  
eyes roamed over the door.   
  
"What does it say no Weasleys allo...er, habit. Forget I said it." he said.   
  
"Consider it forgotten." she said a little harshly, crossing her arms she smiled   
  
politely and motioned to the door. If she was going to start making him act civil towards   
  
her she was going to start now, she was going to teach this old dog some new, polite   
  
tricks.   
  
"What? Oh merlin you don't actually expect me to open the bloody door for   
  
you..do you?!" he asked, looking at her in disbelief. She continued to smile and cleared   
  
her throat quietly as she began to tap her one shoe on the ground.   
  
"You little weasel.." he grunted opening the door and letting her inside.   
  
"What was that?" she asked a little angrily, not really sure what he was getting at.   
  
"Oh you know what I mean. I'd say rat but it seemed a little too dirty. Though in   
  
any other circumstance.." he started, Ginny gave him a sharp look and he stopped.   
  
The wizard waiter sat them down at a square table by the far window. Ginny   
  
looked around, definitely impressed.   
  
"This place is lovely. I cant believe you picked it out, I was half expecting a pub."   
  
she confessed. It was a nice sized room, with both tables and booths. There was dark   
  
brown carpeting, white table clothes and three white candles flicking in the center of each   
  
table. The windows were large, with no draperies but showing the beautiful and elaborate   
  
gardens in the backyard.   
  
"That was my second choice, this place is usually hard to get into but I did have a   
  
reservation because well I thought you were..well.." he started, trying to think of how to   
  
put it.   
  
"A beautiful and Slytherin-esque woman, who would probably end up going back   
  
to your place, to your bedroom?" she asked cunningly.   
  
Draco ran a hand through his hair, he knew he did that a lot but it also was a habit.   
  
True he had been very surprised when he had heard the female Weasley's name and saw   
  
her standing in his hallway. She definitely looked different, he couldn't say she was ugly,   
  
actually she rather pretty. She seemed rather independent, confident in what she wanted   
  
in life, that there was a huge difference from how she had been in school. But he couldn't   
  
get fact the whole 'she's the Potter loving Weasley girl' bit, that diminished the very   
  
possibly thought of him being attracted to her. He smirked a bit. "Well put. But if   
  
you think this place is nice now, just wait until its full." he said.   
  
Ginny looked at him, he saw her rich coloured eyes brimming with curiosity.   
  
"Why's that?" she asked.   
  
"You'll see." he said as a waitress came. She smiled looking at a silver and gold   
  
band that was on Draco's wedding finger, that was actually a ring that belonged to his   
  
mother that he started to where when she passed away. She then looked at Ginny's finger,   
  
mistaking her index for her wedding finger she saw the ring Hermione had gotten her for   
  
her birthday.   
  
"Oh! Newly weds are we? Our fiances? Either way you get a special free bottle of   
  
champagn.."   
  
"EW US?!? NO!!!!!" they both yelled hopping out of their chairs giving each   
  
other looks of disgust. The people in the restaurant turned and gave the two weird looks,   
  
since the place was only one table away from being full there were a lot of odd looks   
  
being cast their way.   
  
The waitress jumped when they did, startled.   
  
"Oh I'm so sorry! I just-I thought that..the rings and I.. God I'm so stupid.." she   
  
muttered the last part gritting her teeth. Draco laughed bitterly.   
  
"You could say that." he agreed. The young witch walked into the kitchens, close   
  
to tears. Ginny, obviously disgusted with his harsh retort, stormed over to him and   
  
slapped him across the face.   
  
"OW!" he yelled, giving her a look of bewilderment and anger.   
  
"Go apologize..right now..." she said, her eyes now full of anger, her usually   
  
elegant sized lips in a thin line, her tone filled of disbelief and rage.   
  
"What? Your insane!" he seethed. He looked to see everyone still looking at them.   
  
"SOD OFF!!" he yelled, many jumped but turned back to their meals.   
  
"Sorry! He's got..er..uh...pre wedding jitters you all know how it is.." she said,   
  
everyone's faces softened and they went back to their meals.   
  
"Pre what?!" he asked, himself seething with anger by now. Ginny pulled on his   
  
tie so he was low enough so she could hear him better.   
  
"It's the best way to get them to stop staring, you really don't want this on your   
  
record do you once everyone knows who you are?" she whispered angrily.   
  
"Well no but.."   
  
"Go apologize then we can eat and leave." she ordered, he tried to keep his gaze   
  
firm with her, but he sighed bitterly and left for the kitchens.

* * *

'Why?' Draco asked himself. 'Why did I give in? Why did I give up that easily,   
  
honestly I wouldn't give a shit if I got kicked out of this place, I could just buy the damn   
  
thing and make it my own private dining room away from home.' he thought as he left the   
  
kitchens after apologizing to the waitress.   
  
He narrowed his eyes, slowing down his angry and quick pace as he watched the   
  
ambitious woman at his table, brushing a strand of silky red hair out of her face as she   
  
looked through the menu.   
  
A waiter who went by nudged him gently.   
  
"Congratulations Sir, if I may so she's quite the looker." he said, Draco, who   
  
usually would have been down right disturbed by his forwardness, just shrugged a little.   
  
"Yah..looker..quite.." he murmured not thinking, or really meaning what he said,   
  
wondering why he gave in to the stupid Weasley witch. He shook his head, he couldn't   
  
wait until this thing was over.   
  
Ginny gasped as the last guests came in, they sat down and instantly a gentle   
  
uplifting feeling occurred in the pit of her stomach. She looked out the window and saw   
  
the landscape had change completely, not only that, but in the now lush green valley that   
  
led up to frosty white and sharp black mountains, stood three proud and gentle unicorns.   
  
"Told you." said Draco as he returned to his seat. Ginny nodded, swallowing hard   
  
as she thanked her luck they had gotten a window seat.   
  
"Its amazing.." she said aloud, her focus mainly on the scene outside.   
  
"It is. So we have nothing really to talk about do we?" he asked turning his head   
  
back towards her. She turned back to face him, sliding back in her seat as she was on the   
  
edge of it before.   
  
"No not really. So are you married?" she asked, taking a small sip of her white   
  
wine.   
  
"Pfft..no. What about you? Married to the 'dashing'" ..the word was dripping with   
  
sarcasm "..Potter?" he asked.   
  
"Ick.... I really cant believe I liked him when I was younger." she half laughed.   
  
Draco almost dropped his wine glass.   
  
"Who are you and what have you done with the scrawny red head that used to   
  
follow Potter around like a desperate house elf?" he asked, obviously surprised.   
  
"I think you took that the wrong way. I'm still friends with Harry, I just cant   
  
believe I liked him like that, I mean he's like a brother to me now. Besides he's married   
  
to Cho Chang, you know..seeker from Ravenclaw?" she corrected him, smirking a little at   
  
the look that he had gotten on his face.   
  
"Right. And I'd believe that because...?"   
  
"Because it's the truth!" she laughed.   
  
"Changing the subject because I doubt I'll ever believe you. What did you do   
  
before you got into journalism?" he asked, small talk he did usually hate but if this was   
  
going to work even for a little while, he'd have to learn more about her.   
  
"Oh merlin you had to ask.." she sighed, she took another sip of wine, this time a   
  
little larger. Draco laughed.   
  
"What we're you a stripper or something?" he asked, she looked very ashamed.   
  
"No. Oh no I can't believe I'm telling you this. You know the Weird Sisters?" she   
  
asked, he nodded, wondering where she was going with this. "I was one of the roadies.   
  
Then I got a job at Madam Malkins, that was one of the best ones. Got into fashion and   
  
such, then I got the job at the Daily Prophet." she sighed, slumping in her chair a little.   
  
Draco almost spat out his wine.   
  
"You?! A roadie..now the kind that levitates stuff, or the kind that pass out tickets   
  
and stuff around those lines?" he asked, Ginny sighed playing with a strand of her hair.   
  
"Try the kind that did all of that, then danced on the tables with the other roadies   
  
in pubs at the after parties, got her tongue pierced when she was smashed and got a tattoo   
  
kind." she said quietly. Draco laughed loudly this time, he could picture her laughing   
  
hysterically, hair a mess and totally inarticulate, getting her navel pierced at some muggle   
  
parlor.   
  
"Stuff it!" she ordered. "What about you? Give any lap dances for any very   
  
distraught witches..or wizards?" she asked.  
  
"In your dreams. I worked at a..well..bar I guess..as a bartender." he stammered a   
  
little.   
  
"What kind of bar?" she asked leaning forwards with a smirk.   
  
"The kind that had waitresses that danced on tables.." he chuckled. Ginny laughed   
  
quietly. "Anyways, since we lost our fortune once my father was put into Azkaban, I had   
  
a little money but still I needed to eat more then once a month. So then I got a job at the   
  
Quibbler, shame of my existence that one is. Then after I learned about the basics, very   
  
basics mind you, about magazine making, I started my own." he finished.   
  
Ginny nodded, true the Quibbler was, despite what she would say to Luna, a very   
  
good thing to light on fire first to get the rest going. But other then the table dancing bar   
  
bit, it wasn't that bad. She was a little startled by how he had opened up that quickly, she   
  
played with her necklace a little wondering if Draco really had changed, even just a little. 


	6. The Purse and the Lift Elf

**..::AN: Sorry it took a while, i tried to update yesterday but the document manager was down. Hmm sorry no g/d romantic action yet.. calms u all down it IS a g/d and you'll see it later on, also the rating pg-13 as i believe it is will have its reasons later since theres no really harsh language or sexual content yet. Just splaining that all to yah! HOPE U LIKES IT!!!::..**

Ginny yawned as she entered her hotel room, her clothes already packed as she   
  
was moving into the condo Hermione had showed her next week. Her stuff back at her   
  
old flat were all packed in boxes and suitcase, ready to be magically sent to her new flat.   
  
Ginny took a quick shower and collapsed on one of the bed in a pair of small   
  
shorts and a black spaghetti strapped tank top to sleep in. Hermione had taught her what a   
  
television was, since she was muggle born she knew that Ginny would still probably not   
  
understand, even with her taking Muggle Studies, the function of a T.V.   
  
"Ick, Jerry Springer.." she grimaced, after a few times watching the things that   
  
muggles watched she realized that some of it was beyond being garbage. She blinked as   
  
she heard someone knock on the door, raising an eyebrow she wondered if the maid was   
  
coming by at this time.   
  
"Coming." she said as she stood up, unlocked and then opened the door. She   
  
jumped as someone pushed by her quickly causing her to fall onto the floor as the door   
  
was closed behind her.   
  
"ACK!" she yelled as she sat up her hair in front of her face as she looked up to   
  
see Draco giving her an odd look.   
  
"Do you usually sit on the floor?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.   
  
"Oh yes, I enjoy talking to the fibers." she grunted as she got to her feet, 'what the   
  
hell is he doing here' she thought.   
  
"I prefer talking to grains of wood, more stories to tell, history. You wouldn't   
  
believe who I found out were shagging on my potions desk back at Hogwarts..." he said, a   
  
sarcastic sense of humor that seemed to be one of his trade marks.   
  
Ginny held up her hand "Stop..please.." she said wincing inwardly, she really   
  
didn't want to know, especially if it had anything to do with their old potions master.   
  
"What are you doing here? And how did you find me? And why are you in such a   
  
hurry?" she asked, crossing her arms, she looked down at her small amount of clothing   
  
and squealed slightly, running to her suitcase and throwing on a bathrobe.   
  
"Er..I," he let out a breath, she narrowed her eyes still wondering how he found   
  
her. "You left this in my car. I was getting odd looks from people who thought I was   
  
carrying a purse." he said. He handed her a small black and red purse with a silver clasp.   
  
"Oh, I didn't notice. Thank you, but you could have given it to me tomorrow." she   
  
said taking it from him, still a little shaken from him seeing her in her skimpy sleep-wear.   
  
"And what? Have you yell at me for being inconsiderate..no thanks, I had to do   
  
some checking up with number twenty-two about some things for the magazine so I just   
  
asked where you were staying." he said, he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed,   
  
watching her as she tossed her purse on the bed.   
  
"Why are you staying in a hotel anyway? A muggle hotel at that." he asked   
  
inquisitively.   
  
Ginny tightened her hold on her robe, it was a deep sparkling green satin that she   
  
usually only used when she had to get ice, or got out of the bath. She was a little   
  
uncomfortable having him in her hotel room, because of three things. One, he was her   
  
boss. Two, he was Draco Malfoy. Three, she was almost flattered that he had done   
  
something nice for her..and she just noticed he had really nice hands.   
  
"Oh um, Well my flat is on the other side of London and its also in a muggle   
  
building, muggle neighborhood, so I try not to apparate around there. So I just decided to   
  
stay here for a little while. I'm moving into another flat though, closer to the office so I   
  
wont need to stay here much longer." she shrugged.   
  
"I see. Well I have a meeting to go to tomorrow, so do you if memory serves me   
  
right. I have a early morning check in with number seventeen, in charge of printing and   
  
such." he shrugged.   
  
Ginny started to feel herself a little angered, before she could stop herself she   
  
angrily asked.   
  
"Number seventeen? No wonder your memory is so good you only have to   
  
remember bloody numbers for the people who bust their ass's for you every day."she said   
  
crossing her arms.   
  
Draco blinked, a little taken back by her sternness, his eyes suddenly went colder.   
  
"I still don't get this. You honestly expect me to remember the name of every   
  
person that works for me?! I have thousands of people who work for me all over the   
  
globe!" he said pointing an angry finger at her.   
  
"Don't you dare point that at me!" she smacked his finger away. "You could at   
  
least give them a little credit besides 'great job number five!' No wonder you don't want   
  
anyone to know who you are! They'd hate you even more!" she said, her brown eyes   
  
brimming with anger now.   
  
Draco's mind was racing with confusion and anger. How dare this woman   
  
criticize the way he ran a business that was not only successful, but well known and   
  
appreciated! So what if he didn't know them by names, he payed them handsomely, sure   
  
he didn't give them Christmas gifts or anything, but he still paid them higher then any   
  
other Wizarding magazine.   
  
He was confused because he wanted to know where this came from. Despite their   
  
rather, well ugly past, they had been getting along fine before. Draco had been rather   
  
shocked when he found himself in front of her hotel room door, purse in hand and no real   
  
annoyed scowl on his face. He wasn't really sure why he had come, he had gotten a weird   
  
feeling when he saw the small handbag sitting beside him in the car, smelling lightly of   
  
vanilla. But he just felt like he had to do this, he wasn't sure why but he just, well, did.   
  
"Forget it." he sighed letting himself out and slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Ginny sighed, she had been standing in the same place for a few minutes after   
  
Draco stormed out. She lifted her hand, rubbing her temple a little before tossing off her   
  
robe and collapsing on her bed.   
  
She stared at the ceiling for a little while, wondering what the stars looked like   
  
outside but not feeling up to going to look. Ginny pictured the stars for a while, twinkling   
  
and blurring into endless swirls in the dark sky. She groaned angrily when she thought of   
  
how the dark sky reminded her of Draco's eyes, how angry they had been.   
  
Ginny rolled onto her stomach, looking at the purse laying where she tossed it.   
  
She could smell the faint smell of his cologne mingling with her soft vanilla body lotion   
  
she used. Sighing she wondered how close she was to being fired.   
  
Ginny had that Weasley temper, that always managed to get her into trouble.   
  
Sometimes it was a benefit, like in debates, or when she had to stand up for herself. But   
  
in times like this it was a huge burden, she knew she couldn't forget everything Draco   
  
had done at Hogwarts in just one day, this may take a while.   
  
"You idiot this isn't SUPPOSED to be a walk in the park, it's a job. This is a   
  
assignment, sort of, but still if it was easy then anyone could have it. Suck it up." she said   
  
to herself quietly. Ginny yawned and got a small piece of parchment and a pen and began   
  
jotting down notes for what she would ask Malfoy for the article as she snuggled into the   
  
slightly too soft hotel bed.

* * *

Draco almost died of shock when he saw Ginny stride into the entrance of his   
  
house with her head held high.   
  
"Am I late? You didn't say when the meeting was." she said quietly.   
  
"Why are you here? I didn't say you were coming with me to the meeting!" he   
  
said storming down the stairs. His impressive business suit made him look even more   
  
impatient then usual, except for the fact his tie was crooked.   
  
"Yes you did. You said I could follow you around for a week, this is the beginning   
  
of the week so therefore I'm coming." she said indignantly, crossing her arms. To her   
  
dismay, and his, she was wearing black office like pants with a stylishly fitted matching   
  
coat with a cream coloured shirt underneath. Draco and Ginny looked like they matched.   
  
"Whatever" Draco muttered, he would never admit that he really did forget. "But I   
  
don't want you getting in the way." he snapped.   
  
"Oh yes sitting on the sidelines and taking notes will be oh so distracting to you   
  
wont it?" she snapped back, whatever side of the bed he woke up on must have caused   
  
him to collide into a wall making him this angry, she thought to herself.   
  
"Fine whatever, do me a favor?" he asked, more commanding then really asking.   
  
"What would that be?" she asked spitefully.   
  
"Go into the parlor and get two cups of coffee off the table, transfigure the mugs   
  
into paper cups for me, then I'll take you to the bloody meeting." he grumbled pointing to   
  
the room on the left with two arched dark black wooden doors.   
  
"You rotten li.." she stopped and took a deep breath, then walked briskly out of   
  
the room and into the parlor, her heeled shoes making dull noises on the marble floor.   
  
The parlor, was an odd excuse for a parlor. Ginny thought she'd maybe see a   
  
sunroom, with light wooden furniture and cheery paintings. She stopped dead in her   
  
tracks at the rooms decor.   
  
More dark furniture, with deep red velvet cushioning on each seat and chaise. A   
  
heavy dark table sat between two dark coloured couches on it sat a silver coffee pot on a   
  
silver tray with two dark green coloured mugs. There was one painting, of two serpents,   
  
above a large fireplace that was roaring with hot flames. The serpents were silver,   
  
magically slithering slowly around a emerald jewel in the shape of a serpents eye, Ginny   
  
felt her blood run cold but she couldn't look away.   
  
She knew Draco was proud of being a Slytherin, but this room was like a shrine to   
  
the colours and the mascot. It reminded her so much of the Chamber of Secrets, she felt   
  
tears weld up in her eyes as she remembered how terrible she felt when she realized what   
  
she had done in her first year. This room made her wonder, if maybe Draco hadn't really   
  
changed at all.

Draco grumbled again as he finished tying his shoe, wondering where that   
  
damned witch was with the coffee. Gritting his teeth he went in after her.   
  
Something made Draco stop when he saw her, he could just see the side of her   
  
face as she stood there, transfixed by the painting. But he could see something   
  
glimmering at the bottom of her warm eyes, something watery, he narrowed his eyes   
  
realizing they were tears.   
  
Then he remembered hearing at breakfast back in his second year, that a girl had   
  
been taken into the Chamber of Secrets, and Harry Potter had saved her from dying. That   
  
girl was now a woman and standing there in his parlor.   
  
Well it wasn't really _his_ parlor, this house had been completely designed by his   
  
mother and father for him as a gift. He really did despise it, not that he was ashamed of   
  
being in Slytherin. Slytherin would probably be ashamed of him to be truthful, for never   
  
joining up with Death Eaters when they were still around. But he just hadn't gotten   
  
around to changing anything.   
  
He cleared his throat quietly, transfiguring the green mugs into brown paper cups   
  
with black lids. Ginny jumped, wiping her eyes discreetly with her hand .  
  
"Sorry I just..got distracted." she muttered quietly. Draco nodded handing her the   
  
cup, she took it with a small nod of thanks.   
  
"Its sort of chilling isn't it?" he said staring at the painting, he flicked his wand at   
  
it and two small curtains on either side closed shut. Ginny nodded feeling herself feel a   
  
little less colder already.   
  
"Sort of.." she echoed, her voice was a little distant.   
  
"Come on, we better get going." he said quietly leading her out of the parlor,   
  
Ginny followed, holding onto her cup with both hands, casting one last glance at the   
  
closed curtains that hid the painting before letting the doors close behind her.   
  
"Where are we going?" she asked as he led her up the grand stairs in his house. "I   
  
thought we were going to your meeting?" she asked hurrying to catch up with him.   
  
Draco took a swig of his coffee, she could smell that he drunk it black. She had   
  
pointed her wand at her cup adding a bit of milk and sugar.   
  
"We are. This way is even less flaw-proof then apparating." he said leading her to   
  
the end of a small hallway.   
  
"I didn't know there were flaws to apparating.." Ginny admitted, Draco smiled   
  
lightly at her bit of naiveness.   
  
"Many. Lets say you had to much caffeine..like I do a lot. Your jumpy, a little   
  
distracted by the sudden burst of energy. Then you apparate, you distracted, and you end   
  
up having your lips and eyes in a coffee house in Spain, and the rest of you in the office."   
  
Ginny laughed, taking another sip of her coffee as she watched him press his   
  
wand to the wall. Wondering if he was talking from personal experience. She almost spat   
  
her coffee back into the cup as a large silver door appeared with two buttons on the side   
  
on a small panel.   
  
"An elevator? What is your office on the ninety third floor of your house or   
  
something?!" she asked, forcing herself to swallow the hot liquid quickly.   
  
"No. Just get in." he ordered as the door opened revealing an almost muggle like   
  
elevator except for a familiar looking house elf dressed in a red bell-hop suit with a   
  
matching hat and large eyes.   
  
"Miss Wheezy!" Dobby the hose elf said happily, Ginny beamed looking at Draco   
  
then back at the house elf.   
  
"What are you doing here Dobby?" she asked stepping into the lift. Draco   
  
followed behind her leaning against the wall casually.   
  
"Well since its summer Dobby had time off from Hogwarts, I didn't mind Draco   
  
when I worked for the Malfoy's except he used to make me make shapes with my ears   
  
like they were paper.." Dobby paused, a half bemused, half curious look on his face.   
  
Ginny looked at Draco with wide eyes. "I was eleven!" he said in protest.   
  
Dobby shook his head and continued. "So I came back to work for him for a little   
  
while. Unfortunately I'll be leaving soon since summer is almost over." he sighed sadly.   
  
Ginny nodded and then Dobby perked up again.   
  
"Where to Master Draco?" he asked.   
  
"Office Dobby, me and Miss 'Wheezy' have a meeting to go to." a smirk pulled at   
  
the corner of his lips as Ginny shot him a dirty glare. Dobby opened a small panel door,   
  
inside were so many buttons, knobs and key holes that Ginny felt herself going cross-eyed   
  
just looking at them. Bright purple, gold and yellow were the only colours she could see   
  
until Dobby stepped in front of the small door and started fiddling quickly with buttons   
  
and small keys.   
  
Ginny waited for the lurching feeling that came with muggle elevators but it never   
  
did and before she could blink the door to the lift opened with a cheery 'ding.' Ginny   
  
gaped as she saw a busy looking office, with grey cubicles and people walking quickly   
  
back and forth across the long hallway.   
  
"Come on Miss 'Wheezy' I don't have all day." Draco ordered laughing quietly to   
  
himself as he led her through the hallways and into the office room.


	7. Learning to Ask 'Nicely'

**

* * *

..::AN: I HAVE A BETA READER!! If i got the offer like three days earlier i woulda been like "you wanna be my fish? what?!" then i looked up beta reader on urbandictionary and now i know what is is..Shanti u rock lol! Umm yah i made the 'plot' a little more deeper and im really excited about it!!! It starts to get a little less humourous after here but its still pretty good and im sure you guys will like it!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS U GUYS ROCK!!!! its still not over for a while so hold on tight! I've gotten so mad at the formatting its just getting so screwed up so i apologize but i couldn't get it to work. I'm trying to find out how to fix it but here ya go.::..

* * *

**  
It was a large room, with a circular table occupied by several people. Cups of coffee and 

clear glasses of water sat in front of each person, as well as small stacks of papers. Ginny

counted five men and two women. All about in there mid-thirties with business robes on, Draco

and herself were the only ones dressed in Muggle clothing.  
  
Ginny recognized one woman as Fleur Delacour, one of the Triwizard champions back in her  
  
third year, and Draco's fourth. She had her silvery blonde hair that was surprisingly Draco-like,  
  
swept back into an elegant chignon. Her eyes were painted with a silvery shadow that brought

out the bright lavender-blue of her eyes. She waved in a friendly manner towards Ginny and

nodded to Draco. Ginny smiled as Fleur waved her ring finger at her, showing off the lovely

engagement ring that Ginny's brother Bill had given her.  
  
Ginny looked around a bit more, and noticed an oriental wizard with a strange scar on his  
  
cheek sitting beside a slightly pudgy man with a very distasteful look on his face. The others  
  
looked fairly normal. There was a pretty brunette and three other dark haired, lean wizards that  
  
looked quite plain. One of the men looked at her with a small smile, and she could see a golden  
  
tooth in the row of large teeth he had, but something about him seemed familiar. Ginny looked  
  
up at Draco, who conjured her an arm chair just to the side of his but behind him a little so she  
  
was out of the way. Ginny sat quietly, taking a small notepad and pen out of her purse, and  
  
started to take some notes. She looked up as Draco started shaking hands with everyone on

table, kissing the tops of the woman's hands gently and politely before sitting down in his seat.  
  
"Good afternoon, everyone," he said in a friendly tone that Ginny didn't think quite  
  
suited him. But everyone else seemed to buy it. "I'd like you to meet Miss Weasley; she's doing  
  
an interview on me for the magazine." He had noticed that some of the people were giving her  
  
weird looks, inquiring in their minds why she was there. Why she had arrived with him. Ginny  
  
simply nodded and then watched Draco as he started the meeting.  
  
He offered them all drinks of brandy and scotch, and let the men smoke their cigars, to  
  
Fleur's obvious distaste. She seemed content, however, after casting a smoke shield charm on  
  
herself. She was surprised by how much of a people-person Draco could act like he was. Ginny  
  
knew he was acting, and she could see the hidden disgust he held for the brunette woman. She  
  
realized that he was asking for more sponsors, but not really asking in the way most people  
  
would. He made it sound like they HAD to do this, and Ginny wrote down about how skilled he  
  
was with convincing people, making everything option to have advertisements in Vraleish seem  
  
so worth it. Ginny put a note underneath his skills, "Very Impressive", and underlined it a few  
  
times. She hated to admit it, but Draco was very good at this.

* * *

The meeting went on for a few hours, and Ginny was going through paper like there was  
  
no tomorrow, noting how well Draco was persuading everyone. She wasn't surprised when  
  
everyone agreed to add their businesses to the list of sponsors and left. Fleur gave Ginny a  
  
friendly smile, said she was in a hurry, and promised she would owl her soon before apparating  
  
into the night.  
  
"That was rather impressive." Ginny confessed as the stepped back out of the elevator  
  
into Draco's manor. Draco looked at her curiously, before calling for one of the servants to  
  
prepare lunch for him and his guest.  
  
"Are you mocking me Weasley?" he asked coldly. He couldn't recognize the fact she was  
  
being serious. Ginny blinked, startled a little by his comment.  
  
"No, I wasn't! Now I know we had a fight, but get over it! I've forgotten about it," she  
  
lied. She still felt terrible about it, but she wouldn't let him know that.  
  
"The least you could do is try to act civil towards me," she shot back, following him down the  
  
stairs to the dining room.  
  
"Fine, but from now on when I do something decent for you, how about you don't bite my  
  
head off? And don't you ever again criticize how I run my business. Do I make myself clear?" he  
  
shot angrily turning to face her. Ginny stopped in her tracks as she was just a step behind him.  
  
Their faces we're extremely close together as she looked back into his cold eyes determinedly.  
  
"Very," she said quietly, brushing past him and walking down the stairs.  
  
Lunch was a bit quiet, as Ginny sat at the end of a long table with Draco at the opposite  
  
end. The dark furniture was starting to annoy her with its dreary colors. The high backed antique  
  
chairs were too stiff, too cold.  
  
"What's the point of having such a huge table? I mean, I practically have to shout to talk  
  
to you," Ginny asked, after swallowing a small bite of her personal-sized meat pie.  
  
"It was my grandfather's table. This was my grandfather's house. I sold the house I grew  
  
up in and bought this manor from my grandmother." Ginny noticed he didn't look at her when he  
  
said that, and instead he looked out the window towards the grounds. There was a large stone  
  
fence, with a small door that looked like it hadn't been opened in years.  
  
"What's back there?" Ginny asked, standing up to go look through the tall, black trimmed  
  
window. It was like a stained glass that lacked color and had iron patterns that weren't  
  
recognizable. Draco stood up beside her and looked at her sternly.  
  
"Nothing, that's the end of the property," he said quickly. Ginny looked at him and could  
  
tell something about her curiosity towards the wall bothered him.  
  
"Surely you're joking! I mean, this is such a huge manor, and it would have and equally  
  
huge grounds, I would think," she said.  
  
"Well it doesn't," he said in a tone that clearly meant the topic was closed for discussion.  
  
He sat down and went back to his meal. Sighing quietly, Ginny did the same.

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't help me move? Hermione, you're my last hope!" Ginny  
  
said, exasperated at her bad luck. She had originally asked her brother Ron to help her, but he  
  
said he had already promised to help their cousin Jacqueline move on the same day. Harry and  
  
Cho were gone on vacation, Luna was working, and her other brothers were all busy.  
  
"You should have asked me sooner, Gin! I have a meeting with Dumbledore today! And  
  
I'm late! I have to get going, I'm sorry," Hermione protested. She looked like she felt rather  
  
guilty. Ginny sighed looking at Hermione's fiery head in the fireplace.  
  
"That's alright Hermione, I'll find someone. I'll owl you later," she said, forcing herself to  
  
smile. Hermione smiled back and disappeared with a popping sound. Ginny ran a hand through  
  
her hair angrily. She had no idea who else to call, seeing as all her closest friends we're busy.  
  
Sighing again, she looked over the huge mound of boxes in her flat, all taped and labeled with  
  
names like 'kitchen stuff', 'clothes', 'bathroom things'. The boxes all stared at her like she was  
  
defeated, seeing as there was no way she could move all this on her own.  
  
Ginny was thoroughly disgusted when the manager had told her she'd have to move her  
  
stuff the muggle way because all port key and teleporting lines were full. She could have 

shrunken all the boxes, but the chances of losing one was immensely high, as was the chance

that she may not be able to get all her things back to her normal size. She looked out the

window down to the street below where a bright red truck she had rented stood, waiting for her

to bring her stuff down to. She had only one hope. She grabbed her wand as she apparated to

Draco's manor.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Ginny knocked on the door. To her surprise Draco answered it  
  
himself, as though he was about to walk out of it himself. Both of them  
  
jumped a little.  
  
"Weasley?" he asked, obviously surprised to see her since she said she wouldn't be  
  
seeing him until that evening since she was moving.  
  
"Malfoy," she said, addressing him politely. She shoved her hands in the back pockets of  
  
her jeans, casually forcing herself to smile a little.  
  
"I have a favor to ask...I know your probably extremely busy, or meeting someone for  
  
lunch or something but you're the last person I can go to and I...." She was talking  
  
rather fast, and Draco laughed quietly a bit.  
  
"Would you stop babbling already? What is this favor? If it requires me wearing a loin  
  
cloth of cutting Potter's hair then the answer is no," he smirked. Ginny was starting  
  
to get a little sick of that smirk, wondering what it looked like to see him smile actually, but she  
  
blew a piece of her hair out of her face and continued.  
  
"Well everyone canceled on me, and now I'm stuck with more boxes then I could possibly  
  
carry and a truck that's being unused, and a flat that I've yet to move into," she  
  
said. She looked at him swallowing her pride. "I was wondering if you could...well if you had the  
  
time...well, you know."  
  
"I could what? Come on, you have to ask nicely if you want me to do it." He smirked  
  
wickedly leaning against the door frame. Ginny glared at him, clenching her  
  
teeth.  
  
"Draco, would you please, oh please help me move my stuff to my apartment? Pretty  
  
please, with a chocolate frog on top?" she said, her cheeks getting red with anger. Draco

stroked his chin a little, then yawned.  
  
"Nicer then that. Come on, I know you can do it." He edged her on. Ginny's jaw dropped,  
  
but he raised an eyebrow, stopping her from calling him something nasty.  
  
"Please Draco, oh wondrous boss of mine, would you assist me in moving my stuff  
  
because your muscles are so big and large and I'm oh-so-weak and I need your help? Pretty  
  
PRETTY please?" she asked, clenching her fist so hard her nails were starting to dig into her

skin.  
  
Draco clapped loudly before grabbing onto her shoulders gently.  
  
"I knew you had it in you! I'll do it, but you owe me," he said, letting go of her. Ginny  
  
grumbled bitterly.  
  
"Just so you know, I'm giving you a very dirty look right now," she muttered before they  
  
apparated to her old apartment.


	8. What did you say!

**..::AN:Does anyone now how insane i was going with the indentation thing? then i actually read the homepage and figured out i wasn't doing anything lol. So i know how much it sucks, and it will make it more confusing but I'm trying to think of something that will sorta work like tabs/indents but im lost..any ideas? I lost my beta lol but thats ok cause i got twitchy wondering what she was doing cause im a control freak when it comes to writting. Shanti thanks anyway lol! u did great! Anywhoo here ya go hopefully i'll upload another chapter today if can gets it thingie fixed READ AND REVIEW PWEASE!!!!! :) ::..**

Ginny felt like she was going to rip her hair out of her head. This was beyond  
  
being too much for her to handle! There she was in the lobby of the beautiful and beyond  
  
perfect condominium building, while Draco was hiding outside, standing across from her  
  
brother and cousin Jacqueline.  
  
Jacqueline had her hands on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. Ginny had  
  
always loathed the corn silk-blonde, short witch she called her cousin. She had such a  
  
wicked side she would probably even make Draco sick, a syrupy voice and a fake large  
  
chest that Ginny always thought was in danger of being deflated by her overly long nails.  
  
She was a spoiled, selfish little brat who was the youngest of the family, she worked at  
  
the Daily Prophet, she had always been jealous of the attention Ginny had gotten.  
  
Jacqueline had always taken her anger out on Ginny by sabotaging her old desk chair,  
  
disorganizing Ginny's papers, things like that. But only Ginny could see through her  
  
cousins facade.  
  
The manager of the building was busy flipping through papers, turns out Ginny  
  
and Jacqueline had both applied for the condo here, there was a large confusion once two  
  
witches showed up with the name Miss. Weasley.  
  
Ron came back from talking to the manager, and looked at Ginny sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin but according to Mr. Barade Jaci did owl in first. So legally and  
  
technically the flat is hers by rights." he said sweetly.  
  
"YES!!" Jacqueline cheered loudly, her pig like nose up in the air proudly. She  
  
waved annoyingly at Ginny. "See you later darling! I've got a flat to move into!" she  
  
said, laughing quietly, yet wickedly.  
  
Ron gave her a sorry look and picked up one of the ugly pink boxes her cousin  
  
was using to move her things.  
  
"I'll be quick and then you can stay at my place." he offered. Ginny sighed  
  
shaking her head.  
  
"Thanks Ron but no thanks, I don't want to be a burden and don't say I wont be  
  
because we've tried living together before and you know I will be. I'll be gone by the  
  
time your done with pig faced prat up there." she said smiling weakly and storming back  
  
outside to find Draco leaning against the side of the truck. She was thankful that Ron  
  
hadn't seen Draco, otherwise there would have been a huge problem, but she was to  
  
angry to really care right now.  
  
"Well?" he asked impatiently, as he watched her storm down the stairs.  
  
Her chocolate brown eyes were alive with fury, her posture rigid. She angrily took  
  
off her blue sweater and tossed it through the window of the truck, the spring weather was  
  
starting to become to humid for her liking. She crossed her arms that her t-shirt didn't  
  
cover.  
  
"Little miss fat mouthed slut bitch got the god damned flat." she grumbled  
  
motioning for him to get inside. Ginny opened the door, Draco raised an eyebrow  
  
surprised she didn't rip it right off the bloody hinges.  
  
"Woah little Weasley's got one hell of a mouth on her." he thought to himself  
  
sliding into the truck on the other side. He saw Ginny let her head fall on the top of the  
  
wheel, her hair sliding in front of her face so he couldn't see her creamy complexion and  
  
few freckles.  
  
"Merlin I give up! I don't want to stay in another bloody hotel besides that's quite  
  
a drain on money no matter how much I get paid, Hermione's gone and her house is too  
  
small anyway, Ron and me cant live together, we never could, and Luna and Neville are  
  
still all mushy romantic even when im there. I'm so screwed!" she moaned banging her  
  
head against the wheel.  
  
"Stop that! If your skull cracks open and I get Weasley blood on me it'll take me  
  
days to wash it off!" he said loudly, she snorted a bit but she did stop.  
  
"Bull shit." she grumbled. "Im pure blooded just like you."  
  
"Yes but you're a Weasley." he said simply, smirking to himself.  
  
"And you're a Malfoy." she said just as simply, as though it closed the matter.  
  
"Well, your desperate so if you want you could stay at my manor until you can  
  
find another flat. I mean its not like I don't have enough room and we've still got this  
  
bloody interview to finish.."  
  
Ginny turned her head, sitting up a bit, her warm eyes wide with shock  
  
"What did you say?" she asked, blinking a bit more then usual trying to get over  
  
her head banging incident. Draco's mind screamed at him as she asked that.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY???!?!" it yelled, bells and whistles ringing. Draco  
  
was just as shocked as she was, though he didn't look it, he knew he didn't really mean to  
  
say that. Just as he was about to take it back, he felt something strange as she continued to  
  
look at him with her warm eyes. Draco blamed it on the humidity, and shook his head  
  
sighing lightly as he looked out the front window.  
  
"I mean it's a big place, I wont have to see you too often and all that." he  
  
shrugged.  
  
Ginny sat back into her seat, her mind was racing. Did Draco Malfoy, for the third  
  
time do something nice for her? First the purse thing, then agreeing to help her move, the  
  
offer for her to stay with him at his huge estate?! He really hadn't been extremely nice to  
  
her so far, of course he had his moments but most of his sarcasm, his humor was cold and  
  
bitter. She was used to it, but still, this was beyond anything she figured he'd do.  
  
"Wow..that's really kind of you..If your sure it'd be no trouble. It'd probably be  
  
easier to get the interview done." she said quietly. Draco shrugged and just nodded as  
  
Ginny put the car into gear and the pulled out of the roundabout in front of the building.

* * *

Ginny sat quietly on one of the couches in Draco's study, flipping through her  
  
notes so far. She had some more questions to ask him, she had lots of business related  
  
answers and questions, but not as many on the personal side.  
  
She took a sip of the tea one of the house elves had brought in, thinking about  
  
how she had seen a different side of Draco that afternoon. She had bought him lunch, and  
  
then ice cream at a small muggle restaurant before they had finished the drive to his  
  
manor. They had eaten in silence, then gotten back in the car and finished the drive, the  
  
radio going quietly.  
  
Draco had sent one of the butlers to prepare one of the rooms for her, but when  
  
the butler asked which one, Draco had taken the butler aside to him and whispered  
  
something quietly.  
  
Ginny tapped her pen to her thin lips, musing to herself. Though she had known  
  
him her whole time at Hogwarts, and now she was getting to know him better, she was  
  
beginning to think she was just breaking the surface of the deep, dark and mysterious  
  
waters that were Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco leaned against the wall outside his study, thinking to himself. Something  
  
pained him inside, he had just gone and overlooked the straightening of the room Ginny  
  
would be staying in. It was in the Western part of the manor, a room he hadn't entered  
  
since he was very young, a small boy. But he felt that the dark coloured rooms wouldn't  
  
suit the witch that now sat in his office, drinking tea while going over her notes.  
  
This was one of few rooms that weren't devoted to the Slytherin colours, Draco  
  
regretted being so lazy and careless to never do anything about the decor. Something  
  
inside his sort of stabbed at him when he remembered seeing the tears in Ginny's eyes  
  
when she saw the painting in the parlor. A complete opposite to the feeling he got when  
  
she smiled at him, she was the first person since 'her', the only woman he had ever really  
  
loved, to smile at him like that.  
  
For the first time in his lift, Draco felt truly ashamed, ashamed of not doing  
  
anything to get rid of the cold and barren feeling of the house. He gritted his teeth, he  
  
didn't like feelings, he never had. All his life Draco had pretty much only had a few  
  
emotions; anger, bitterness, and a sense of humor that was based on those two. Sarcasm  
  
he guessed really wasn't a feeling, he smirked because for him it sort of was how he  
  
lived.  
  
Moving to the door he wrapped quietly on it before stepping inside. Ginny turned  
  
her head smiling lightly.  
  
"So am I sleeping in the garage or something? So my Weasley hair and body don't  
  
touch your manors expensive beds?" she smirked standing up, holding the notebook to  
  
her chest. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Follow me." he said quietly, Ginny raised an eyebrow, there was something up.  
  
Her sisterly and friend like instincts kicked it, though she wasn't really sure if she could  
  
call Draco a friend it was weird seeing him like that. She gently put her hand on his arm  
  
making him turn to face her.  
  
Draco turned raising one eyebrow, seeing her with her narrowed eyes, a look of  
  
curiosity..and was that..worry? He wondered.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked. Draco moved away from her a bit, shaking his  
  
head.  
  
"No, nothing. Come on it's getting late." he said quietly, wondering how she  
  
knew as he led her up another flight of stairs and down a long hallway.  
  
Ginny crossed her arms, she could tell he was lying, she wondered how she could  
  
tell but she just, well, could. Sighing quietly she followed him, they passed some wizards  
  
with wands getting rid of small layers of dust on furniture and paintings, Ginny could tell  
  
this hallway hadn't been used too much.  
  
Draco stopped in front of an door, of mahogany with a black handle. "This is your  
  
room." he said quietly, Ginny looked at him curiously before opening the door. Once she  
  
took a look inside her heart seemed to stop.  
  
White walls, with beautiful tapestries of nymphs and fairies, that were slightly  
  
faded hung here and there. The ceiling was a bit higher then the hallway, illuminated by a  
  
crystal and silver chandelier that tinkled merrily once Draco shut the door behind her. A  
  
large bed with thick and elegantly carved banisters the same color as the door stood at the  
  
end of the room against the far wall but in the center. One either sides of the beds were  
  
long rectangular windows, with beautiful black detailing in iron, like in the dining room  
  
but cheerier. There were long curtains that were pulled back with gold tassels.  
  
Ginny walked into the center of the room, the wooden floors were warmer looking  
  
then the marble and wood of the rest of the house. A white vanity, obviously an antique,  
  
but one of the most stunning things Ginny had ever seen stood against another wall, with  
  
a small cushioned chair in front of it. The vanity had a few drawers, one with a small gold  
  
lock on it.  
  
Ginny forced herself to turn away from it, looking at the other furniture, the small  
  
antique day bed, the matching wardrobe and dresser. The long aged mirror beside the  
  
wardrobe, and an old changing screen, in excellent condition like everything else in the  
  
room. There was a beautifully carved fireplace on the wall, a small lamp placed on its  
  
banister, a gold gate covering the hearth.  
  
The gold embroidery on the blankets on the bed twinkled in the light, Ginny had  
  
never seen such a beautiful room in magazines, history books or anything else.  
  
Draco cleared his throat, she looked at him her jaw slightly open as she was still  
  
in awe of the room, her eyes wide and shining.  
  
"I hope it'll do." he said quietly, trying to shut out all the memories that came  
  
floating back to him at just being in this room. Something about the way Ginny seemed to  
  
take it all in, made the memories even stronger.  
  
"Are you joking?!" she finally managed to stammer out. "This is..its beyond  
  
anything I expected..I mean its more beautiful then anything I've ever seen." she  
  
confessed honestly, she was still trying to take it in, still shocked this was in the  
  
'Slytherin-Hall-of-Fame' manor. "It's amazing." she finished running her hand over one  
  
of the small end tables, also in white.  
  
Draco was shocked when Ginny held a hand up to her face, her eyes looked like  
  
they were brimming with tears.  
  
"Your not going to cry are you?" he asked, flabbergasted. Ginny closed her eyes  
  
letting the tears fall back into her eyes. For some reason, she was extremely touched by  
  
this gesture.  
  
"Can you blame me?" she laughed quietly. Draco shrugged, looking at the small  
  
clock that read it was now ten. Moving all her stuff into the truck had taken an hour, the  
  
fiasco at the condo building took another two and with the drive including supper took  
  
quite a while. Ginny had interviewed him with a few more simple questions in his study  
  
before he left her to over look the preparing of the room, that added up to making it a bit  
  
late.  
  
"Well your probably tired. Your things have already been unpacked. Goodnight."  
  
he said turning to leave.  
  
"Draco wait." she said quietly, he turned surprised to see her close to him, she put  
  
a hand on the side of his cheek, by his chin and kissed him lightly on the other cheek. She  
  
blushed a bit, but smiled lightly.  
  
"Thank you., for everything" she said quietly stepping back. Draco nodded,  
  
stunned and managed to step out of the room, shutting the door behind him and walking  
  
to his own room.

* * *

Draco felt the warm tingling sensation in his cheek, he closed the door to his own  
  
room behind him and collapsed on the end of his bed, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"So many memories.." he whispered, going his stash of liquor on top of his  
  
dresser. He poured himself half a glass of Firewhisky, draining the glass quickly. He  
  
drummed his long elegant fingers against the fine crystal, the pain of his memories  
  
lessening a little, but barely enough for his liking.  
  
Massaging his temples Draco kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt then laid  
  
down on his bed, falling asleep slowly. 


	9. When Your Gone

**..::AN: chappie Nine..hope u likes..if u like this fic spread the word about it to other g/d shippers i really love hearing what people think about it!! more comedic moments coming soon..i hope . ::..**

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning, the thick blankets and pillows keeping her warm and  
  
cozy. She smiled a bit to herself, she felt so content in this room, it gave off such a  
  
pleasant feeling towards her, she sat up thinking she just had the best sleep of her life.  
  
She looked to see the fire was going lightly, the room was a bit dark even though  
  
it was morning. She slipped out of the enormous bed finding her slippers on the side of  
  
the bed where she left them the night before and slid her feet into them.  
  
Looking outside the window she saw the sky was a greyish-blue, like it had rained  
  
last night. She saw small puddles outside and realized it had, she looked to see she her  
  
room was at the side of the manor, overlooking a small creek. Sighing she opened the  
  
other small door in the room and went to take a shower in the bathroom that matched the  
  
room  
  
As the hot water ran over her face Ginny reached for her scented shower gel, that  
  
had been conveniently placed in the shower with all her other bath things. It was then she  
  
remembered she had kissed Draco's cheek, she sighed angrily tempted to gouge out her  
  
eyes with the scrub brush.  
  
"Why the hell did I have to do that? He probably laughed at me the whole way to  
  
his quarters." she grumbled quietly out loud. She knew why, she really was touched by  
  
him letting her sleep in this magnificent room. She knew he had seen her on the verge of  
  
tears in his parlor, she felt terrible about him seeing her like that, she was surprised he  
  
didn't make her sleep in that room itself, the painting right in front of her.  
  
She would have done that to anyone who did something that nice for her.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" she thought to herself, curiously.  
  
Once dressed in a pair of black pants and a white sweater Ginny went downstairs  
  
for breakfast, to find there was a large commotion in the foyer.  
  
"I told you to just give her the damn note is that too hard to understand?!"  
  
someone yelled angrily, Ginny recognized it as Draco's voice. She stopped on the side of  
  
the staircase that branched into the grand one.  
  
"But Mr. Draco! She's your guest! You can't just leave for that long and expect  
  
her to not wonder what's going on! Besides she's got her article to do!" protested one of  
  
the ghost maids, a young girl in a misty uniform.  
  
"Leaving?" Ginny asked, all heads turned up to her and Draco sighed angrily.  
  
"Leaving where?" she asked going down the stairs quickly. She saw two suitcases by the  
  
door, Draco wearing a thick traveling robe of black.  
  
"Leaving where?" she repeated going over to him, in disbelief.  
  
"I've been called to Ireland." he said. "I cant miss this for anything and I'm sorry.  
  
But I got my secretary to owl number twenty two and move your deadline to the next  
  
issue of the magazine. The party for Vraleish has been moved to the end of the month for  
  
when I return. You can stay here until I return, I'll be back in a week. The back grounds  
  
past the stone wall, and the southern wing are forbidden, they're run down and I haven't  
  
gotten about to repairing them yet. I don't want an injury hanging over my head. I must  
  
go now before im late." he said, pulling on a pair of black dragon hide gloves.  
  
Ginny looked at him angrily. "So your just going to leave? And what your were  
  
planning to leave me some stupid note to explain why you were leaving?"  
  
Draco opened the door, and sent for a servant to prepare a portkey to Ireland  
  
immediately. Draco looked at the staircase behind her, he hadn't looked her in the face  
  
during the entire conversation so far and it was driving her mad.  
  
"You get this enormous place to yourself, you can go and do as you please and  
  
you know I don't really mind. I don't see why you care so much whether I'm gone or not.  
  
I'll see you in a week." with that he stepped out, carrying his suitcases into the light rain  
  
that returned a little while ago.  
  
Ginny sighed fiddling with the simple silver chain she wore around her neck,  
  
looking down at the floor a little downcast.  
  
"Neither do I.." she murmured.

* * *

The brown and black spotted owl soared in through the window, its long and  
  
graceful wings on a slight angle before it stopped on Ginny's old school trunk she now  
  
had placed at the end of the large bed.  
  
Ginny smiled getting a treat from a small box she usually kept in her night stand,  
  
but was now sitting on her dresser. She let the owl take a few in its beak before untying  
  
the letter from its left leg.  
  
"Dear Ginny!  
  
Where have you been? You haven't showed up for work in ages! Are you trying to get  
  
yourself fired? What about the flat? We're you able to move in without my help? Let me  
  
know everything, I've been worrying myself to death!"  
  
Love Luna."  
  
Ginny slapped her forehead getting a piece of paper and quill, she looked at the  
  
quill before dipping it in the ink. Thinking about how strange it felt to be holding one  
  
again, with being in such a hurry all the time, surrounded by modern inventions, she  
  
hadn't had to use one since her school days.  
  
Something so small as that made Ginny realize as she dipped the quill into a small  
  
ink pot and began to write atop her school chest, that she was losing touch with the ways  
  
thing had been. She was so caught up in her job, she had forgotten how much she used to  
  
like writing poetry with quills to make it look like calligraphy. How she used to swim in a  
  
small pond with her brothers, not caring if she got covered in the clay that used to sit at  
  
the bottom of the murky waters.  
  
Little things she used to love to do. Reading books while sitting on the large fence  
  
that used to end the property of the burrow, while looking out at the large forest. The dirt  
  
roads she used to walk down that were in that forest, leading to large oak and cedar trees  
  
that were too big for her to fit her arms around.  
  
As she mindlessly wrote back to Luna, telling her that Luna couldn't know where  
  
she was because it had to do a lot with her article, but she'd be back soon. Things like  
  
that without mentioning where she really was, what she was doing. She continued to  
  
think of all the things that seemed so silly when she was younger, that she'd endure for  
  
hours upon hours. Making crowns out of daisies and sitting them upon her head while  
  
trying to catch fairies in the fields, taking naps under the boughs of ancient looking  
  
gnarled trees.  
  
Ginny had been alone a lot when she was younger, her brothers, though they hated  
  
to admit it now, shut her out a lot. Because she was the girl in the family they always  
  
teased her, but she found her peace in doing things she loved by herself.  
  
Sighing Ginny attached her short letter back to the owls leg, and watched it soar  
  
back out the window it came through into the dull rain that had persisted all morning. The  
  
clock ticked quietly, Ginny quietly sat down on the thick bed wondering how she could  
  
have let herself get so caught up in the modern and chic world of journalism, and forget  
  
so many things that used to mean everything to her.

* * *

The carriage Draco sat in rattled up the rocky road, Draco looked out at the lush  
  
green hills that rolled by, stone fences cris-crossing endlessly. He rubbed his temple,  
  
ignoring the migraine that was setting in.  
  
There was no real meeting, he made this trip a few times a year. A visit he wished  
  
he could make more often, but couldn't seem to find the time. But once he got the  
  
message that something was wrong with 'her,' he couldn't stay away. He had to go and  
  
see for himself. Praying that nothing was wrong, Draco stepped out of the carriage trying  
  
to regain the feeling in his legs the cramped carriage had taken away. Then walked into  
  
the tall castle-like stone building.

* * *

The light rain continued, Ginny looked at the grey clouds sadly before apparating  
  
to Diagon Alley. Pulling her light cloak around her she stepped out of the light rain that  
  
continued in the cobble streets where witches and wizards were bustling by to get errands  
  
done.  
  
Hood raised Ginny scampered into the wizards book shop Flourish and Blotts  
  
taking shelter from the rain. Not that this was her only reason for coming here, Ginny  
  
came to try and salvage some of the things she was beating herself for forgetting.  
  
Scanning through the isles, Ginny lowered her hood, letting her deep red hair fall  
  
down her shoulders as she searched through row upon row of endless books. She sighed  
  
looking up the massive, small, and tiny volumes, all different colours and different topics.  
  
Her eyes came across a few murder stories she usually wouldn't mind reading. But today  
  
that's not what she was interested in, she made her hand recoil away from that section and  
  
moved on.  
  
"Here we go." Ginny smiled quietly to herself as she reached an 'Old Fantasy  
  
Classics' section. She pulled out several books that caught her eye, the covers with  
  
beautifully illustrated designs, all looking like an original copy.  
  
The Witch and the Cathedral, Swept Away Before Dawn, Lilies of the Valley,  
  
Dancing Gargoyles at Midnight, The Nymph and the Pearl, and Enchanted, were all titles  
  
of the old books she stacked up in her arms. They were old books, around the time of  
  
Ginny's great-grandmother, stories her Grannie had been read when she was little. These  
  
were exactly the sort of books Ginny used to read when she was younger.  
  
She carefully made her way to the counter by the till, holding onto the books  
  
tightly before setting them down on the polished wood as carefully as she could. An  
  
elderly wizard popped up from behind the counter with large spectacles that made his  
  
eyes seem twice their normal size, Ginny all but had a heart attack.  
  
"Oh my god!" she said as she jumped up startled. The wizard chuckled merrily.  
  
"My you have some collection here." he said, he picked up the velvet covered  
  
book on top and his eyes widened even more. "My my.. " he muttered.  
  
"What?" Ginny asked, a little un nerved by his reaction, and from how he popped  
  
up out of no where.  
  
The man looked at her, lowering his spectacles, his bright purple eyes brimming  
  
with curiosity and happiness. "I haven't sold any of these books within sixty years.  
  
Nobody has even touched that section in that long either. But you wouldn't believe how  
  
happy I am your buying them! Classics these here are, touching and brilliant works of art,  
  
there will never be books that leave you as stunned as these ones." he breathed, ringing  
  
the books up. He then wrapped them up in brown paper and tied them with a simple red  
  
ribbon. Ginny smiled warmly at the old wizard.  
  
"I used to read books like these a lot when I was still in school. Especially The  
  
Nymph and the Pearl, I liked that one the most because she had red hair like me and too  
  
many brothers." she remembered out loud. The man smiled even wider.  
  
"I'm glad you came in today Miss. Seeing someone buy these books has given me  
  
faith in some of today's young whipper-snappers. So you'll let me give you a discount."  
  
he commanded as the gold till shot out her bill amazingly quickly.  
  
"Oh no..I couldn't, I mean after all they're worth every knut and galleon." she  
  
said, taken a back by the mans offer.  
  
"Nonsense. Besides I want to see you come back and buy more of these soon,  
  
that'll be fifty galleons and twelve sickles please." he said holding out his hand. Ginny  
  
smiled handing him the money.  
  
"Thank you very much Sir. And don't worry I will be back I promise." she  
  
promised, she waved and left the shop with her package. Underneath the small overhang  
  
of the shops roof she pointed the end of her wand at the package and said clearly;  
  
"Impervius!" so the books wouldn't get ruined. Smiling and excited to get back to the  
  
manor where she could start on her books she raised her hood and went out into the rain  
  
to go and buy some chocolates. 


	10. The Key

**..::AN: Aww thanks for the comments! u guys rock. Yah i didn't want to get rid of my bata reader but shes really busy right now and can**'** be my beta..so yah. some of those reviews are so long!! lol but thanks they made me all giddy inside lol!! im reading order of the phoenix right now (yes AGAIN for the bazlilionth time) and im going away on friday, updates may become slowm im not sure yet. Hope you likes!::..**

* * *

_The nymph glided gently across the water, she appeared to be skating even  
  
though the air was warm due to the coming of summer. As she bent down something in  
  
the water twinkled, like a magnificent star that had fallen from the heavens that  
  
endlessly reached across the sky.  
  
The nymph reached into the cool waters and pulled out a brilliant pearl, it seemed  
  
to hold all the light in the universe inside its shining pearl..._' Ginny jumped as the book  
  
slipped from her hand and fell to the floor noisily. Ginny sighed shoving the rest of the small  
  
hazelnut stuffed chocolate in her mouth before hanging over the bed using her hand to reach for  
  
the book by feeling across the floor.  
  
Suddenly her finger felt a chip in the wood, a chip about the size of her thumb, in one of  
  
the floorboards. Curiously Ginny nudged it and felt it slide a little, making sure she kept her  
  
finger on the board so she didn't loose it she got to her knees on the side of the bed swallowing  
  
the rest of the chocolate.  
  
"Lumos" she muttered as she pointed her wand at under the bed. Her book sat  
  
upturned, a few of the pages curved gently against he floor, and her finger sat on a small and  
  
discreet dent in a floorboard.  
  
Ginny tightened the grip her finger had on the board, and pried up. The board came  
  
lose easily, letting a thick layer of dust blow into Ginny's face. Ginny brushed the stinging dirt  
  
out of her eyes, then slid under the bed further to look what the board was covering.  
  
There was a small rectangular space, what looked like a storage space. Ginny pointed  
  
her wand further down into the space looking for anything that someone had left in there. Ginny  
  
blew into the space, letting more dust fly out until she could make out something at the bottom  
  
of the space. There sitting in another pile of dust was a small key.  
  
She picked it up and slid out from under the bed examining it in the brighter light.  
  
"Nox" she said quietly examining the key. It was an antique skeleton key, a light gold  
  
colour with little flowers engraved around the end. Looking up at the stunning white vanity, she  
  
looked at the lock on the drawer and curiosity pry at her mind.  
  
She stood up quietly, the only other sounds in the room besides her soft footsteps were  
  
the gentle ticking of the clock and the pattering of the rain in the night. Just as quietly she sat on  
  
the comfy chair with her key in one hand and the wand in the other.  
  
Ginny ran over her finger over the lock on the thin drawer, she had tried to open it  
  
several times with different spells and enchantments but it never had worked. Hoping for the  
  
best she slid the small key into the whole and turned it gently, she smiled happily as the drawer  
  
unlocked and slid open a little bit. She gently pulled out the drawer open more so she could  
  
peer inside.  
  
There was a very old looking gold quill laying out on a leather case, and an antique ink  
  
bottle, still full with a silver cap sitting beside it. There was a silver thimble, a dainty needle with  
  
a small bit of thread attached that seemed to have lost its colour. And in the far corner was a  
  
stack of used envelopes, tied with a piece of brown cord.  
  
"What are these?" Ginny asked herself quietly reaching for them and pulling them out  
  
being sure to hold onto them gently. The paper was delicate, but on the verge of crumbling due  
  
to its age, quickly gently put her wand to the papers.  
  
"Restero Brunian" she said clearly, the papers suddenly felt a little stiffer and she was  
  
certain she could go through the envelopes without them crumbling on her. She gently slipped  
  
the envelopes out of the brown cord and opened the one on top as she held them in her hand  
  
and walked back over to her bed. A folded piece of parchment was inside, a letter of some  
  
sort. Ginny sat down on her bed and began to read.

* * *

After Ginny sat down the last letter, she felt tears running down her cheeks. Her throat  
  
tied in a knot and she had to wipe at her eyes with the back of her simple white sleeve of her  
  
pajamas.  
  
The letters were old, from a woman named Sherise, who had lived in this house. How  
  
long ago, Ginny had no idea. But the letters were her corresponding with her sister, who had  
  
lived in Ireland. This story had made her heart wrench, but make her so curious she couldn't  
  
stand it.  
  
Sherise had married her childhood sweetheart, a man who was supposedly a dream  
  
boat. They were happily married and had one child, they had lived in a manor Ginny assumed  
  
was this one. This room, this haven Ginny was sleeping had belonged to her and her alone.  
  
Sherise didn't sleep in here all the time, only when her husband was away, but she read and  
  
wrote her letters in this room every chance she had gotten.  
  
Ginny smiled as she read over one of the lines that told how silly Sherise felt because  
  
her favorite thing in this room was the vanity, she would sit in front of it for hours and just brush  
  
her hair. Sherise had been happy, but the other thing that kept her sanity was taken away from  
  
her.  
  
Her husband was a rich man, powerful, but he began to grow distant from Sherise. His  
  
wife believed that he was starting to become interested in some magic that was spreading  
  
around the more devious wizards, that he was dabbling too much in Dark Magic.  
  
Before he had began to push away from Sherise, her husband and her had a favorite  
  
place in the grounds. That Sherise had made and taken care of, a garden that was at the edge of  
  
the grounds.  
  
In her letters Sherise had described the garden with so much detail to her sister  
  
Elizabeth, that the thought of this place alone made Ginny's eyes tear.  
  
"You wouldn't believe it Elizabeth! Now that the spring has warmed the air, and rain,  
  
the flowers have all opened up. To get to the garden, you follow a path inside a maze of tall  
  
shrubbery, then you find the door. The door is black iron, with ivy crawling up it, as though it  
  
wants to be hidden from anyone who passes by. But once you open the door, you walk down  
  
some circular stone steps set in a lush grass slope and through a tall stone archway. The  
  
archways are thin pillars, that circle the main part of the garden, aged and also covered in dark  
  
ivy. Then you see it, a pond in the center, an solemn statue of an angel sitting in the center and  
  
the water surrounded by stones. White lilies float on the surface, and fishes of all colours swim  
  
in the shallow waters.  
  
The flowers are everywhere, the only way you cant trample on the beautiful things is by  
  
following a small path that spreads out made of white and grey stepping-stones. But the flowers  
  
are so beautiful I could stare at them forever, if Heaven doesn't have flowers as beautiful as  
  
these Lizzie, then I never want to die.  
  
So many colours, more colours then I have ever seen in paintings or expensive clothes,  
  
or even from the rainbow. Blue and pink tulips, with bright green stems that bend slightly in the  
  
breeze. So many red and white roses, crawling up the pillars, and other small statues, the back  
  
of the stone bench. The smell of them lingers on you all night even if you left the garden at dawn,  
  
only being among them long enough to inhale. The violets, the blue bells, the dragon snaps and  
  
the white lilies, I cant wait to show you.  
  
I feel so at peace when I'm there with my husband, we just sit for ages looking at all the  
  
colours while he sometimes plays his violin. I hope you can come soon so I can show you my  
  
sacred paradise.  
  
Love always  
  
Your sister Sherise."  
  
But something had gone wrong, once her son was seven, the son and father had  
  
stopped coming into the garden. They never visited anymore, and when Sherise would ask why  
  
they would laugh at her and go into their study. Shutting her out. Elizabeth warned her, to try  
  
and bring her son back to her, to try and get close to him before she lost him. Elizabeth felt that  
  
Sherise's husband had fallen so deep into the dark arts, at such a young age, that it had begun  
  
to consume him. Her husband was lost.  
  
Sherise wrote back saying she tried, but her husband did something she never thought  
  
he would do. She had gotten into a fight with him, he said he didn't want his son back in that  
  
'swamp' she called a garden. And she had to get her head out of the clouds and see that the  
  
times were slowly changing, she couldn't stay in that garden forever. He would make sure of  
  
that.  
  
Her husband, named Cain, had dragged her outside by her wrist and forced her to  
  
watch as he cursed her garden with Dark Ancient Magic. The flowers wilted, the ivy crumbled  
  
and the statues grew grim and evil faces.  
  
The pond turned black full of rotten decay, and where the roses once were the petals  
  
burned magically into the air and were replaced with large and poisonous looking thorns. Cain  
  
threw her out of the garden where she landed roughly on the cold stone, cutting her hand badly  
  
on a jagged rock. Then Cain sealed the door, cursing the garden to always be dead, then  
  
Sherise was forced to watch as poisonous thistles covered the door, to be sealed forever. She  
  
could see it from the house, the painful memories to haunt her until she died, her paradise was  
  
now a decaying hell.  
  
Sherise had kept they key, but told her sister what had happened as she was confined  
  
to her husbands room every day, in terrible mental and emotional agony. It was then her sister  
  
sent her a long spell that Ginny saw at the bottom of a letter, the spell was to be used by  
  
Sherise. Sherise would never use dark magic, but this curse was so strong it couldn't be undone  
  
by good magic alone, so if Sherise said this spell while touching the door to the garden, it would  
  
enchant it to only sleep. The garden would stay dead, until...  
  
The end of the paper was ripped, so Ginny couldn't read the end of how it could be  
  
awakened. The curse was still there, the garden still appeared to be dead, but somehow this  
  
spell Sherise had read had helped it become eventually able to be re grown. For it to come  
  
back when something, a something Ginny didn't know, happened.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened and she suddenly got an idea and excitement perked up inside of  
  
her. Draco had forbidden her to go into the backgrounds behind the wall, but didn't he say  
  
before that the wall was the end of the property? Was it possible that maybe, Sherise's cursed  
  
garden lay dormant behind that stone slab?  
  
Ginny ran to her trunk and threw open the lid, she quickly tore off a small piece of  
  
parchment and scribbled down with her quill:  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry to bother you but I really really need to cash in that favor you owe  
  
me. You know the one that has to do with me not-telling-anyone-about-you-wearing-  
  
cocoanuts-and-a-grass-skirt-at-my-twentieth-birthday? Well that favor, I know your on  
  
vacation and I know it means a lot to you but I really need to borrow your invisibility cloak.  
  
Only for a few days I have some things that I need to check out, their pretty important and I  
  
promise nothing will happen to it. If so send it with my bird, or instead send me a letter saying  
  
I'm off my rocker, either way I'll still be able to be friends with you. I may not like you anymore  
  
but I may be your friend, just kidding you Harry.  
  
Ginny."  
  
Sighing she went over to her trunk and pulled out a brightly coloured, India-style bottle  
  
with a crystal stopper. Gently she took off the cap and tilted it onto her bed. A pink and silver  
  
smoke came out and started whirling quickly shimmering with millions of sparkles, suddenly the  
  
smoke collected into a small sphere before expanding quietly in the form of a bright and tropical bird. This had been a present from her brother Charlie, who found this exotic creature when  
  
he was searching for Dragons in India. Though the name for this amazing bird was in a language  
  
Ginny couldn't say or remember, it was sort of like a phoenix in some ways. Instead of being  
  
reborn in fire, it slept in the form of smoke, that had to be kept in a small space otherwise the  
  
bird could be swept away on the breeze and get injured.  
  
It had the same basic shape of a phoenix, with long tail feathers and large graceful  
  
wings. This creature, that Ginny had named Starfire, was just as reliable as an owl but faster.  
  
Ginny stroked the creatures soft head, Starfire coed softly, a noise that tinkled like a music box.  
  
With gentle fingers Ginny tied the letter to the birds leg and let it nuzzle her affectionately before  
  
letting Starfire fly out through the window.  
  
"I hope Harry gets this before my curiosity gets the best of me." she sighed before  
  
heading downstairs for some late night tea.

* * *

**Starfire the creature is mine, i own it, the name Starfire is from teen titans (cutest show ever!!) **

**Sherise, Cain, and Elizabeth are mine..who are they..I dunno ..oh yah wait ME!! heh  
Now who really was sherise? **


	11. Suds and Bootyshaking

**..::AN: Going away until tuesday, leaving tommorow at about 1 or 2ish in the afternoon so there will be a reason for lack of updates. NOW LISTEN UP!!!! just to get the funnyness effect i suggest you download or if u have it listen to the song "scandalous' by Mis-Teeq once u get to the part about GInny and the Cd player. It'll add to the mood..im not a that type of music person but i thought it suited Ginny's fun personality well. Hmm yah lol::..**

* * *

Ginny hummed a small tune softly to herself as she strode down the hallway,  
  
aiming for the grand staircase in order to get to the kitchens. She had her green robe  
  
around her, underneath a satin pair of white pants she usually slept in and a matching  
  
button up shirt, her slippers were like flip flop sandles except for the fact they were  
  
extremely slippery on the marble and wooden floors, and were fluffy.  
  
Ginny rounded the corner, swerving a little to avoid a large antique vase, but  
  
when she put her foot down gently it flew up in the air and she landed on her back.  
  
Shrieking a bit Ginny zoomed on the marble floor quickly, a red thing instructed her view  
  
as she ran into a red bucket full of soapy water that landed conveniently on her head  
  
covering her in the lemon smelling suds.  
  
Ginny shrieked loudly as she tore the bucket off her head and saw the banister  
  
ahead of her, the bars magically shifting out of her way leaving a space big enough for her  
  
to fall one extremely high story to the ground. Ginny tried to put her hands down,  
  
searching for something to grab onto but her hands slipped on the floor that seemed to be  
  
covered with some heavily viscous liquid, Ginny dug her toes down attempting to slow  
  
herself down and ended up sliding onto her soaking wet stomach felt herself speeding up  
  
as she reached the banister and falling over the edge to the hard floor below.  
  
"BYONADRA!!" someone yelled loudly as Ginny hurtled to the floor. Closing  
  
her eyes Ginny waited for the impact, it came but she felt herself on something soft and  
  
cushiony. "I'm so sorry Miss!!" a timid voice cried. Ginny slowly wiped the suds out of her  
  
eyes and looked to see she was on a mat of white and gold sparkly bubbles, that was  
  
slowly lowering to the ground. A young witch and wizard, barely old enough to be out of  
  
Hogwarts were looking up at her with mops in their hands and horrified looks. One of the  
  
only other non-ghost servants nodded and lowered his wand before scurrying back  
  
outside, Ginny nodded her thanks to him before he turned to leave.  
  
Ginny slipped off the mat with a loud and distinctive squish, followed by the  
  
sound of water rolling off of her and onto the floor. Ginny had a straight face, almost  
  
everyone working in the house were now peering at her from different places around the  
  
manor.  
  
"What was that stuff I slipped in?" Ginny asked quietly, her voice rather toneless.  
  
"Well it was Monsieur Squeaky's Super Slippery Floor Scrub For Super Shiny  
  
Floors..Miss." the wizard ended. He had a shag like hair cut, and light brown eyes, the  
  
witch had the same goldeny-brown hair with glasses over eyes that matched his.  
  
"Well then. How terrible do I look?" Ginny asked, her lip twitching about to let  
  
her laughter burst out. The witch and wizard looked at each other, looks of horror on their  
  
faces, they both looked like they'd seen a ghost. Ginny could tell they were worried  
  
whether she'd tell Draco to fire them or not.  
  
"Not terrible at all Miss Weasley! You look stunning as always!" the girl  
  
squeaked, she was rather curvy for her age but had a beautiful figure that Ginny silently  
  
envied over her skinny one.  
  
"We'll see.." Ginny smiled, she carefully walked, more like waddled actually, to  
  
the mirror that hung in the entrance hall above a table and vase of flowers. Upon seeing  
  
her reflection she automatically burst into laughter.  
  
Her hair was straggly, soaking wet and covered in white soapy bubbles, while her  
  
robe turned darker and had a streak of the cleaning solvent on the back and front of it, her  
  
cheeks were flushed from the lack of breath and screaming she had just done. She looked  
  
like someone who had just been pummeled with a water charm then washed like a dog.  
  
A few people chuckled, the house elves looked dismayed at what to do, until  
  
Dobby came out, dressed in his impressive bell hop suit yelling "Miss Wheezy!" to Ginny  
  
and ended up slipping on the floor where Ginny had dripped water and toppling into her.  
  
It was the that loud, chaotic laughter came and echoed through the manor. Dobby looked  
  
up at her with a shocked look but as she continued to laugh he giggled timidly. How long  
  
it had been since something like this happened, Ginny had no idea, neither did the eldest  
  
of the ghost butlers. But they knew one thing, having this guest there certainly was  
  
entertaining.

* * *

Ginny sipped her green tea smiling to herself as she sat at one of the islands in the  
  
kitchen on a high stool.  
  
"Im so sorry Miss! We understand if you get us fired I mean you could have been  
  
badly hurt! And Master Draco said.." the girl paused, as the boy that looked like her  
  
elbowed her in the ribs.  
  
"I already said its fine, it was an honest mistake I don't see why either of you two  
  
should be fired. But wait what did Master Draco say?" Ginny asked sweetly.  
  
"What my sister meant is that he uh..he..Master said he didn't want an injury over  
  
his head remember?" the boy stammered. Ginny raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I don't think that's what you two were getting at now is on spill what  
  
did he say?" she asked looking at the two.  
  
"Well he said that if anything happened to you while you were here our jobs  
  
would be gone." the girl said quietly.  
  
Ginny smiled a bit. "Ah so he has a bit of heart doesn't he? That's a surprise." she  
  
said sipping her tea. "So who are you two?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Emma, and this is my brother Nathaniel." the girl addressed. The boy  
  
nodded civilly.  
  
"How old are you two? You don't look any older then seventeen." Ginny asked  
  
taking a small bite of one of the cookies the house elf had brought to her and all the  
  
workers on break.  
  
"I'm fifteen." said Emma, who still looked rather nervous.  
  
"I'm turning seventeen next month, we just work here a couple of weeks in the  
  
summer, our mum works with Master Draco and this gets us our spending money besides  
  
what mum gets us for school." Nathaniel said proudly. "We had best be getting back to  
  
work though. Thank you so much Miss Weasley for not owling Master Draco our  
  
mistake." With that both of them nodded to her before picking up mops and heading back  
  
up to the landing above the staircase.  
  
Pursing her lips Ginny ran her finger around the rim of her tea cup, she was  
  
wondering what could of happened if that wizard hadn't conjured the bubble charm.  
  
What would Draco have done? How would he have reacted if they told him she had been  
  
squished?

* * *

The next morning Ginny awoke to see that Starfire had not yet returned with  
  
Harry's response, her heart sunk a little but after a quick shower she pulled on a pair of  
  
jeans and a long sleeved shirt and looked out the window.  
  
The day was still rainy, the clouds were a dull grey and the window was flecked  
  
with small droplets of water and the side of the grounds her window faced, appeared to  
  
become a thick mess of mud.  
  
Ginny sat down in front of the vanity and began to brush her hair sub-  
  
consciencely, she looked at the stack of letters from Sherise she had placed carefully on  
  
top of the clean white table surface of the vanity after she had read them.  
  
She began to wonder more about Sherise, who she really was, and what she had to  
  
do with this house. It looked old, ancient almost. Who had first built it? And who was the  
  
last person to open this drawer? Was she the first person to read these letters since  
  
Sherise and Elizabeth? She also wondered if Draco knew about Sherise and what had  
  
happened, or if he was completely un-aware of what happened in this manor before he  
  
bought it?  
  
Draco. She hadn't thought about him in a little while, which was odd since she  
  
had been thinking about him quite a lot lately. Where was he really? For some reason, she  
  
highly doubted he was actually on a business meeting, she felt guilty admitting it. But  
  
after all he was Draco Malfoy, and learning to trust him so far was a bumpy and difficult  
  
road full of lots of surprises.  
  
Was he buying illegal goods? Maybe going to a strip joint for a week to relax?  
  
Was he secretly in a underground wizard band? Ginny snorted quietly at the last thought,  
  
sometimes her imagination scared ever herself. Maybe he's visiting a lover of his?  
  
Ginny felt a weird burning sensation in her chest, and her mind suddenly went a  
  
bit numb. Shaking it off she wondered if she was getting a cold, suddenly feeling colder  
  
she raised her wand and pointed it at the fireplace with dry logs in it and said "Incendio"  
  
quietly. The flames warmed the room instantly but Ginny continued to think on the last  
  
possibility of what Draco was doing.  
  
So what if Draco had a lover, a girlfriend or even seven wives? It really wasn't  
  
any of her business was it? But then why did Ginny suddenly feel spiteful, she wondered.  
  
Could it be possible that even for a second, that Ginny Weasley might have been jealous  
  
of any woman who had the heart of Draco Malfoy.  
  
Stunned, Ginny's grip loosened on her brush and it fell heavily to the wooden  
  
floor loudly waking her out of her train of thought. She leaned down to pick it up and  
  
continued to run it slowly through her soft hair.  
  
No jealousy couldn't be it, maybe she was just jealous because maybe he had  
  
somebody and she didn't. Not that Ginny didn't want to be in a relationship, but she  
  
hadn't really tried lately. She had gone out with quite a few people, she had been in three  
  
serious relationships that didn't work. One when she was younger with Dean Thomas,  
  
then with Seamus Finnigan and her last relationship with Colin Creevey went downhill  
  
faster then all the others.  
  
But how come, Ginny wasn't gagging at the thought of being in the same house as  
  
Draco Malfoy? She had even sort of been really nice to him, quite a few times actually.  
  
She looked up over to the window to see Starfire landing on the window sill.  
  
Ginny ran over to the window and let the colourful bird in the window and let it  
  
settle on her trunk before taking the package out of its talons. Hopefully that Harry wasn't  
  
giving her a sweater she smiled widely when she unwrapped the brown paper and the  
  
silvery, water-like cloak slipped onto the lid of the trunk beside Starfire who was  
  
watching her owner with wide eyes.  
  
Carefully Ginny raised the sort of large note that looked like it was a bit hastily  
  
written.  
  
'Hey Gin!  
  
How's things there? It's gorgeous here, I think one year I'll make everyone come here its  
  
fantastic. Our cabana has a perfect view of the ocean, and not far from the bazaar. (Cho  
  
has been going crazy dragging me into so many stores to wait for her to try on more  
  
bathing suits and dresses then I knew existed on one planet. She has bought more already  
  
then she will ever wear. Me? I've bought a box of sweets. That's it) I was a little startled  
  
when I saw your letter, but of course I'd let you borrow it. Just take care of it for me  
  
alright? I doubt I'll need it here but send it back anyway when your done. Your not going  
  
to tell me what you need it for are you? Who's bedroom are you sneaking into my dear  
  
Ginny? Well make sure that your careful alright?  
  
Oh no, Cho just came back all excited saying she found a shoe store that I have to  
  
'come see to believe!' Ah well I have a surprise planned out for her this evening  
  
(Romantic dinner in a secluded cove, a cruise on a sailboat then we're sleeping out on a  
  
really comfy pillow bed thing. Im not that touched with my feminine side so I don't really  
  
know what its called. But anyway I cant wait to see her face when she see's it.) Well I  
  
better get going. Cho wants me to tell you she says Hello and that she misses you btu  
  
she's trying to read the letter so I have to go!  
  
See you in a few weeks.  
  
Harry (That cocoanut thing never leaves that letter)'  
  
Ginny smiled, she could picture the look on Cho's face when Harry surprised her.  
  
Though sometimes he could be extremely clueless towards any woman no matter it was a  
  
friend or his wife, sometimes he could be so strangely sweet it would make up for it.  
  
Her stomach made a large grumbling noise so Ginny opened the pretty colourful  
  
bottle letting Starfire turn back into smoke and glide into the bottle, before folding the  
  
invisibility cloak neatly and hiding it in her trunk. Whistling quietly, and making sure she  
  
was stepping on dry floor when she rounded corners, she went to go and eat breakfast.

* * *

Ginny groaned a bit as she saw the house was swarming with Ghost servants, this  
  
was BEYOND being bad timing. Her curiosity was gnawing at her, making her slightly  
  
irritable and impatient. This was getting to be too much.  
  
She had no idea what to do, she had read most of her books to the point where her  
  
eyes were all squinty and there were colourful spots in front of her eyes. She needed to  
  
relax, so taking a deep breath and popping a hazelnut cream filled chocolate into her  
  
mouth she dug into her trunk and found the present Hermione had given her for her  
  
birthday.  
  
A small and compact Wizard version of a muggle CD player. The difference was  
  
it ate every single cd you gave, up to a thousand cd were literally swallowed by the  
  
machine and by the press of a button it would play any one you wanted. Ginny put a small  
  
silencing charm on the room and turned it on.  
  
_'so-so-so Scandulous'_  
  
Ginny smiled, she had no idea what this song was but it reminded her of the  
  
parties she used to go to when she was still a roadie. When she used to dance on the  
  
tables with her friends and kick peoples drinks over just for fun. 

_'You're dangerous Just get it up _

_The way you move so scandalous _

_I t's all about the two of us _

_A one night stand just ain't enough _

_I need some stimulation baby _

_A little conversation maybe _

_You got me spinning 'round like crazy _

_There goes my baby _

_You know you wanna sing with us (baby) _

_That's why you know you should be scared of us (baby) _

_Non stop looks to kill Straight talk sex appeal _

_One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet _

_Rough neck all around _

_Inking all over town _

_Show me how you get down Cos we ain't even close yet '_

__  
  
Whether it was the huge amount of chocolate she had eaten in the past two days, or the fact she 

hadn't really moved in a while, but before she knew it Ginny was dancing to the music around

her room. Ginny was quite a good dancer, nothing spectacular but she had been to more clubs

then was normal for most witches from being on tour with The Weird Sisters so she had picked

up pretty quick. Sometimes for her exercise she'd join in with her friends that were backup

dancers when they were practicing, they said she was pretty good but dancing hadn't been what

Ginny was really interested in.

_'You got me feening and you got me feeling weak _

_Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep _

_You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep _

_No fortune your moves and you hypnotize me _

_You got me trembling like a little baby girl _

_You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls _

_You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl _

_You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world _

_You're dangerous Just get it up _

_The way you move so scandalous_

_It's all about the two of us _

_A one night stand just ain't enough _

_I need some stimulation baby _

_A little conversation maybe _

_You got me spinning 'round like crazy _

_There goes my baby Scandalous (baby) _

_So scandalous (baby) _

_Scandalous (baby) _

_So, so, so scandalous'_

Ginny felt herself relaxed already, the huge temptation to just find the wing already wasn't as

strong as it was before. Swaying her hips to the music and raising her arms above her head she

spun around a bit laughing quietly to herself. Who'd ever thought she'd be dancing like this in

Malfoy's Manor?  
  
_'A little conversation goes a long, long way _

_Show a little patience That you are here to stay _

_So show me that you're game oh '_

Lost in her own little fiasco, Ginny didn't even notice when a silvery-blonde wizards head

popped into the fireplace. His cold eyes watching her curiously, trying not to laugh. "She's not a

bad dancer though" Draco thought to himself, a devious smirk spread across his face as she still

hadn't realized he was there.

_'You're dangerous Just get it up _

_The way you move so scandalous _

_It's all about the two of us _

_A one night stand just ain't enough_

_I need some stimulation baby _

_A little conversation maybe _

_You got me spinning 'round like crazy _

_There goes my baby _

_You're dangerous Just get it up _

_The way you move so scandalous _

_It's all about the two of us _

_A one night stand just ain't enough _

_I need some stimulation baby _

_A little conversation maybe _

_You got me spinning 'round like crazy _

_There goes my baby'  
_  
Ginny turned around as she danced around she opened her eyes and saw the flamey-yet very

distinguishable smirk of Draco Malfoy. Her foot got caught in her sweater she had on the floor

when she stepped back and she slipped onto the floor behind the bed loudly. "Shit!" Ginny

winced sitting up and flipping her long silky hair out of her face glaring at the face in the fire.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" she snapped at the fire.

"I wasn't sneaking..I popped. And you were the one dancing around like a crazy person, so

technically with all that loud music you wouldn't have heard elephants sneaking." he smirked.

"Do you usually shake your ass around like that or is it a hobby?" he asked.

Ginny looked like she could strangle his flamey neck right then and now.

"Better question why were you looking at my ass?" she shot back standing in front of the fire

with her arms crossed.

"Fireplace..not much choice on the view." he admitted. "So er..how's Ireland?" she asked turning

down the music. She then went and kneeled in front of the fire.

You know you wanna sing with us (baby) That's why you know you should be scared of us–

"Green. I just wanted to see how things were going back at the manor. By the looks of it your

having fun." "Well..er..I..yes I guess I have been. Keeping myself busy you know." she

shrugged, feeling herself blush again. Ginny ran a hand through her hair. Since when did she

blush?

"Well I have to be going. I'll check in with you in a few days." with a small 'pop' he disappeared.

"Nice to see you too." Ginny muttered rolling her eyes.

* * *

**Notes: The Monsier squeaky idea i got obviously from Mr. Clean  
the song obviously belongs to that band Mis-Teeq and the song Scandelous I heard cause of the Catwoman movie. **

**Vraleish (pronounced Vray-leesh) i dunno where i got that from, thought of some random sounds like fresh and stuff and went from there lol  
  
Im not going to give any hints yet about Sherise, Elizabeth and Cain, but i did make them. Yah they're my own characters so sue me!!  
**


	12. Sherise is

**..::AN: oo im back!! woo did anyone miss me?! lol doubt it but did ya miss the FIC?...oo theres the big question there..lol. Well OMG ANSWERS TO WHO SHERISE IS!!!::..**

* * *

Sighing Ginny threaded the key onto her silver chain and fastened it around her neck,  
  
pocketed her wand then threw the invisibility cloak.  
  
"Its now or never." she sighed it was the day after her little fiasco with the music  
  
and Draco which she was dying to forget. But she had done a little bit of wandering in the  
  
manor and was getting more accustomed to getting her way around in it.  
  
With using a navigating spell she found the corridor that should have led to the  
  
Southern part of the manor, but surprisingly there was just a wall that led to a corridor  
  
that turned away from the Southern direction. Pursing her lips Ginny had searched  
  
around, she was lucky when she looked at a small table that had a dragon carving on the  
  
leg. She could easily see the eye of the dragon was a button, she slid her fingers over it  
  
but afraid to draw attention she had left it alone but making a mental note. She knew that  
  
it had something to do with opening up the Southern part of the manor.  
  
So Ginny clutched the cloak tightly around her and made for the part of the hall  
  
she had found before. She dared not go too fast in case she started to breath heavily and  
  
draw too much attention in her general direction, but kept at a quiet steady pace.  
  
She swore in her head a bit as she noticed her heeled mocha coloured boots were  
  
making clinking noises against the floor. Carefully she kept the invisibility cloak over her  
  
and pulled her wand out of her sweater sleeve. As quietly as she could she pointed her  
  
wand down to her shoes and whispered; 'Mutenga' To her relief her steps were silenced  
  
completely and she went a little more quickly towards the small dragon table.  
  
Kneeling down she looked around carefully, the coast was clear. Ginny gently  
  
pushed on the eye of dragon. She heard shuffling like something stretching, looking at the  
  
wall beside the sharp corner she saw gold and silver sparkles creating a sort of square in  
  
the wall.  
  
Swallowing hard Ginny reached out slowly under the cloak to touch the wall, but  
  
to her surprise it hit something that felt cold and wet. Like cold water. She retracted her  
  
hand quickly and felt it, it was completely dry. Carefully she put her hand in up to her  
  
wrist, she couldn't see her hand but she could feel it inside the wall-well lack of wall  
  
more like.  
  
Taking a deep breath Ginny stepped into the sparkling square, eyes tightly shut.  
  
She felt like water was all around her and she instantly shot her hand up and pinched the  
  
outside of her nose to stop the tickling sensation she began to feel. Slowly she opened her  
  
eyes, her breath still held and saw she was in a sort of wall of a water like substance, it  
  
was a dark gold colour and had the same silver sparkles that had showed up on the wall.  
  
As quickly as she could Ginny pushed her way through and made for the space of  
  
light she saw not far away. But as she began to speed up she began to loose her breath,  
  
and the nonsense thinking that came with panic invaded her mind.  
  
She was close, so doing the only thing she could think of Ginny just threw herself  
  
out of the substance and landed on solid ground loudly and painfully. To her relief she  
  
was surrounded by oxygen, musty smelling air, but oxygen none-the-less. Coughing and  
  
breathing heavily Ginny dusted herself off and stood up letting her grip on the invisibility  
  
cloak loosen a bit.  
  
It was a hallway, quite like the other parts of the house. The only differences is  
  
instead of Slytherin-esque memorabilia there were tons of paintings of flowers and  
  
waterfalls. Ginny stepped closer to one to examine it and she saw two letters written in  
  
small lettering in one of the corners.  
  
"S.M" she read quietly aloud. She jumped as she heard someone snort as though  
  
being awoken with a start.  
  
"Who's there?!" someone asked sharply, Ginny turned grasping the invisibility  
  
cloak so tightly her knuckles began to go white. A round and white face of a ghost was  
  
sticking out of a vase that barely reached her middle. It was a boy by the looks of it, with  
  
wide almost Dobby like eyes and a pouty smile.  
  
"Who's there?! Come on I know there's someone here..I can smell you. You  
  
smell good but that in ENTIRELY besides the point!" it said, squirming out of the vase  
  
with difficulty. "Stupid enchanted thing.." he grumbled putting his hands on the rim and  
  
trying to lift himself up. He screeched a bit as he toppled over, still inside the vase and  
  
landed sharply on the floor.  
  
"Er..do you need help?" Ginny asked quietly. The ghost, who was currently  
  
rolling down the hall inside the still intact vase spun his head around trying to see who  
  
was speaking.  
  
"Who's there? Why cant I see you?" he asked angrily as the vase bounced against  
  
the wall.  
  
"I'll let you see me if you promise not to tell anyone you've seen me." Ginny said  
  
sitting the vase upright gently. The ghost squinted and tried to feel the air with his free  
  
hands, he ended up hitting Ginny lightly in the arm, but his hand passed right through her.  
  
Shuddering at the cold sensation, the prickling hairs on the back of her neck  
  
Ginny waited for him to answer.  
  
"Fine. I don't get any company anyway." he mumbled. Ginny smiled and let the  
  
cloak fall grabbing onto the bottom of the vase.  
  
"Hello! Alright you push yourself out and I'll pull on this end of the vase." she  
  
offered grasping onto the vase tightly. The ghost nodded and once Ginny started to pull  
  
he put his hands firmly on the rim of the vase and with difficulty pulled himself out with  
  
a suction like sound.  
  
The vase gently came back and hit Ginny in the stomach, leaving her winded for  
  
just a second but after she caught her breath she set it down gently out of the way.  
  
"Who are you?" she finally asked. The ghost watched her pick up the invisibility  
  
cloak and fold it neatly, tucking it over her arm.  
  
"Tobey Picklemyer." he said simply. Ginny resisted the laugh that was surfacing  
  
in her. "Stable boy." he said proudly, puffing his ghostly chest out.  
  
"Stable boy?" Ginny asked, wondering how a ghost could tend to horses. The  
  
ghost sighed a bit, and his chest deflated. He was very round, with a little belly of mist.  
  
Her wore a small coat and trousers with a shirt that was a bit ruffled at the neck. His feet  
  
weren't there though, instead his legs seemed to be stuck together and ended with a curly  
  
whip of white ghostness.  
  
"Well back in my day. Until I got my feet crushed by a rogue horse and died from  
  
the bleeding. But other then that I was the best in my time." he shrugged. Ginny looked  
  
around the hallway.  
  
"What is this place?" she asked. Hoping it was what she was looking for.  
  
"This Miss is the Southern Wing of the house." he said, as though reading her  
  
mind.  
  
"Why is it so empty?" Ginny asked, though rather clean she couldn't see or hear  
  
anyone around at all.  
  
"Since the Mistress had it closed up no one even Master Draco comes here  
  
anymore." he shrugged. Ginny's eyes flamed with that curiosity she had grown to  
  
embellish.  
  
"Mistress? Do you mean Sherise?"she asked hopefully. The ghost's eyes widened.  
  
"How do you know about the Mistress?" he asked. Ginny shrugged.  
  
"I know of her. Please can you tell me about her Tobey. I'm Ginny by the way,  
  
I'm staying here with Draco to do an article on him for a magazine. But please could you  
  
tell me all you know about Sherise?" she asked.  
  
"Course I could Miss Ginny. I quite enjoy talking about her, seemed like only  
  
yesterday I was taking care of her horses." he sighed sadly. "I'll give you the tour of the  
  
wing if you like while we talk." he offered. Ginny smiled and nodded to him.  
  
"Lovely. So who was she?" she asked following the ghost boy as he glided down  
  
the corridor.  
  
"Don't you already know?" he asked, obviously surprised. Ginny shook her head  
  
and he chuckled a little. "Why Miss Ginny he was the Master Draco's grandmother.  
  
Sherise Malfoy married into the Malfoy family when she met Cain Malfoy...dreadful  
  
fellow he was." he said as he stopped and began to show Ginny a bunch of riding trophies  
  
Sherise had won when she was a child.  
  
"Draco Grandmother?" Ginny blinked, thinking it through. Finally things were  
  
falling into place. "Was this her house?"  
  
"Well it was Sir Cain's house. When he was still kind and in love he made it for  
  
them to live in. This was mainly her wing, besides her room of course." he said matter-of-  
  
factly. Blowing some dust off a medallion.  
  
"Is that the white room with the big bed and the tapestries?"  
  
"Big white vanity? Yes that one. But this is where she spent most of her time.  
  
Would you like to see her library?" Tobey asked. Ginny gasped.  
  
"She had her own library?" Not that she was surprised, the Malfoy's were a bit  
  
eccentric. Tobey chuckled and led her around a corner into another prim and neat  
  
hallway. He gestured for her to open an arched door and step inside.  
  
It was clean, except for a thin layer of dust that covered the floors and surfaces. It  
  
was in the shape of a keyhole, with a round circular space that was several times Ginny's  
  
height lined with shelves. On the shelves sat so many books Ginny wasn't surprised if it  
  
had as many as Hogwarts. She smiled and took out her wand pointing it at the room.  
  
"Scourgify!" she said clearly. Like water had been dumped on the spherical  
  
skylight the fading colour of the wall washed away and turned to a very light but elegant  
  
gold colour that sparkled even in the cloudy light the glass roof gave off. There was one  
  
large spherical table in the rectangular part of the room, that still had several books  
  
stacked on it, a few laying open that regained their normal colour once the spell touched  
  
them.  
  
The books on the shelves turned from the dull brown colour they had been and  
  
turned into tons of brilliant, rich colours. A ladder that seemed to had fallen apart,  
  
reattached itself to the roller track between two shelves and turned one again sturdy and  
  
ready for using.  
  
A red coloured velvet chaise became soft and comfy again, sitting beside a torch  
  
lamp and polished wood table. A few paintings stirred and she began to hear the people  
  
inside them talking.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"Look at what she did!"  
  
"Its brilliant! I wonder what she's doing here.."  
  
"Pretty little thing isn't she?"  
  
"She looks a little nosy though."  
  
"I wonder if that boy sold the manor!"  
  
"No he wouldn't..would he?"  
  
Ginny blinked, a little in shock this was supposed to be a library with such  
  
talkative paintings. She cleared her throat and Tobey stopped his chuckling.  
  
"Er...Hi. I'm sorry if I woke you I just thought it needed a bit of a touch up." she  
  
said. Various paintings of wizards, witches, nymphs, fairies and centaurs looked at her  
  
curiously.  
  
"No problem at all! We're glad someones fixed up the place. Now did that boy  
  
sell the manor?" a stout wizard asked puffing away merrily on a long stemmed pipe.  
  
"No, I'm just a guest...nosing about." she admitted with a small smile. The  
  
nymphs giggled gaily.  
  
"She'd look so pretty with flowers in her hair.." the whispered. Ginny rolled her  
  
eyes a bit and looked around.  
  
Tobey sat on top of the table and motioned for her to take a seat.  
  
"Oh your staying!" a witch said happily.  
  
"We always loved company!" said another. Tobey grunted, he was getting highly  
  
annoyed. Ginny just laughed quietly.  
  
"Would you all shut your traps! I'm trying to tell Miss Ginny here about Mistress  
  
Sherise!" he barked. Everyone sat back in their paintings, looking a little shocked but they  
  
seemed to want to hear what he had to say.  
  
"Right..as I was saying..Mistress had this place shut up right after Sir Cain closed  
  
up her garden. I doubt it was on her orders because she was devastated when she  
  
enchanted it to be closed. But before she did she hid something in here, I'm not quite sure  
  
what it was but she seemed rather keen on not letting Sir Cain find it.  
  
A terrible state she was in, our Mistress. She didn't cry as much once time went  
  
on, we all figured there weren't enough tears left in her for her to cry. She didn't ride,  
  
paint, draw, read or do any of the things she used to. She just stayed in bed, or in her  
  
husbands study sitting in the corner while her son and husband read dark books.  
  
Her son, Lucius, grew up and got married to Narcissa. A pretty young thing she  
  
was but with as much personality as a rock. But it was when they had their first son,  
  
Master Draco, that Mistress Sherise seemed to come back to life.  
  
She used to sneak him back in here, to tell him stories and play games, but she  
  
had to be careful that Master Cain never found out about it. Draco wasn't like his father,  
  
he promised his grandmother that he would never take part in the Dark Arts.  
  
This scared the Mistress, because she knew that once he was in school that Lucius  
  
would begin to teach his son dreadful things found in the Dark Arts. He'd expect his son  
  
to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and he'd get very angry if Draco refused. So  
  
Mistress Sherise made him change his promise. If he had to, he could do as his father told  
  
him but he was never to harm anyone with whatever he had learnt. Also he was never to  
  
become a Death Eater.  
  
Draco did and has abided by those rules in his Grandmothers memory, and once  
  
Lucius was sent to Azkaban he felt that he had done right. That's probably why you think  
  
he's so different Mistress Ginny."  
  
"How did you know I felt he had changed?" Ginny asked suspiciously. Tobey  
  
smiled.  
  
"I heard you muttering to yourself when you were having your tea in his study,  
  
also you can stand him and I'm quite aware of his behavior at Hogwarts. He had to be  
  
like he was, maybe not to some extent but you must understand that Master Draco had a  
  
very hard childhood. He is bitter, oh yes, but he doesn't like to feel anything, or to get  
  
attached to things. You see he was very attached to Mistress Sherise, and she was taken  
  
away from him." Tobey said.  
  
"You make him sound like a saint Tobey." Ginny smirked. Tobey chuckled.  
  
"Oh no, he's very devious. Very sneaky and cunning, he's like a mix between  
  
Ravenclaw and Slytherin. His devious and certain love for breaking the rules is a  
  
Slytherin trait, but his cunningness and ability to succeed is right from Ravenclaw.  
  
Mistress Sherise was in Ravenclaw." he sighed.  
  
"What happened to Sherise? I mean..did she..did she die?" Ginny asked quietly.  
  
"No one really knows. She went to move with her sister before Draco had started  
  
school, and Master Cain got the Dementor's kiss. She began to write to us, the servants  
  
and ghosts who still lived here alone. But suddenly the letters stopped completely, so it's  
  
more the likely that she is dead." he hung his head sadly and Ginny could hear a few  
  
people in the paintings sniffling.  
  
"The house was abandoned after that, a few of us ghost and of course the  
  
paintings remained. Draco bought the house before he graduated, but struggled to keep  
  
the money for it. The worst part was while Draco was so busy at school and with work  
  
that before Lucius had been sent to Azkaban, Narcissa and himself decorated the entire  
  
house. There used to be a room, beside Cain's old study that they filled to the rafters with  
  
tools for the Dark Arts. Draco sold all of them and shortly after he had gotten his success  
  
with his magazine and could pay for the house. He never came down the Southern Wing  
  
though. We think it brings too many tragic memories of his Grandmother back for him."  
  
Ginny sat quietly, thinking to herself. She understood so much now, she felt like  
  
she had to help Draco somehow. He had suffered so much yet everyone, and until now  
  
even her, were so oblivious to it. Suddenly her head perked up.  
  
"Tobey how do I get to the garden?"

* * *

Ginny tugged the invisibility cloak tightly around her, she was in an underground  
  
passageway and felt so cold she wouldn't be surprised if it was snowing up above her.  
  
Tobey floated soundlessly beside her, looking at the light Ginny's wand gave off.  
  
"So where does this lead again?" she asked quietly. "There is an overhang of vines between the

door and the wall. Though its extremely tight you should be able to fit. But be careful those vines

re dangerous." he warned. Ginny stopped.  
  
"Dangerous how?"  
  
"Strangling dangerous that's how. You'll have to charm them to lay dormant Miss  
  
Ginny." he suggested. Ginny sighed, she knew this had been too easy.  
  
They finally found themselves looking up at an extremely rusted iron gate, very  
  
thin but longer in length then in width, Ginny sighed she'd have to squeeze on an angle to  
  
get through.  
  
Ginny performed the Reductor Curse on the gate and ducked as the pieces fell to  
  
the ground loudly. It was then she heard the sound of slithering and saw thick, plump and  
  
dark green vines coming through the hole in the ground. Ginny's eyes widened when she  
  
saw the dark yellow thorns that covered the vines.  
  
Ginny stepped back far away from the vines, her brain trying to remember the  
  
spell Neville had taught her back in school for killing the alive and moving part of plants.  
  
"feren...fernsa....' she began to try and remember the beginning as the vines came closer  
  
to her.  
  
The vine swung, lucky for Ginny she missed the thorns but it threw her up against  
  
the dirt wall fiercely. Ginny got to her feet ducking another vine.  
  
"FERENSAR MORIENTA!" she yelled after having to duck a vine that took  
  
another nasty swing at her. A bright yellow orb came out of her wand, glimmering orange  
  
around the outside. It hovered for a moment before separating and hitting all of the vines.  
  
The vines shook violently, but pulled away from Ginny and the safe Tobey. They started  
  
to rip a little, disgusting yellow liquid squirted out of the tears. Then suddenly with a loud  
  
noise the vines exploded splattering Ginny with a face-full of pungent yellow liquid.  
  
"Bad week?" asked Tobey. Ginny wiped the yellow sludge out of her eyes and  
  
sighed.  
  
"You could say that."

* * *

Ginny conjured a small ladder and climbed towards the rectangular hole in the  
  
tunnel's ceiling. Carefully she put one hand on each side and twisted and began to lift  
  
herself out.  
  
She winced a little as her arms started to shake a bit, Ginny wasn't that physically strong.  
  
She was about average, she never really worked out. She sometimes jogged to work but  
  
that didn't really count in her mind.  
  
As she fell chest first and she found herself in front of a large and thick looking  
  
iron black door. She got to her feet and pulled on the round handle to find it wouldn't  
  
budge. She dusted some of the dirt away and found a small keyhole.  
  
"Alohomora!" she tried pointing her wand at it. It still wouldn't budge. Sighing  
  
she turned and looked at the wall of limp and lifeless vines that shielded the door from  
  
any view what so ever. She had asked Tobey about the other door before. It was a trick  
  
door he had said, which made sense to Ginny because it would have been much too easy  
  
to just walk up and open the darn thing.  
  
Ginny gave another sigh as she pulled on the door one last time before jumping  
  
back into the hole in the ground and securing the gate magically behind her.

* * *

**Tobey's name was George first, but I didn't want it to have confusion with he brother i changed it to Tobey..i Tobey instead of the toby way but oo sex and the city is on..Hmm how about ten more comments then i'll post..Or i can be evil and say if i get eighteen or twenty ..g/d action is coming sooner...bruahhaha!**


	13. Shoes and Dares

**..::AN: Grr is being very cruel it keeps screwing up my bloody formatting..i was swaring quite a bit when i uploaded this chapter. Aww ur comments are alway so sweet!!! You guys beyond rock! im glad to see people are enjoying this fic!! Cheers to G/D!!! but anywhoo..short chapter but its leading up to something..dun dun dun.NOTE ABOUT THE FORMATTING THING: if anyone has actually read the stuff of the homepage (lol i dont very often) it said its removing the ability to have indents hense why its all blurred together. I suggest making the font bigger with the thingie to make it easier to read..if anyone has found a way around this little annoying problem please email me!! THanks!!! Somtimes the formatting goes weird and having one word on one line then skipping down i dont know why it does that and dont have any idea how to fix it!! Im sorry but i really dont. Sometimes it doesn't go all wonky and somtimes it does::..**

Ginny went through the doors of Vraleish quietly, the quiet sound of her leather pumps against

the polished floor echoed a little around her. She skidded to a stop in front of the circular desk

and tapped the bell trying to get the blonde receptionist's attention.

Luna was reading a issue of Vraleish upside down, whistling quietly, she looked up from behind

it with wide eyes and squealed when she saw Ginny smiling down at her.

"There you are! Finally you show up we've been trying to get a hold of you!" Luna said happily,

yet scornfully as shestood up and put the magazine aside.

"What why?" Ginny asked hoping she didn't do something wrong. Had Draco made a mistake in

telling Marissa she would be away for a while? Luna grabbed Ginny by the elbow and started

walking towards Ginny's office at a brisk pace.

"We need you to write an article! There's a huge gap where your interview should have been but

as it is..well there's no interview. We couldn't find a replacement so you have to write

something." Luna ordered going into Ginny's office with the wide eyed red-head giving her a

aghast look.

"On what?!" Ginny asked. "I have nothing, I'm already busting my ass off for this interview and I

have to write another one?" Ginny sunk into her office chair letting her forehead fall onto the

desk.

"Just write anything! But we need it by the end of the day!" Luna sighed patting her friend on the

back. "Tell you what, once your done, we'll go shoe shopping..you said you always get a

confidence boost from good shoes."

Ginny snorted a bit and sat up, Luna pressed the switch on the Cyberparch which flickered and

turned on quietly.

"I do need new shoes.." Ginny murmured.

"Not only shoes! We can go and treat ourselves for getting gowns for that party at the end of the

month. You don't have your gown yet do you?" Luna asked excitedly. Ginny shook her head

raking her hand through her satiny hair.

"No I don't, I haven't given much thought to it to be honest." Ginny sighed. She reached into her

small clutch purse for a stick of gum, her fingers brushing against something cold she lifted out a

small ink bottle.

Luna narrowed her eyes at it. "You won't be needing one of them Gin, you know I hadn't used

one in years before I wrote your letter the other day but that's because I lost all my pens. Neville

was using them to put some air in some soil in the greenhouse. Well come find me once your

done and we'll head to Granita Avenue!" she said with a smile before leaving Ginny's office.

Ginny continued to look at the ink bottle, twirling it slowly between two fingers as she watched

the dark liquid splash around. Granita Avenue was a Wizarding street that was hidden by a

magic barrier like St. Mungo's and Diagon Alley. It was a bit more posh with the stores of

famous designers, Ginny hadn't really shopped for clothes in Diagon Alley in ages.

"I think I've found my angle." Ginny said aloud.

* * *

"**The Wizarding world has been growing and expanding for ages. But not as much as it **

**has in the past decade. Though many still haven't shed their hatred and dislike for **

**muggles, our world had been evolving into something quite like it. Mimicking their **

**ways, technology, and some ways of life but with our own magical twists.  
**

**For many, it has become nature to do things the modern way. For example using pens **

**instead of the usual quill and ink used by our kind, because its quicker and less messy. **

**Or, dressing like muggles instead of wearing Wizarding robes. Why is it that now more **

**then ever we can blend in so naturally in a crowd of muggles?  
**

**Is it possible that some of us are forgetting our roots? More common in the younger **

**magical beings, it seems that we have grown accustomed to modern conveniences so **

**much that it seems odd and unfamiliar to try and attempt some of the ways from our **

**younger years.  
**

**It was so much easier to write essays on parchment rolls with a quill and ink well back **

**in the days of our school years. It was natural then, where as now many of us just use **

**sheets of paper, Cyberparch's and pens. It is curious that now, when everything is **

**peaceful and times are changing that we don't seem to remember the little things that **

**used to make us stick out so  
**

**much among muggles.  
**

**Besides the fact that we can levitate things with wands, we used to look odd because **

**we wore cloaks and pointed hats. We'd carry around books about magical histories and **

**creatures like Kappas and Unicorns. But now we carry briefcases, we wear muggle like **

**clothing and listen to music on muggle-like inventions.  
**

**We cant stop this from happening, it would be stupid to try. But it is important that we **

**don't forget where we came from, the older ways that some people have forgotten. To **

**do this take the dare I offer you.  
**

****

**.All letters, papers, notes ext. will be written on parchment, using a quill and ink.  
**

**.When going somewhere not to be spotted by muggles wear a cloak, or something to **

**show your proud of what you are.  
**

**.Go shopping in Diagon Alley. Even if you don't have a real reason, get ingredients for **

**potions and brew one just to remember what it feels like.  
**

**.If your of age, practice a few spells you haven't used in a while.  
**

**. If your not of age and reading this while your in school, magically create a poster with **

**your house's crest on it, hang it in your dormitory.  
**

**.Go somewhere set up specifically for Quidditch a play with your friends.  
**

**.Play other Wizarding games like Exploding Snap and Gobstones.  
**

**.Here is the more challenging bit. Lock away all things you don't need, like **

**Cyberparch's, pens, Magical Music Devices, and some muggle clothing, into a trunk **

**and don't touch any of it for a week.  
**

**  
  
Hopefully once you have completed this challenge you will remember what it was like **

to be familiar with your roots. Perhaps you will even cut back on modern conveniences

all together. Do not ever remember what it was like before we evolved so much.

This article is not meant for you to turn your back on how far the Wizarding race has

come, because it is such an accomplishment and we should be proud of how amazingly

complex in resources we now are. But this article is for showing you that sometimes we

do forget where we come from, how we grew up, and showing you that we can have the

best of both worlds but let us not forget either completely."  


Ginny sat back and read it over a few times before sending it to the editor and then to Marissa. 

Sighing she saved her work, turned off her Cyberparch and grabbing her purse she left her office

and went to find Luna.

* * *

Picking up a pair of white stilettos's Ginny found a pair in her size and set the box carefully under

her arm. Her fingers were numb from carrying so many bags and she felt like they would fall off

soon.

The store was brightly lit with clean white walls. Shelves and racks everywhere with stylish

designer shoes and clothes. Colourful sweaters sat folded neatly on tables where manikins

talked to other manikins with hand gestures and cheery smiles.

Ginny sighed as she saw another pair of opened toe heeled shoes that seemed to be calling 'Buy

me Ginny! Buy me!'

"So Neville and me have been discussing the "B" word a lot lately." Luna sighed picking up a

blue sweater, and adding it to her spherical iron basket. Ginny dropped one of her bags startled

at the change of topic, carefully she picked it up.

"B? As in a kid..as in a baby?" Ginny asked as the went to pay for their purchases. Luna shot

her a peculiar look.

"No I meant 'B' as in balaclava..yes baby you nitwit!" Luna laughed handing over her money and

taking her bag into her already heavily loaded arms.

"Well that's lovely Luna! Are you two going to have a child?" Ginny asked taking her own bags

from the cashier after paying, trying not to fall over. Luna shrugged as they went out into the

street to head to the next shop. The day was dark but there was no rain, just cloudy and

occasionally a dull streak of sunlight would streak through the clouds.  
  
Luna performed a compacting charms on their bags so their could carry all their belongings in

four bags instead of nine. Sighing of relief they headed on to the next shop.

"I don't know yet. I mean I'm still thinking. But hey what about you?" Luna asked. Ginny

squawked a little.

"Me? Kids? What the hell I'm not even married!" Ginny protested. Luna chuckled a bit.

"No I meant guy wise..you've been single for ages!" Luna smirked. "So any guy that your hiding

from me?" Luna nudged Ginny a little with her elbow. Ginny blew a piece of her hair out of her

face and shook her head.

"Oh yes he's in that no existent other life of mine where I don't have more shoes that cant fit in

one closet and spend my nights alone reading. He's got a yacht and we drink expensive

champagne while cruising the ocean." Ginny sarcastically mused. Luna laughed.

"I'll take that as a no then." Luna laughed as they stepped into the next store. Ginny sighed

looking around the store, the floor was black white the walls we're white and it reminded her of

the Manor. She thought about Draco for a minute, the thought of him probably visiting one of his

lovers and being blissfully happy.

Her stomach lurched a bit, Ginny figured she must have been hungry and popped a stick of gum

in her mouth to hold her over until she could get food.

"If he can find someone the obviously I can." Ginny thought to herself. Sighing Ginny nodded.

"A big fat no."

The two witches searched around the store for a while and Luna gasped as she spotted the

evening gown section. Ginny and Luna chatted while they searched through the rows and rows

of colourful dresses and gowns. Ginny sighed, there were perfect gowns for Luna. Hundreds

maybe, but nothing really here seemed to suit Ginny at all.

Some of them were daring, too daring for Ginny's liking and some of them were just to wild for

a formal affair like a Vraleish party.

"Maybe you should ask if they custom make gowns." Offered Luna as she tried on one of the

gowns in a changing stall. Ginny sighed collapsing into one of the stylish loft like chairs letting her

feet relax.

"Maybe." but then a thought popped into her mind about her article. "You know what I think I

know where im going to get my gown." she smiled leaning back into the chair. Luna emerged

from the changing room in a dress that made Ginny laugh quietly.

It was strapless, and tight fitting in style, it was a dark blue with roses stuck oddly here and

there. Ginny was highly reminded of a table cloth.

"What?" Luna asked looking down at it.

"Its a little too free spirited Luna, even for you." Ginny confessed. Luna grumbled a bit before

heading back into the changing room, leaving Ginny trying to conceal her laughter.

"So where are you going to get your gown? I mean the party isn't too far away, you better

hurry." Luna reminded her,Ginny could hear her putting that flower gown back on the hanger

and slipping into something else. Ginny smiled, she would go that evening to get her gown and

keep it secret to surprise her friend who seemed to be struggling with a zipper.

"Somewhere I haven't been in a long time."


	14. A Key to Get A Key

**..::AN: Hello Hello! Erm..yah..i dunno really what to say here. If anyone knows how to fix this bloody formatting crap email me please! Now someone posted a comment abouve six times..the same one..i cant seem to get rid of it but please guys i luv yah but the exact same comment several imes is a little much lol! Umm here! u ppl are smart with ur guesses . ::..**

Ginny whistled quietly to herself as she closed her wardrobe door leaving her gown  
  
hanging up safely inside. She looked down at the white bag with "Madam Malkins"  
  
written in black letters on the side.  
  
Smiling to herself Ginny sat down at her vanity, she knew she could never find a  
  
place to make a gown that she could love so much anywhere else but Madam Malkins.  
  
She was extremely proud of what the witch who used to get Ginny her Hogwarts robes  
  
could still pull off. She was a bit more educated in the world of fashion, and created  
  
something that Ginny would expect to see on a runway.  
  
Ginny looked in the drawer and ran a finger over the letters from Sherise to  
  
Elizabeth. She was dying to get into the garden but what else could she do if she couldn't  
  
get it open? She only had a few days until Draco's return but she had gone to Vraleish to  
  
get away from the manor for a while. If she had stayed she probably would have flung  
  
herself at the door and given herself a concussion.  
  
She ran her hands along the chain around her neck and lifted the key out from  
  
under her shirt looking at it carefully. Along the side near the end of the key were a few  
  
letters, Ginny narrowed her eyes to try and read them.  
  
"B.." she said allowed making out the two rounded parts of the letter. Sighing she  
  
took out her wand out of her sleeve and pointed it at the key.  
  
"Magnifyco!" she said clearly. A round patch of light shone from her wand, she  
  
moved it so it was exactly above the lettering.  
  
"Bennett?" Ginny asked allowed. Wondering what "Bennett" was. Was it the  
  
people that made the key and the vanity? "No." Ginny firmly thought to herself. "There  
  
has to be more to it then that, nothing so far has been coincidental." she thought putting  
  
her wand back in her sleeve holder. She stood up and went over to her bed stand to get  
  
one of the few remaining chocolates to satisfy her sweet tooth. She sat down gently on  
  
her neatly made bed, she sat back a little and felt her hand hit something hard. Looking  
  
over her shoulder Ginny saw one of her books.  
  
'Enchanted' was about a girl who was taken away from her family when she was  
  
a toddler and raised as a slave. The girl used to dream she was a princess, but when she  
  
was thirteen she ran away and met someone that made her feel like one. She became best  
  
friends with a prince who didn't care she was a slave, and let her live in the castle under  
  
the disguise of a scullery maid who he would roam about with for hours in the  
  
wilderness.  
  
In the end the girl ended up becoming a princess at a young age, happy she  
  
married her best friend. She was a happy little princess. A thought sprang up in Ginny's  
  
head, she had an idea and she needed to find out about it before her head exploded in  
  
anticipation.  
  
Quickly Ginny changed out of her work clothes into a pair of jeans and a long  
  
sleeved shirt, then tossed the invisibility cloak over her shoulders.  
  
Once she reached the dragon table she gently pressed the dragons eye and watched  
  
the wall start to glimmer. She looked down the hall making sure its was empty, and took  
  
a few steps away from the wall, breaking into a run towards it. She went through the  
  
watery substance quickly and dashed towards the library.

* * *

"Bennett..Bennett.." Ginny muttered, holding onto the large ladder. She stood  
  
near the very top of the large bookshelves along the B section praying she was right.  
  
"Belta, Belon, Bemile, Benert..." she read aloud, running her fingers along the  
  
leathery spines. "Bennett!" she said happily. She gave herself a little push along the  
  
shelves and let the ladder slide right in front of the authors name.  
  
She looked through the few volumes, she smiled as she saw the title 'A Little  
  
Princess.' and took a deep breath full of anticipation as she closed her hand on the spine  
  
of 'The Secret Garden.' Carefully she slid down the ladder and set the book down on the  
  
table. Hoping with every fiber in her body she opened the book.  
  
There were only a few pages, the rest were fake and held together. In the center of  
  
the fake pages was a small metal door, with a small key hole. Ginny ran her finger over  
  
the door, wondering if she could pull it up with her fingers. She jumped a little as a bright  
  
light came from the key hole, the key around her neck started to hover in mid air.  
  
"What the.." Ginny whispered, the paintings around her letting off dull snores  
  
from an afternoon nap. The chain unclasped itself and fell uselessly to the floor as the key  
  
shot across the small distance between Ginny and the book, setting itself into the small  
  
door.  
  
"Well I guess that was a bit obvious wasn't it?" Ginny smirked putting her fingers  
  
on the key and turning it gently. The small key made a series of quiet clicking noises  
  
before the small door swung open. Inside was a larger black key, with flowers and vines  
  
engraved in the handle. Ginny picked it up, a wide smile spreading across her face, her  
  
eyes widening happily.  
  
"Yes!!" she yelled excitedly. Many of the paintings occupants stirred and Tobey  
  
drifted into the room. "It figures you'd need a key to get a key.." Ginny laughed quietly.  
  
"What did you find Miss Ginny?" Tobey asked, rubbing one of his large eyes.  
  
Ginny held up the large key, fastening the other smaller one back onto her chain after  
  
threading it back on. Tobey's eyes widened and there was excited chatter from the  
  
paintings.  
  
"She found it!" one of the nymphs cried happily.  
  
"I thought she would!" said the same voice that had called her nosey before.  
  
"What are you waiting for child! Go!" said another voice. Ginny didn't need to be  
  
told twice she grasped the large key tightly, throwing the cloak around her shoulders she  
  
ran to find the secret underground passageway with Tobey yelling behind her.  
  
"Hey wait for me!!"

* * *

Ginny folded up the invisibility cloak and set it on one of the stones in the tunnel  
  
near the gate. She looked up at the gate and transfigured herself a ladder climbing to the  
  
top.  
  
"Be careful Miss Ginny!" Tobey warned. Ginny nodded and looked down at the  
  
ghost.  
  
"Wait your coming with me!" she said down to him. Tobey coughed a bit.  
  
"I..er..cant..I'm allergic too..grass." he stammered, Ginny glared at him.  
  
"Your dead Tobey..doesn't really matter what your allergic to. Now come on what  
  
if I get squashed by a giant people-eating rose huh? Who's going to call for help if  
  
alone?" she pouted, Tobey grunted angrily wafting up beside her. He shot her a dirty look  
  
before gliding easily through the gate and waiting by the door.  
  
Smirking a little Ginny lifted up the gate and tossed it aside. Lifting herself out  
  
she landed on her stomach smearing the front of her white and light blue shirt with dirt.  
  
Sighing as she hadn't really even started charming (literally) her way inside yet and she  
  
was filthy already.  
  
Ginny whipped out her wand as she slipped the key into the hole. Turning it with  
  
as much force as she could muster she heard the door creak and groan from not being  
  
opened in so long. she began to pull on the iron and circular handle when she saw the  
  
same thick vines that attacked her in the tunnel already starting to slide out.  
  
Ginny stepped back pointing her wand and yelling clearly "FERENSAR  
  
MORIENTA" at the vines. But to her dismay more kept coming into the confined space,  
  
Ginny ducked as on of them swung at her head but another managed to scratch the side of  
  
her neck causing a long but not serious cut.  
  
"FERENSAR MORIENTA!" she yelled again aiming it at the vines. A few of the  
  
vines wilted, but more came, pushing the door open to its extent. Ginny looked hard  
  
through the vines, moving out of the way and cursing more vines that came at her.  
  
They had to be coming from somewhere, Professor Sprout had told her back in  
  
her school years most vicious plants shared the same source, a root in a sense. Ginny  
  
narrowed her eyes and saw a small gap in the roots that was being covered by one thick  
  
vine. She raised her wand and shot the spell at it before sprinting while ducking through  
  
the small space. Tobey followed after her, the vines thrashing through him uselessly.  
  
A vine came up under Ginny's feet, causing her to topple to the ground. She rolled  
  
as another tried to get her neck. All she could see was the thrashing of the green vines.  
  
Like thick, headless snakes that we are moving quickly and striving to strangle the  
  
intruder.  
  
Ginny screamed a little as a vine swatted her on the side of the head knocking her  
  
over to the ground where she rolled over another vine. Getting to her feet Ginny yelled  
  
the vine killing spell and everything she could see.  
  
"TOBEY FIND WHERE THE VINES ARE COMING FROM!" Ginny yelled  
  
loudly, Tobey blinked curiously.  
  
"WHAT WHY?!" he yelled back. Ginny glared at him ducking another large vine.  
  
"JUST DO IT!" she ordered. Tobey nodded and shot off quickly. Tobey followed  
  
the thick vines that kept trying to grasp onto him but continued to fail miserably, until he  
  
found a large yellow-green pulsing blob about the size of a fat horse that all the vines  
  
seemed to be attached to.  
  
"MISS GINNY I FOUND IT!! ITS OVER HERE!" he yelled. Ginny blinked  
  
trying to find where his voice was coming from, she swore loudly as one swung over her  
  
head. Ginny grabbed a hold of it and was thrown on top of another thick vine that was  
  
rather high in the air. Some of the thorns scratched and prodded through her jeans cutting  
  
her legs. Wincing she managed to catch a glimpse of Tobey and fell onto another vine  
  
and leaned back.  
  
She cast a spell at the vine and all the thorns sunk in, she loosened her grip,  
  
dodging another vine that swung at her neck and slid down the smooth plant.  
  
Another vine managed to scratch her on the back, but Ginny ignored it as she  
  
landed on the squishy surface of the pulsing root.  
  
"FERENSAR MORIENTA!" she yelled stabbing the end of her wand through the  
  
surface of the main root. It glowed strongly, Ginny climbed off quickly as it started to get  
  
small tears in it that oozed a disgusting green coloured slime.  
  
She ducked and covered her face with her arms just in time as all the vines and the  
  
center trembled and exploded splattering everything around in a sticky green slime. Ginny  
  
wiped her eyes and sighed, healing the more painful of her cuts with her wand and  
  
performing a cleaning spell on herself cleaning herself of the slime before looking to  
  
Tobey.  
  
"Onward then?" she asked letting out a deep breath. Tobey nodded looking  
  
towards the arch of ivy that was now brown and rotting, the entrance itself full of thin yet  
  
dangerous looking thorn bushes.  
  
Ginny sighed lifting her wand and casting a disintegrating charm on them, then  
  
stepping through.  
  
"Aren't you going to fix the ivy?" Tobey asked gliding along beside her. Ginny  
  
shrugged.  
  
"I thought I'd concur all the deadly, strangling plants that want to kill me first  
  
before I go on to the actual reviving part. I'm still not even sure if it'll work, I mean the  
  
spell Sherise used said it would only work if something certain happened. The letter was  
  
torn so I don't even know what that certain thing is, but im hoping for the best." Ginny  
  
sighed.  
  
She looked down as the archway thinned out and saw circular stone steps that  
  
were aged and covered in dead grass. She stepped walked down them, hexing a few  
  
doxies that came at her and Tobey from some dead bushes. When she got to the end her  
  
breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Oh my.." Tobey said quietly.  
  
The garden was a large area, with a pathway that was now faded with brown grass  
  
covering the stepping stones. The area was surrounded with a wall of now dead ivy, from  
  
which the same dangerous looking thorns were woven throughout the dead plants. There  
  
were statues that once would have looked stern and wondrous, but now had heads that  
  
were made with slit like eyes and a large mouth full of fangs, of which bugs now crawled  
  
over and through.  
  
There was a pond, surrounded by rocks that were now cracked and faded, that  
  
now was full of what looked like brown tar. It bubbled and spluttered as slithering,  
  
disgusting creatures that resembles water snakes but with no eyes swam on the surface,  
  
diving into the substance.  
  
The statue in the center that Sherise once described a an angel, was now a dark  
  
dingy grey. With dark bat like wings stretched up towards the grey and cloudy sky. Stone  
  
snakes wove around its legs and torso, its face was twisted in an menacing grin showing  
  
rows and rows of pointed stone fangs.  
  
Where once flowers must have been were now small thorned vines, that were  
  
shaking and twisting as though alive like their larger counterparts Ginny had just faced.  
  
Ginny jumped clamping her hands to her ears as she heard a mandrake like screech. To  
  
see a bunch of the annoying and loud baby-stage mandrake plants starting to writhe and  
  
stir.  
  
Quickly Ginny transfigured herself a pair of earmuffs and clamped them over her  
  
ears. The smell of the tar like substance drifted around, making Ginny feel like gagging.  
  
"Well it looks like I have some work to do." Ginny sighed rolling up her sleeves  
  
and starting down the rest of the stone steps.

* * *

Ginny charmed, hexed, and did so many spells she felt as though she could now  
  
take on even Neville in a herbology quiz. The moon had been in the sky for hours, yet  
  
Ginny hadn't left. She was determined and she was on a roll, in her eyes there was no  
  
sense in stopping now. The vines slowly began to wither and disappear and the thorns  
  
burnt and withered into nothingness.  
  
The tar like substance dried up, taking the snake like things with it, leaving the  
  
clay and mud large hole where the pond should be. Ginny was beginning to work on the  
  
other vines when suddenly she heard a crash even from under her earmuffs.  
  
"It sounds like a storm is coming Miss Ginny!" Tobey said. Ginny sighed looking  
  
up to the sky. Her legs and arms ached, even her fingers that had been gripping onto her  
  
wand for so long felt tired and strained. Her shirt and pants were now filthy, ripped in  
  
places and splotched with blood. Her eyes were red and opening them after she blinked  
  
was becoming difficult.  
  
"I'll keep working until the rain starts." Ginny told him. Tobey nodded and went  
  
back to looking around for any creatures. Ginny yawned as she pointed her wand at the  
  
knee high vines that were too short to lash at her yet.  
  
"Ferensar morienta.." she sighed watching the vines explode dully, splattering her  
  
pants a little more. It was so desolate, Ginny was barely even half done. Even with her  
  
wand this was going to take a long time.  
  
"I wonder what that thing is that Mistress Sherise meant that would help awake  
  
the garden is." Tobey asked, giving the twisted angel a dirty look.  
  
"I don't know. I hope its not something overly dramatic like blood or something."  
  
Ginny responded heading to the next patch of vines. She shot an annoyed look at the  
  
mandrakes and put a silencing spell on them so she could take off her earmuffs.  
  
They both continued to talk randomly as Ginny continued to work on for about an  
  
hour, Ginny was just getting to fix the path when she felt something wet on the back of  
  
her neck. She looked up to the sky to see that it was beginning to shower down thick  
  
drops of rain.  
  
"We better get going!" Ginny said as her and Tobey left the garden quickly. Ginny  
  
ran up the steps and out of the garden, closing the large door behind Tobey and locking it  
  
again. She slipped the key into her jeans pocket and jumped down the tunnel hole,  
  
fastening the gate behind her magically.  
  
"Well we have more work to do tomorrow then." Ginny yawned, wondering if her  
  
legs would collapse before she reached her room. As they reached the exit Ginny picked  
  
up Harry's invisibility cloak , tossed it around her and waved goodbye to Tobey before  
  
heading towards her room.

* * *

The next day Ginny left for the garden with Tobey right after breakfast, she  
  
carried two large crates in her arms full of dirt and had to levitate them out of the tunnel  
  
in order for herself to be able to get out. It was another dull day, Ginny dressed herself  
  
appropriately in a long sleeved shirt, jeans and a thin black cloak.  
  
"What are they for Miss Ginny?" Tobey asked as they started down the stone  
  
steps. Ginny dropped them down besides the silenced yet moving mandrakes.  
  
"For our little squirmy friends here." She said, pulling on her dragon hide gloves  
  
and slipping the earmuffs back on in case she missed one with the silencing charm. "My  
  
friend Neville works at St. Mungo's he was rather pleased when he said I was giving him  
  
over a dozen for free." she said digging a hole then pulling up a mandrake firmly then  
  
plunking the squirming creature into the dirt.  
  
Ginny worked all morning and afternoon, eating the snack bar she had in her  
  
pocket instead of going in for lunch. The sun was beginning to get a little warmer so she  
  
took off her cloak as she got to pulling some of the weeds off the statues. Ginny tossed  
  
off her cloak setting it gently on one of the two halves of a broken stone bench.  
  
"Miss Ginny can I ask you something?" Tobey said quietly, he had burrowed a  
  
pair of firming gloves from the butlers so he could actually do some work. He pulled  
  
some disgusting looking weeds out of the bottom of the clay in the pond hole.  
  
"Sure why not?" Ginny nodded, climbing onto a stump of what looked like it had  
  
been a willow tree at the far side of the garden. There were small openings in the ivy  
  
covered stone walls that Ginny assumed led into other pathways but she was going to  
  
concur this area first before she proceeded on.  
  
The stone archways Ginny had reassembled magically but they were still looking  
  
dirty and grimy, no spell Ginny had tried yet had managed to clean them off. The vines  
  
were mostly gone but dead grass remained in their place. The grass wouldn't re grow no  
  
matter what Ginny tried but she had gotten an idea she'd have to try this the old fashion  
  
way.  
  
"Why are you doing this? I mean Mistress Sherise isn't here anymore, so why work so  
  
hard?" Tobey asked. Ginny paused as she reached for another weed. Why was she doing  
  
this really? She bit her lip since she knew the answer. She was doing this in Sherise's  
  
memory, Ginny felt like she really did know her. But was she also doing this for Draco?  
  
Draco really never seemed that happy. Sure he was never crying and miserable,  
  
but he never was genuinely happy. She could swear she had never seem him actually  
  
smile, not smirk, but smile the entire time she knew him. Would this make him smile? Or  
  
would he never want to see her again.  
  
Ginny felt a bit miserable at the thought, why? She didn't know. But she felt like  
  
she knew him so well now, the 'why' to the person he was at school when no one else  
  
really did. But did Draco still think of her as the youngest Weasel?  
  
"Miss?" Tobey's voice interrupted her thoughts. Ginny shook her head a little  
  
grabbing the weeds and tossing them into a small magical fire that was hovering above  
  
the ground.  
  
"Draco has done some really nice things for me. Between excepting this interview  
  
and letting me stay in his manor, I guess I want to return the favor." she shrugged.  
  
Sighing she tossed some more weeds into the fire and began to think of where she could  
  
get some grass seed.

* * *

**..::Commenting makes me happy, happyness makes me write..writting means more updates,updates means more of the fic, the fic make you happy, happyness makes u makes me happy lol see how it works?::..**


	15. Fairies and Mobs

**..::AN: SOrry it took so long, my basement has a guest..a mouse..I love mice..but the domesticated ones. Therefore i get jumpy when i hear it in the wall by my computer, and i just have a mental block so this took a while. Hope you like!! OMG I HAVE 85 reviews!!THANK YOU ALL!::..**

* * *

Ginny left the plant shop in Diagon Alley with large paper bags of flower seeds and plant  
  
seeds early in the morning. She dodged the crowd of people that seemed to be grouped  
  
around a cart that sat in the middle of the alleyway where people would by the Daily  
  
Prophet and magazines.  
  
"Hey look its her!" someone yelled. Ginny stopped and turned around to see the  
  
crowd now looking at her with large smiles. Wondering if she had accidentally stolen  
  
something or had a sign stuck to her back she looked at the cart. Large stacks of Vraleish  
  
were standing in stacks at the sides, some still bound by thin cord.  
  
Ginny could see a headline at the side in large letters "Have We Come Too Far  
  
Too Fast For Our Own Good?" and a small but very classy looking picture of Ginny with  
  
a serious and pensive look.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened as she was surrounded by witches and wizards. Many  
  
where older then her but there were quite a few of them the same age and they will all  
  
giving her article compliments.  
  
"I took the dare! Im not going to touch a Cyberparch for a month!" gushed one  
  
witch who looked about twelve.  
  
"Me too! I'm going to try to never touch a muggle pen again!" said the girls little  
  
sister.  
  
"I just gave some of my designer suits to charity and bought myself a new set of  
  
robes! I'd forgotten how comfy they are!" Boomed a large man with a shiny, bald head.  
  
"Er..uh..That's lovely! I'm glad you all liked the article!" Ginny stammered  
  
shocked to be surrounded by the people now shouting and cheering about her article and  
  
how it helped them realize that they weren't how they used to be.  
  
Ginny waved and kept giving her thank you's as she tried to get out of the crowd,  
  
it was sort of smelly in there and she felt constricted and sort of panicky. She usually  
  
liked crowds, but not when they were all talking to her at once.  
  
Once she turned the corner and out of the way of the readers she apparated back to  
  
the manor quickly.

* * *

"Were they mobbing you?" a curious Tobey asked as Ginny shut the door to the  
  
garden quietly, pocketing the key. Ginny pulled her thin robe closer around her and  
  
picked up her bags. Feeling like she was going to fall over from the weight of the bags  
  
she kept looking at the ground so not to loose her balance.  
  
"No not really. I mean I was honored sure but so many people at one time rushing  
  
at me. Besides I didn't even know they had put the magazine out so I was more shocked  
  
then anything else." she shrugged as she followed the path to the stone steps. Tobey had  
  
fallen silent and Ginny couldn't feel that cold shadow at her shoulder anymore. Ginny  
  
looked up and over her shoulder to see Tobey gaping in an almost horrified way at the  
  
wall of the garden.  
  
Ginny blinked and followed his gaze to the stone wall that was covered in ivy,  
  
Ginny's eyes widened as she saw the ivy was now a lush, living, green. Ginny seemed to  
  
forget to breathe as she looked around the area, the stone walls were now all covered in  
  
living green ivy. Her eyes darted to the archway.  
  
No remains of the dead thorns, just the same lush green ivy shifting slightly in the  
  
breeze. Ginny dropped her bags and ran through the archway and down the stone steps.  
  
"Oh my.." she whispered taking in the now completely changed garden. The ivy  
  
was alive here too, but not only that was alive. Ginny's chocolate brown eyes scanned  
  
over the garden, sure they had worked their buttocks off but it had been no where near  
  
what it looked like now.  
  
The grass that had been brown and dry was now a cherry green. Soft and swaying  
  
a little in the breeze with the ivy, the path was intact with grey and white stones, the  
  
weeds that had been sticking out of the cracks now gone as were the cracks.  
  
The statues had changed, their faces no longer twisted and maniacal but solemn  
  
with noble faces. In the center of the pond, which was till empty but the rocks around the  
  
edge were restored, stood a proud angel. Her wings curled a little around her as she  
  
looked towards the heavens with open arms.  
  
Ginny swallowed hard, wondering what had happened, if someone might have  
  
done this.  
  
"Did you do this Tobey?" she asked looking to the ghost who still had his mouth  
  
in the shape of a shocked 'O'. He shook his head slowly. Ginny stepped into the garden,  
  
the smell of lavender and fresh grass was in the air and tickled her nose lightly.  
  
The pillars were now clean but with small bits of moss creeping up at the bottom,  
  
with elegant carvings that swirled around the bases. Even the few stone benches were  
  
completely restored and intact. The garden was barely recognizable.  
  
"I wonder what happened.." she asked in a curious whisper her eyes still roaming  
  
over everything. She slowly went back to get her bags of flowers, glancing over her  
  
shoulder as she entered the archway, hoping it wouldn't vanish in its splendor when she  
  
turned her back.  
  
"Well we still have some work to do Miss Ginny." Tobey said, shaking his head  
  
to snap out of his daze. Ginny nodded silently and took out some flower seeds and bulbs  
  
and sat down to start planting.  
  
Tobey and Ginny finished planting as night crept upon them. The garden was cast  
  
into darkness and the air was starting to grow a little more crisp. The weather had been  
  
warming up as the days crept closer to summer.  
  
"We'll have to get some light in here if we're planning on putting the speed-grow  
  
on." Tobey noted. Ginny nodded and began to whip out her wand when she heard quiet  
  
giggles. Ginny turned around it sounded like it was right behind her. She spun around  
  
again it sounded like a high pitched voice just giggled right beside her ear.  
  
"Do you hear that Tobey?" she asked, getting a little paranoid. She pointed her  
  
wand in front of her and was about to say 'lumos' when the garden began to twinkle with  
  
little spherical gold lights.  
  
"Light Fairies!" Tobey concluded happily. Ginny blinked as she watched the little  
  
lights drift around slightly. She found a little gold light at her feet and bent down to look  
  
at it. Inside of a shining patch of sparkling golden light, was a small little fairy with  
  
sparkly gold clothes on. It seemed that their wings, which were a brilliant golden-yellow  
  
were luminous and giving off the light that formed around them. The fairy looked up at  
  
Ginny, a little startled and flew up into the air above her head.  
  
"I think we got our light." Ginny smiled standing up. Together her and Tobey  
  
began to pick up the spray bottles and mist the ground with 'Sprouts Speed Grow!  
  
Guaranteed to bring plants to life in just over twenty four hours!'

* * *

Ginny was sitting at the white vanity running the brush through her hair when she  
  
thought she heard someone breathing behind her. She looked at the window and at the  
  
door but saw nothing, sighing she continued to pull the brush through her satiny locks.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Ginny dropped the brush with a clattering sound and spun around on the seat. She  
  
looked to the fireplace where Draco's head was floating while flames licked at his fire  
  
images.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't notice you, sort of spaced out I guess." she confessed going to  
  
kneel before the fireplace. Draco nodded quietly, even in his fire image Ginny could see  
  
there were dark circles under his eyes, his eyes themselves were a colder grey then they  
  
usually were as though strained and weary.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked, hoping she didn't look guilty about anything. If he  
  
found out about her snooping and getting into the garden he'd probably have her kicked  
  
out right now. She was going to tell him at the right time, and hope that she didn't get  
  
fired.  
  
"Fine." he lied, even though Ginny couldn't always read him too well she could  
  
tell he was lying but she said nothing. "Just lack of sleep. These meetings last too long."  
  
"Oh, so they're pretty bad huh?" She asked, leaning on one hand to her side. He  
  
nodded, yawning little. Ginny watched how even his fire image's high cheekbones were  
  
rather nicely defined. Ginny blinked at her own thought and shook her head.  
  
"I read your article." he said, breaking into her thoughts.  
  
"And?" she asked, trying not to sound to eager of her boss's approval.  
  
"Not bad." he admitted, Ginny smiled a bit. A 'not bad' from Draco was probably  
  
about all she would be getting so she let herself feel a little proud. "Course some people  
  
wouldn't know good writing if it bit them on their asses." he shot coyly. Ginny snorted  
  
quietly.  
  
"Where as you write and the world gives you a standing ovation?" she asked  
  
sarcastically. "Because your 'perfect at everything.'" she smirked.  
  
"Im glad to see you finally admitted it." he gave a nod of approval. He turned a bit  
  
and Ginny heard a woman's voice.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy we're ready for you now." it said, it was a sugary and syrupy voice  
  
but Draco nodded to whoever it was and turned back to Ginny.  
  
"I have to go, I'll be back in three days." he said quickly, and with a 'pop' he  
  
vanished leaving a normal low fire in his place.  
  
Ginny got up slowly and sat down on her bed. "Who did that voice belong to?"  
  
she wondered. The thought of him visiting one of his woman lovers that she had made up  
  
in her imagination came back to her. She pictured a curvy and dark haired woman who  
  
the mere sight of would cause longing desires and firey groins.  
  
Ginny snorted a bit but then felt a little sickened. So what if he screwed fifteen  
  
woman a night? Honestly why should she care? He wasn't her type and she wasn't even  
  
interested in him...was she?  
  
Ginny, who was sitting on the edge of her bed, let herself flunk down with her  
  
arms out. "Would it be so strange if I was?" she asked herself. Thinking about this was  
  
something she'd never thought would come across her mine.  
  
He had that amazing physique, and something about his attitude just seemed to  
  
amuse Ginny. Sure he wasn't that bad ass he used to be, but something about that fact  
  
that still lingered inside was sort of sexy. Even though she knew why, and it wasn't really  
  
that nice to think about what had happened to him, weren't the bad guys with a reason the  
  
most appealing?  
  
He was still distant sure, but Ginny understood why now. She understood him.  
  
Did anybody else know what she knew? Is that why she felt close to him because she  
  
know knew about him, as though she had his secret kept inside her?  
  
"I cant be interested in Draco..I mean its Draco after all.." Ginny groaned quietly  
  
as she buried her head in her cool pillow, her hair scattering around her. "So that's why I  
  
was getting jealous.." she groaned again. She felt terrible, like she was betraying  
  
something. She hadn't even mentioned who her boss was to anyone. How would Ron or  
  
Harry or even Luna feel if they found out who she worked for? Who she was living with?  
  
Who she...Ginny couldn't bring herself to think it. Not only had she fallen hard for her  
  
boss, she had fallen for her childhood nemesis.

* * *

Draco got to his feet out of the leathery chair slowly. His conversation with Ginny  
  
was shorter the he wished it would be but that was sort of his fault. He had been there  
  
longer then she had thought, but he didn't say anything, he just stared at the back of her  
  
sort of spaced out. He figured it was his lack of sleep. In the door stood a maid, leaning  
  
against the frame with a seductive smirk on her face while twirling a scroll in one hand.  
  
"I'm..I mean they are ready for you Master Draco." she purred. Draco snorted a  
  
little at her brushing past the woman without a second glance. In his mind she was too  
  
obvious, too dense and way too desperate for his liking. Any woman that tried to throw  
  
herself at any man as much as she did had personal issues that they would have to work  
  
out before they could get into any relationship.  
  
Besides, she wasn't Draco's type. Draco smirked as he walked down the cold,  
  
light hallway as he thought about his 'type.' A strong woman who knew what she wanted  
  
in life, who didn't need a man to get there. But when made upset wouldn't mind being  
  
taken into his strong arms and comforted. He didn't want someone who he could always  
  
figure out, someone who kept him guessing would keep him amused and entertained  
  
much longer then someone who was easy to understand and simple to kept happy.  
  
Though it wasn't one of his favorite traits, Draco got had to admit he got bored  
  
quickly. He liked woman who kept him guessing.  
  
Draco raked a long hand through his hair, he was beginning to think he found that  
  
person. Too bad she wasn't real. Since arriving in Ireland he had been having odd dreams  
  
about a woman who lit his senses on fire. He let out a long breath of air. When this  
  
woman in his dream said his name he felt so strange, like everything else didn't really  
  
matter. And when she just touched him at all, or looked at him, he felt himself itching to  
  
grab a hold of her and just capture her with powerful kisses. But the things that drove him  
  
insane the most were her eyes and her hair. Warm eyes that seemed to show so much  
  
compassion yet he loved the devious spark he could always see in them. She wasn't a bad  
  
girl, but she wasn't a sinless angel either.  
  
Draco sighed opening the door at the end of the hall, slipping inside he looked at  
  
the person underneath the white blanket, these dreams were this persons' doing.  
  
Ginny walked into Vraleish curiosity nagging at her from every angle. Luna had  
  
sent her an owl that afternoon that made the wondering start. It was the last day before  
  
Draco's return, and she was glad to get out of the manor in order to stop the urge to just  
  
spend all her time in that garden working on it. She was very excited as well, due to the  
  
fact the garden should be ready by the time he got home tomorrow morning.  
  
Ginny sighed settling in one of the chairs in the lobby waiting for Luna  
  
remembering the owl she had gotten this morning.  
  
"Gin.  
  
Everyone LOVED the article! As a prize your going to get see the best part of Vraleish.  
  
Meet me at eleven in the lobby.  
  
Luna"  
  
Just as Ginny glanced at her watch Luna came into the lobby in a black pinstriped  
  
skirt and light yellow collared shirt. There were small star clasps in her hair and she was  
  
smiling widely.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Ginny asked, she was responded by a small squeal as  
  
Luna grasped onto Ginny's wrist and began to drag her at almost a run down a corridor.  
  
"We just got the new summer lines in!" she smiled shoving her through a door so  
  
quickly Ginny couldn't read what the label even said. But as she entered her jaw dropped  
  
as did her purse which landed on the floor.  
  
"Pinch me." she managed to stammer. She was in a large room lined with shelves  
  
and closets as well as tables in the center and a few drawers. But on the shelves, racks,  
  
tables and inside the drawers were more famous and expensive designer clothes and  
  
shoes then Ginny had seen in her life. On some of the tables sat tons of sparkling and  
  
stylish jewelry, purses and accessories. Ginny felt like she had just entered her heaven.  
  
"Like I said..freebies best part of the job.." Luna whispered in her ear with a  
  
smirk. "You're the first one allowed to pick. Each member is allowed six shoes, four  
  
outfits and three accessories. But Miranda said since your article made her cry...your  
  
allowed thirteen shoes, eleven outfits and twenty accessories." she smiled.  
  
Ginny looked to her with wide eyes and before she knew it she had kicked off her  
  
heels and began to run around the room looking at all the things in her sizes.  
  
Moving through a rack of a Wizarding clothing line that was the equivalent to the  
  
muggles Versachi. Ginny looked at it carefully. Sure she was taking her own dare, she  
  
had been wearing robes and locked away all her pens, notepads, magic CD player, and  
  
she was proud of herself. But right now she felt that the she was doing something wrong.  
  
She wasn't balancing out like she hoped getting rid of the technical stuff would  
  
make her feel, but with a smile she realized this little freebie trip was just what she  
  
needed. And as she pulled a dress that matched those white pumps she had boughten with  
  
Luna in Granita Avenue she realized this was the dress she needed. 


	16. Surprises and Notes

**..::AN: Woo soooo many comments! luv you all for em! But..i think theres people who are reading but not commenting..that hurts :( if ur reading u should be telling me what u think so i get more motivation! lol anywhoo...heh hope u likes this one not going to say what happens cause well im not::..**

* * *

Ginny paced a little in her room, her white pumps making quiet, gentle noises on the  
  
floor. She wrung her hands together nervously, the white halter dress with a flared skirt  
  
she had picked out made quiet noises as well as she moved.  
  
"Alright so I fancy my boss..and that boss is Malfoy and I'm so beyond being  
  
screwed." Ginny muttered to herself, she licked her lips nervously as she glanced at the  
  
clock on the wall. He would be back any minute and she was so flustered she felt like  
  
locking herself in the wardrobe and never coming out again.  
  
"Well that's a problem, and I'll try to overcome it. But I need a plan." she ran a  
  
finger through her hair nervously, racking her brain for any ideas. "I don't have a plan,  
  
but you wanted to get along with him and you've sort of got that. So keep thinking about  
  
how bad he is for you so you don't fancy him anymore, but try and get this interview  
  
thing done and then you can get on with your life"  
  
Ginny sighed stepping out of her room, closing the door quietly behind her. She  
  
was excited for him to come back so she could continue her work and show him the  
  
garden. But another part of her just wanted him to stay where he was so she didn't have to  
  
deal with her feelings for him. She grimaced a little, the thought of feelings for him she  
  
never thought she would say or admit.  
  
Sighing again as she heard the main door open and some house elves run towards  
  
it she started down the stairs.  
  
"Don't you look happy to see me." Draco smirked handing his bags to one of the  
  
ghost servants. Ginny smiled lightly stepping onto the main floor.  
  
"I'm not pelting you with Dungbombs so I must be." she smiled playing with the  
  
three stone silver necklace she was wearing. "Welcome home."  
  
Draco nodded looking over her a little. "Went shopping while I was gone?" he  
  
asked. Ginny felt her cheeks turn a light pink.  
  
"Er..yah I did. Marissa also let me splurge in the 'Freebie Room.'" she shrugged.  
  
He nodded again and called out for a house elf to serve tea in his study. Ginny looked out  
  
the still open door, and stepped outside looking at the weather.  
  
Summer had definitely started, the dull clouds were no where to be seen and the  
  
sun was shining warmly in a bright blue sky. She rubbed her bare arms, there was a cool  
  
breeze but it died down every once and a while but it was still very nice out.  
  
"Certainly warmed up didn't it?" he asked, Ginny turned her head to see him  
  
leaning with his arms crossed against the door frame. She nodded and looked back up at  
  
the tree tops wondering when she should show him what she really did while he was  
  
away.

* * *

They drank their tea rather silently, the fire crackling at a low level warming up  
  
his study. Once the tea was finished Ginny stood up taking a deep breath.  
  
"I have something to show you." she said nervously. But as she said it she felt the  
  
excitement rising and grabbed onto his wrist dragging him out of the room.  
  
"Where are we going?" he asked, a little startled at how soft her hand felt even  
  
though she had a death grip on his wrist. She led him down the stairs and stopped briefly.  
  
"Do you trust me?" she asked with a smile. He raised an eyebrow wondering what  
  
she was getting at.  
  
"Should I?" he asked. Ginny bit her lip a little taking a deep breath.  
  
"I did something wrong, but I think I did something right at the same time and I  
  
don't want you to be mad at me." she started. "But I want it to be a surprise." she covered  
  
his eyes with her hand and continued to lead him somewhere he couldn't guess.  
  
Draco closed his eyes wondering what she did. He had a fierce temper, but he  
  
knew she did too. He heard something crunch underneath his feet and began to be lead  
  
downwards. He heard a dull click and he began to smell lavender.  
  
"What did you light incenses? What are you getting at?" he smirked. Ginny  
  
laughed quietly.  
  
"Oh you wish." she laughed. Ginny looked down at the stone steps and carefully  
  
began to lead him down.  
  
"Are you locking me in a nice smelling dungeon?" he suggested. "Kinky shackles  
  
and all that?" he would have winked but her hand was still gently clasped over his eyes. It  
  
was soft and smelled delicately of vanilla.  
  
Ginny sighed, she had been in the garden early that morning and she had been  
  
beyond ecstatic to see how splendid the garden looked, but she knew now she would have  
  
to tell him about her snooping.  
  
"Draco, I have to tell you something." she said quietly. Draco nodded a little, his  
  
eyes starting to get a little twitchy under her hand. "I know about..." she paused pursing  
  
her lips nervously. "Well I know about your Grandmother Sherise. I know everything."  
  
she closed her eyes expecting to be hexed into oblivion. But Draco was silent.  
  
Draco's brain was going miles an hour, he wondered if she was having him  
  
followed or something. But he felt that she trusted him more then that. "How?" he asked  
  
quietly.  
  
"There were letters in the drawer in the vanity..I found the key under my bed. I  
  
read them. Draco I'm so sorry I felt so terrible because my curiosity got the best of me  
  
and I..I went into her wing." she said quietly "but before you kick me out I want to show  
  
you what else I did.." she let her hand fall of his eyes and the other slip off his wrist.  
  
Draco's eyes flickered a little before opening, but as they did they widened and his  
  
jaw fell open a little. He was taken aback at the sight he saw before him, a place he had  
  
been told about since he could remember, a place that had haunted his dreams for so long.  
  
It was exactly how his grandmother had explained it, with more colours then he  
  
knew existed and smells that could make anyone content and drowsy. The tall stone  
  
pillars had ivy and roses crawling up them. Large opening roses of many colours and  
  
shapes. The pillars flowed into archways that lined the center area of the garden they were  
  
now inside, but small paths branched out underneath the stone entrances.  
  
In the center stood an angel statue, that was so lifelike Draco swore he just saw  
  
her blink or her wings stir in the light breeze. Beneath and around her was a small pond,  
  
where white water lilies and green lily pads floated on the surface of the shallow waters.  
  
Draco moved a little farther onto the path looking at the flowers on the ground,  
  
tulips, daffodils, bluebells, dragon snaps, violets, lily of the valley's..so many plants and  
  
flowers he couldn't even recognize. He had never seen so many plants in one place  
  
"How did.." he started to ask, but he was so speechless he couldn't seem to finish  
  
his sentence. He turned to see her sitting on a stone bench with her head in her hands.  
  
"I'm sorry..I didn't know how to stop myself I just.." she sighed sitting upright,  
  
little black splotches from where her mascara smudged from a few tears. Draco watched  
  
one trickle down her creamy coloured cheek before she wiped it away quickly with the  
  
back of her hand. "Cant you just start yelling at me already?" she pleaded quietly.  
  
"I'm not mad Ginny, I'm just shocked that's all. I mean all my life I wondered  
  
about this place, had the manor torn apart to find the key..even try to get the key remade  
  
but nothing ever worked. Where did you find it?" he asked. Ginny blinked standing up  
  
slowly.  
  
"Really? Your not mad?" she asked quietly, a tint of hope in her voice. Draco  
  
shook his head.  
  
"Course not. You must think I'm some unsufferable bastard for me to be mad  
  
when you've found the one thing I've been trying to get open since I was six. Jealous  
  
maybe, questioning my ability to find things I'm looking for definitely..and my prides a  
  
little punctured by the fact you found the key and I couldn't..but not mad. If I was mad,  
  
you wouldn't have a head right about now." he smirked shoving his hands in his pocket.  
  
Ginny laughed a little, wiping under her eyes to get rid of the black patches.  
  
"Well, to be honest you probably would have done a quicker job of some of the magic roots with a grudge for things that walk. She moved one side of the halter top a  
  
little showing one of the deep scratches along her collarbone. Draco winced a little, she  
  
smiled lightly and fixed her dress strap.  
  
She lowered her head a little taking her shoes off, Draco glanced at them  
  
wondering how she could walk in them at all, then carrying them in her hand she sat on  
  
the edge of the pond looking into the water.  
  
Draco watched her for a little while, as she ran her hand through the water,  
  
smiling gently as a small fish she had boughten and put in the pond tried to see if her  
  
finger was a large worm. She looked over at Draco who was sitting on one of the stone  
  
benches leaning back on his long arms.  
  
"Are you ready for that company party thing?" she asked. He shrugged looking up  
  
at the sky lazily.  
  
"I guess so. I mean the suit thing isn't too hard since I have more then I need, and  
  
I've got an idea of who my dates going to be." he said. Ginny nodded quietly.  
  
"So who's the date going to be?" she asked, trying to hide the jealousy that was  
  
rising inside of her. Draco looked at her with a smile, Ginny's eyes widened, he was  
  
actually smiling.  
  
"Are you always this dense?" he asked. Ginny laughed tossing a small pebble at  
  
him.  
  
"If your asking me to go with you should probably try it without questioning my  
  
brain power." she teased.  
  
"Who said anything about questioning?" he laughed. Ginny's jaw dropped as she  
  
sprung after him after he got to his feet and started running down one of the paths.  
  
Ginny smirked as she saw him hiding behind the trunk of a small tree. Before he  
  
noticed she was even there she had pounced and tackled him to the ground in the long  
  
grass. He gave a small 'Ack!' as he fell to the ground. Ginny stood up quickly raising her  
  
arms in triumph.  
  
"You have to remember I grew up six brothers, I can play the roughest game of  
  
hide and seek you've ever seen." she laughed. She screamed as he grabbed her ankle  
  
tightly and pulled, he was hoping she'd fall away from him but she ended up falling on  
  
top of his stomach, winding him a bit.  
  
Ginny laughed as their bodies made a X in the grass, she sat up slowly sitting on  
  
her knees. "That was your fault!" she said tossing a handful of grass in his face. He  
  
blinked blowing a few blades off his thin lips.  
  
"Well I didn't think you couldn't figure out which way to fall." he shot back  
  
tossing some grass back at her. She smirked brushing it off her top.  
  
"So your happy about the garden? I mean didn't disappoint you because you  
  
wanted to deal with weeds and large slime leeches?" she asked. He sat up a little, leaning  
  
on his arms again.  
  
"Do I look disappointed?"  
  
"Well no..but you know your really hard to read sometimes." she admitted,  
  
shrugging a little. He reached up slowly, gently touching her hair with his fingers. Ginny  
  
held her breath, feeling her skin tingling, she forced herself to smile lightly as he pulled a  
  
piece of grass out of her hair and tossing it away.  
  
"Well so are you." He shrugged laying back down, his arms behind his head.

* * *

Ginny felt extremely happy yet troubled at the same time. On one hand she had  
  
just had a lovely day with Draco, and was now in his dimly lighted study with a roaring  
  
fire, sipping wine while Ginny was making notes on her article and Draco was sitting  
  
across from her making notes for the company party.  
  
On the other hand, Ginny sighed quietly thinking about it, she was falling harder  
  
for her boss and even being in the same room as him was beginning to be difficult. How  
  
was she supposed to convince herself she just wanted this relationship to be strictly  
  
professional when they had just had an awesome day together? She put the end of her  
  
quill to her lips thinking about that woman's voice she had heard. She also thought about  
  
the fact that now she was going to the party with Draco. Did that mean anything really?  
  
After all she was the only one that knew he was the owner and creator of Vraleish,  
  
so wouldn't going with someone else just risk him being exposed? In the corner of her  
  
piece of parchment that she had resting on an old book she scribbled: "Secret  
  
Romances?"  
  
"Draco can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked looking up, Draco looked up from  
  
his desk to where she was lounging on a velvet chaise. "Why are you taking me to the  
  
party instead of some..I don't know..gorgeous vixen you could find is it because I know  
  
you own Vraleish?" she asked, she hid her apprehension well by taking a small sip of her  
  
wine.  
  
"Are you saying you don't want to come with me? Am I too devilishly good  
  
looking for you?" he smirked, leaning back in his chair. Ginny gave him a queer look that  
  
turned a little stern, he sighed stretching his arms above his head. "I suppose it had  
  
something to do with that, besides we're getting along quite well and I didn't see anything  
  
wrong with the idea."  
  
Draco heard a little voice inside his head, that he had heard so many times while  
  
being in Ireland as though whispering in his ear. "When you find what I wanted to have  
  
so desperately..." Draco ran a hand through his hair, as he watched Ginny nod and turn  
  
back to her work.  
  
Ever since he returned home he realized that the woman in his dreams that was  
  
driving him insane had been standing right in front of him, wearing a cute yet sexy white  
  
sun dress and a pensive smile. When he heard her welcome him home, it sounded strange  
  
yet comforting to him, the thought of how good it made him feel unnerved Draco.  
  
He watched her curl a strand of her satiny hair around her finger while taking  
  
another sip of her wine with her delicate lips. His heart seemed to stop as she set her glass  
  
down and began to gather up her things.  
  
Draco cleared his throat, trying to push away those thoughts but they seemed to be  
  
streaming into his head faster then he could possibly shut them out.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked, standing up. She brushed her hair off her  
  
shoulders, holding onto the lightly folded parchment.  
  
"Its getting late." she shrugged heading towards the door, she stopped briefly.  
  
About to thank him for a lovely evening when her grasp loosened on the parchment and  
  
glided down to Draco's feet. Horrified Ginny turned around to see Draco picking it up  
  
and reading the part of her notes she wished he wouldn't see the most.  
  
"Secret Romances?" he read aloud, looking at Ginny curiously. Ginny averted her  
  
gaze to the fire, her curiosity about weather her note was true completely overwhelming  
  
the tinge of embarrassment she felt.  
  
"What's all this about?" he asked, he was a little stunned. What kind of person did  
  
she think he was? He watched her cross her arms firmly, still not looking at him.  
  
"Well can you blame me? You must think I'm really stupid if you expected me to  
  
believe that meeting junk you tried to feed me. And after hearing that woman when you  
  
were in Ireland talking to me in the fire..."  
  
Draco held up a hand narrowing her eyes at her. "Wait a minute. What woman?"  
  
he asked, completely clueless. Ginny looked up at him her eyes looking a little furious.  
  
"What do you mean what woman? Miss throaty sluty 'Mister Malfoy we're ready  
  
for you now" tramp..its pretty sad I could determine that from her voice alone." she  
  
snapped attempting to snatch her parchment out of his hands but failed as he held it out of  
  
her reach. He smirked a bit.  
  
"That would be the maid I got fired because I told her boss she was hitting on me  
  
and felt my ass when I was turning a corner. Who I, by the way, had no interest in what-  
  
so-ever." he explained. But suddenly his smirk grew a little more devious. "Wait..are you  
  
jealous?" he asked lowering the paper.  
  
Ginny's eyes widened, how had he seen that so easily? She snatched the paper  
  
turning and opening the door.  
  
"Im going to bed." she shot coldly. To her surprise as she was stepping out of the  
  
door, Draco snuck around her putting one arm on each side of the doorframe blocking her  
  
exit. Ginny sighed angrily, wanting nothing more then to dig a hole and crawl into it.  
  
"Answer the question." he asked, his voice a little huskier then usual. Ginny felt  
  
her throat tighten a little and forced herself to swallow, she could smell his cologne and it  
  
was driving her insane to have him this close to her.  
  
"Why do you care?" she asked coldly looking him in the eyes fiercely. Draco  
  
leaned a little closer, still staring back into her chocolatey eyes he wanted to get lost in  
  
just as fiercely.  
  
"Why? There's a few too many reasons.." his forehead was barely a centimeter  
  
away from hers, the sides of their noses almost touching.  
  
Ginny's heart seemed to stop, she dreaded the thought of him pulling some trick  
  
to make her feel even worse but somehow managed to find her voice.  
  
"Try me." she dared quietly. He smirked a little trailing his finger from her  
  
shoulder and down her arm. Ginny's mind was racing but it seemed like she was about to  
  
faint.  
  
"Well maybe there is another reason I invited you to come to the party with me.."  
  
he whispered so quietly Ginny could only just hear him.  
  
"Why?" she asked just as quietly. He leaned a little closer to her ear making her  
  
shiver slightly.  
  
"Because I was hoping to do this.." he rested his hand on the side of her cheek and  
  
brought his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. When Ginny began to kiss him back his  
  
gentleness started to fade away as he began to kiss her passionately. Ginny responded by  
  
snaking her arms around his neck and letting herself be taken into his arms.  
  
Draco pulled her against him pushing her slowly towards the large desk and lifting  
  
her onto the edge using one hand to shove everything off and letting it fall carelessly to  
  
the floor. He was a little surprised when Ginny grabbed a hold of his tie and pulled him  
  
down with her, but he had no objections at all. 


	17. Tantrums and Shocking News

**..::I HAVE 100!! sees email pop up thing 102!! reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! screamage i cant type long cause im in a hurry but hope u likes it! Special thanks to my 100th reviewer MoonlightPrincess!! u rock!! u all rock!! its one big rocking fest!::..**

* * *

Ginny yawned, a soft breeze blowing over her gently. She slowly opened her eyes, her  
  
hand was underneath her cheek but it was rising slowly. Her eyes roamed up to see Draco  
  
sleeping quietly, his arm wrapped around her waist as she lay beside him.  
  
She looked about and saw they must have fallen asleep in the long grass outside  
  
the garden after breakfast. A smile tugged at her lips, she could understand why, after all  
  
they hadn't done a lot of actual sleeping last night. She snuggled closer to him, thinking  
  
quietly to herself.  
  
Did he think of last night as a one night thing? Or did he actually have some sort  
  
of feelings for her? She sighed quietly as her mind was starting to deflate that happy little  
  
bubble she was in right now.  
  
"Mm what time is it?" Draco yawned, Ginny looked up at him and he smiled  
  
caressing the side of his cheek with the back of his hand. She smiled back up at him and  
  
shrugged a little.  
  
"No idea." she admitted sitting up slowly. She felt draco snake his arms around  
  
her waist from behind gently, kissing her tenderly on the neck. Ginny bit her lip, trying to  
  
not get lost in his touch since the "if' factor was still bothering her a little. What if he did  
  
think of this as nothing?  
  
"How's that cut?" he asked quietly, his lips near her ear. She shrugged a little  
  
touching the space around the cut on her chest.  
  
"Fine I guess." she guessed aloud. She felt Draco press his wand against it gently,  
  
she winced none the less but she heard him mutter something quietly and watched at the  
  
cut seemed to sink into her leaving normal creamy coloured skin in its place.  
  
Ginny smiled running her fingers over the spot under her collar bone where the  
  
cut had been. "Where did you learn that?" she asked looking at him over her shoulder.  
  
"Was a bartender remember..lots of brawls." he smirked.  
  
"How many of those did you start? She asked, a devious spark twinkling in her  
  
eyes. Draco grabbed his chest as though injured.  
  
"Ouch..what kind of person do you think I am?" he demanded. Ginny laughed.  
  
"You really don't want the answer to that." her laugh turned to a scream as he  
  
tightened his grip around her waist and tossed her over his legs and onto the ground  
  
lightly. She landed with her nose brushing the grass and rolled back onto her back still  
  
laughing tossing a hand-full of grass in his face. He spat the piece that got in his mouth  
  
out and put his arms on either side of her leaning above her.  
  
"What did you have planned for today?"  
  
"I thought I'd go check in at work, I mean I'm almost done my article on you so I  
  
thought I would write it out tonight and tomorrow. But I want to see what's going on  
  
still." she shrugged running her finger over the collar of his shirt.  
  
"Tonight?" he asked, sounding disappointed. Ginny raised an eyebrow wondering  
  
if he was going to say some corny line or if he had something else in mind.  
  
"What's wrong?" she wondered aloud.  
  
"I thought we'd go out tonight." he shrugged. Ginny sighed screwing up her face a  
  
little in thought.  
  
"How about we go out for a drink at eight thirty that'll give me a chance to get my  
  
article started at work..fewer distractions." she suggested. He nodded leaning closer over  
  
her.  
  
"Fewer of what kind of distractions?" he smirked.

* * *

"Hi." Ginny mouthed waving to Luna who was talking into a headset, unlike the  
  
muggle ones this one had no signals or anything. Whoever was talking to her was just  
  
talking into the wand and she heard it on the headset once they said the right connection.  
  
Luna held up a finger to Ginny telling her to hold on as she finished talking into  
  
the headset and setting it down.  
  
"You picked a bad day to come in Gin." she winced, talking quietly. Ginny  
  
blinked she heard something glass shattering down by the offices. Luna looked a little  
  
nervous, yet amused at the same time. Ginny looked at her curiously.  
  
"Why's that?" she whispered back. Luna let her hands that she had been wringing  
  
together slide into her pockets.  
  
"Someone mentioned the 'colour' thing to Marissa...she's been going bloody  
  
insane all day. I think it had something to do with Gucci chewing up one of her favorite  
  
pairs of shoes..a seven hundred galleon pair of shoes." she winced. Ginny jumped as she  
  
heard more glass shattering and some man give a "yelp' of surprise, then Marissa yelling.  
  
"YOU CALL THAT ICE WATER?!? THAT CRUD WAS PRACTICALLY  
  
HOT!! THE ONLY THINGS I LIKE HOT ARE MY SHOWERS AND MY SEX!! NOW  
  
GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!" she screamed. Ginny saw her Cyberparch hurtle by the  
  
glass doors that separated the lobby from the offices hallway, that was today orange and  
  
head it hit the wall.  
  
Ginny looked at Luna a little horrified as Marissa stormed through the glass doors,  
  
obviously fuming in a light orange pastel suit. She slammed one of the doors shut so  
  
forcefully it cracked. Not caring she kept her angry and loud pace and headed for the  
  
doors yelling with her back turned to Luna and Ginny.  
  
"For anyone who cares I'm going for coffee! WHICH I'LL BE DRINKING IN A  
  
WHITE MUG THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!" with that she stormed out of the building  
  
and down the steps knocking a few people over in her wake.

Ginny sighed finishing the first few paragraphs of her article within the three  
  
hours she had been in her office. She had tweaked it so much it seemed perfect to her, she  
  
was rather proud of it. She had decided to do a six paragraph exposé on Draco first, then  
  
end with her favorite questions and answers from the interviews that really showed what  
  
Draco was really like.  
  
Ginny stretched her arms up over her head, hearing the joints in her back crack a  
  
little due to being slumped over for so long. Slowly she got to her feet and poured herself  
  
a glass of water, which was ice cold, and looked down at her parchment. She jumped as  
  
Luna knocked at the door and let herself in looking quite bubbly with a chocolate bar in  
  
her hand.  
  
"So.......who are you going to the party with?" she asked sitting down in one of the  
  
arm chairs by the window of Ginny's office. She pulled off the wrapper and broke it in  
  
half tossing it to Ginny who caught it in one hand giving Luna a appreciative thanks.  
  
"Um..I cant say." Ginny said, feeling a little guilty. Luna gave her an odd look,  
  
and took a bite of the hazelnut chocolate bar, Ginny sighed and did the same.  
  
"Why not?" she asked swallowing before talking.  
  
"I just..cant." Ginny said breaking off another small piece of the chocolate and  
  
popping it in her mouth. Luna tilted her head looking at Ginny with her wide eyes, she  
  
snapped her fingers and got to her feet, her eyes even wider.  
  
"Your going with the owner aren't you?!" she squealed excitedly. Ginny choked a  
  
little on her chocolate and clasped a hand firmly over Luna's mouth.  
  
"Shut it! If anyone hears I'm so screwed!" Ginny seethed quietly. She could feel  
  
Luna smiling under her hand and she let go.  
  
"So it is a man.." Luna said deductively, sitting back in the chair. Ginny ran a  
  
hand through her hair turning her back to Luna and rolled up her parchment placing it in  
  
the black book bag she usually brought to work. "Is he cute?" Luna inquired, leaning  
  
forwards.  
  
"I really shouldn't be talking about it." Ginny admitted, giving a small shrug.  
  
"Fine. Now what about your dress? Is it phenomenal! I can't wait to see it!" she  
  
asked. Ginny smirked, if she had seen it she would have found it was almost Draco like.  
  
She leaned against her desk.  
  
"I'd say so..but I want it to be a surprise!" Ginny smiled. Luna had boughten a  
  
dress when they went shopping that fit her perfectly, as well as her personality. She of  
  
course would be accompanied by Neville. Luna nodded.  
  
"Nev loved the mandrakes by the way...don't worry I'm not going to ask where  
  
they're from I've given you the third degree already." she added looking at the expression  
  
on Ginny's face. Ginny couldn't help but smile again, she couldn't wait to get back into a  
  
normal flow for her life.  
  
Everything was so hectic right now, she hadn't been working normally really  
  
since she arrived here. But another part of her never wanted this interview to end, she  
  
didn't want her time with Draco to end.

* * *

Ginny and Draco entered a lavish (and expensive) bar and sat down at one of the  
  
high two people tables under a small blue and silver light. Draco had picked one of the  
  
pricey bars to avoid running into anyone Ginny knew, or anyone from her work. He had  
  
picked her up a safe distance from work and driven there within a few minutes.  
  
Yawning Ginny fiddled with her short pinstriped skirt, jumping a little as she felt  
  
Draco trace a circle on her knee with his finger.  
  
"Did you eat dinner?" he asked leaning on the table a little. Ginny shook her head  
  
leaning on her arms that were resting on the table. She rubbed her stiff neck with one of  
  
her hands an nudged Draco to quit tickling her as the a bartender came over with a pencil  
  
and paper.  
  
Draco ordered himself a Long Island Iced Tea and a plate of nacho's for them to  
  
share, while Ginny got a chocolate martini. When their drinks and food came Ginny felt  
  
her stomach grumble a little.  
  
"Have you..oh right your first time here. Their nacho's are amazing." he said  
  
pulling up a cheesy chip drenched in salsa and other seasonings like green onion and red  
  
pepper pieces holding it in front of her lips for her to taste. Ginny felt a little silly but she  
  
took a smile bite and nodded in agreement. They were amazing. He smiled again, Ginny  
  
liked seeing him smile.  
  
"Told you." he said. Ginny nodded smiling back and took a small sip of her drink.  
  
He asked about Vraleish and how work was. She told him about the little fiasco, leaving  
  
out who it was thrown by quite cunningly and how a friend at work (again leaving out  
  
Luna's name) had found out who she was going to the party with.  
  
"We'll have to be sneaky then." he shrugged, telling her about how he had gone to  
  
work and how someone had said he smelt like roses even after he had showered and  
  
changed. She laughed a bit looking into her clear drink, the few remaining specks of  
  
chocolate powder dwindling.  
  
"I never really thanked you for what you did." he said, touching her arm lightly. It  
  
seemed to send rivets of fire up her arm, but she smiled lightly looking him in the eye.  
  
"It must have been hard. I mean if I lost someone that amazing..I don't know how  
  
I'd cope." she sighed. Draco nodded, looking at his own drink for a minute before taking  
  
a drink.  
  
"It was, but it takes time to get used to it." he said honestly.  
  
"I just cant believe she's gone you know..I didn't even really know her but  
  
thinking of her being dead is just..heart wrenching I guess." she confessed sadly. Draco  
  
looked up, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
"Ginny..my grandmother isn't dead." he said as though she was supposed to know  
  
it. The only sound was the sound Ginny's glass made as it tumbled and smashed on the  
  
floor.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me before?!" Ginny yelled pacing around in her room. Draco  
  
looked at her from the wall he was leaning against, Ginny made a mental note that he  
  
leaned on things a lot.  
  
"You said you KNEW everything! I didn't think I had to!" he said simply, sitting  
  
down on the trunk at the end of her bed. Ginny pulled her hair back into a ponytail, still  
  
pacing, and fastened it with a hair band then crossed her arms.  
  
"So where did she go?" she asked quietly, she sat down beside him, sitting with  
  
one leg underneath her. He looked at her gravely, then licked his lips nervously before  
  
looking at one of the tapestries mindlessly.  
  
"She moved to Ireland, she's still under her my great aunt Elizabeth's care. My  
  
grandfather performed the Cruciatis Curse on her when I was younger." he started,  
  
already Ginny had her hand to her mouth and wide eyes. "..He didn't know I saw him, the  
  
door was open and he was stupid to think I wouldn't hear her screaming. She was in a  
  
coma for years, when she awoke in St. Mungo's they told me she had gone insane.  
  
She's got this thing though, she can still talk to me through my dreams when I'm  
  
near her. That's where I went Ginny, I visit her often, but I had to go then. My great aunt  
  
had started muttering restlessly and was acting up." he sighed. Ginny wanted to fling her  
  
arms around him and hug him tightly but something was nagging at her.  
  
"What was she muttering?" she asked. Draco shook his head.  
  
"I have no idea something about "When you find what I wanted to have so  
  
desperately..." We have no clue what it means though." he shrugged. Ginny sighed,  
  
feeling a little cold she pointed her wand at the fresh logs in the fire. Her heart felt like it  
  
was breaking for him, she wanted a sign from him, that he wanted her to hug him, but she  
  
got none. He was a bit distant now, and she sensed it painfully.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to bed." she said quietly. He nodded and stood up  
  
walking towards the door. Ginny looked up at his reeceding back and before she knew  
  
she was saying what she was thinking aloud, she had.  
  
"Draco?" she called softly, he stopped turning to look at her.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, his voice was quiet.  
  
"Will you stay here with me tonight?" she asked, her tone was innocent. He could  
  
tell she just didn't want to be alone. He nodded and watched as she pulled out a modest  
  
pair white satin nightgown and head into the bathroom to change.  
  
Quietly he took off his shoes, socks, belt and dress shirt setting them on one of the  
  
chaise lounges and leaving the shoes underneath on the floor. Leaving him a dark blue t-  
  
shirt and black jeans. He climbed onto the large bed and laid down on his back against  
  
the pillows leaving the blankets underneath him, the room was warm from the fire and he  
  
didn't think he'd need them.  
  
When Ginny came out she didn't say anything, but turned off the lights and  
  
climbed in laying close to him. Instinctively he wrapped his arm under her waist letting  
  
her head rest on his the far side of his chest. He was a little surprised, yet comforted when  
  
she gently slid her arm across his stomach as though she wanted to make sure he wasn't  
  
going anywhere.  
  
Without a word to each other they fell asleep quickly, the only noise was the quiet  
  
sound of the burning fire in the hearth.

* * *

**..::Read! Review! or GASP...DO BOTH!!!!!!::..**


	18. If I Aint Got You

**..::AN: Hello, i had my cousin sleep over for two nights hense the lack of updates. I have come out..i am obsessed with shoes and shiny jewlery and its not getting any easier heartfelt sigh i realized how hard it is to walk away from those when ur shopping the hard way. Felt like something was ripped outta me lol. Anywhoo i got myself GROUNDED last night, but i will try to update..and here it is..the moment you've been waiting for...THE WEDDING!! hah NOT!! heres the company party...::..**

**DISCLAIMER: Dont own nothing, the song is by Alicia Keys (im not really a fan of hers but its a cute song and last night and this morning i have been wtching the MVA's and it was up for nominations. So there ya go)**

* * *

Ginny woke up the next morning warm and cozy. But as she sat up and opened her eyes she  
  
found she was alone, the fire crackling merrily and the corner of the covers where Draco had  
  
been were a little upturned in one corner where he had gotten out of bed from. On his pillow  
  
was a small note.  
  
_"Gone for a walk.  
  
D.M."_  
  
Ginny sighed climbing out of bed herself and heading into the shower. She let the hot,  
  
steamy water wash over her, closing her eyes as she let it run over face. Her thoughts were  
  
racing, and as she squeezed the shampoo into her palm she began to realize how badly she  
  
wanted to meet Sherise. Sure she was a little off her rocker, but she had survived the Cruciatis  
  
Curse and that alone gave her rights to being as off her rocker as she pleased. But along with  
  
the curse and what she had endured before her rights were higher then high.  
  
After her shower Ginny dried herself with a fluffy towel and wrapped her green  
  
bathrobe around her, letting her wet locks tumble from the towel around her and went into her  
  
room. She silently walked over to the window looking out at the grounds, the small creek, then  
  
the man who was laying on his back on the side of the yard outside her window. His blonde hair  
  
rippled with the lush grass in the wind, a thin black cloak fastened with something shining and  
  
silver at the neck, wearing dark jeans and a dark blue shirt.  
  
She sighed quietly watching him longingly, he had one leg bent at the knee, the other  
  
lazily stretched out and his hands folded under his head. He was facing away from her, watching  
  
the clouds by the looks of it, thinking to himself.  
  
Ginny looked up to the clouds, walking away from the window to get changed. She  
  
thought about how wonderful she had felt falling asleep in his arms as she began to get dressed,  
  
how she had sensed he would have regretted not staying if she hadn't had asked him. Slipping  
  
into a pair of jeans that matched her simple cartoon logo t-shirt for "Weasley's Wizards  
  
Wheezes." featuring a cartoon version of Fred and George setting off fireworks.  
  
It was then that Ginny heard a gentle tap at the window and door at the same time.  
  
Looking to the window she saw a large brown Great Horned Owl with a package in talon.  
  
"Come in" she said to the door running to let in the owl. She heard Draco come in and  
  
close the door as she was letting the owl land on the trunk at the end of her bed and going to  
  
get it some treats.  
  
"Who's that from?" he asked, Ginny looked to see him leaning against the door. She  
  
smiled lightly and shrugged.  
  
"I haven't opened the letter yet so I wouldn't know." she said as though trying to  
  
explain it to him like he was rather dense. He looked a little indignant for a second before  
  
standing up and going over to her.  
  
"You..."he started as though about to make a slick comeback but crossed his arms and  
  
shook his head with a bemused smile. "You know what I meant." he corrected. Ginny nodded  
  
with a smile and untied the package.  
  
There were stacks of pamphlets and a few thin magazines in a neat pile, on top was a  
  
semi-messy written note.  
  
_"Hello Gin.  
  
I'm sorry about the whole thing with cousin Jaci. I still don't see  
  
why you don't like her, she's such a sweetheart. The entire time we  
  
we're unpacking she was saying how sorry she was about the confusion,  
  
and how upset you must have been. (the flat was astounding) But I felt  
  
rather guilty so I gathered up these with the help of Hermione, who did  
  
an amazing job by the way, in order to help you with your flat searching.  
  
I just realized I have no clue where your staying, so I'll just address  
  
this to you and hope this owl finds you. Pig is out already sending a letter  
  
to Harry and Cho so I had to borrow Hermione's.  
  
Well I'll be seeing you soon  
  
Love your FAVORITE (go on admit it) brother Ron."  
_  
Ginny flipped through the gathered resources with an open jaw, there were so many  
  
amazing flats, condo's and even small houses like Hermione's that it would take her hours just  
  
to leaf through them all.  
  
Draco watched over her shoulder, his heart sinking a little. He didn't want her to leave,  
  
he wanted her to stay forever, but he didn't know how she felt. He had considered just coming  
  
out and asking when he went for his walk, waking up and seeing her curled up against him,  
  
made him yearn to know. Did she pity him because of his grandmother?  
  
That thought had crossed Draco's mind so many times he felt as though it was going to  
  
leave a scar. It made sense didn't it? How could someone like her ever have slight interest in  
  
someone like him? And sure they made love, but nothing had been as sincere as how she just let  
  
him hold her last night. And hadn't she done that after she realized his Grandmother was still  
  
alive? It must have been a shock, to find out someone she had thought was dead was really  
  
alive.  
  
"I'll help you look through them if you'd like." he offered quietly, loathing every word  
  
he was saying.  
  
Ginny looked at him, she felt herself wanting to cry but she steadied herself not letting  
  
her tears shine through. Did he really want her gone that bad? It didn't seem like he did but he  
  
wasn't offering her to stay so what was she supposed to think? She would have smirked bitterly  
  
to herself if Draco hadn't been there, what had she expected?  
  
"Yah, thanks." she said, forcing herself to smile.

* * *

Ginny left the hairstylists on the day of the party, feeling classy and elegant. she was  
  
extremely excited yet sort of..heartbroken at the same time. She never wanted to leave the  
  
manor, she was pretty sure she never wanted to leave Draco, or the garden, or even Tobey.  
  
Sighing she apparated to the manor doorstep and stepped inside. She heard footsteps  
  
and hid.  
  
"Draco?" she asked loudly, Draco came into the room and saw her holding up his cloak  
  
so he could only see her light yellow heeled shoes and ankles.  
  
"What are you doing?" he blinked, smiling lightly at her sudden quirky moment.  
  
"Go away!" she ordered.  
  
"What the hell..why?" he laughed taking a step forwards. Ginny stepped back.  
  
"Don't you dare move another muscle! And I don't want you to see me until tonight!"  
  
she protested, Draco heard her stomp her foot a little.  
  
"Why?" he asked again.  
  
"Come on! I just..well I want it to be a surprise. Please?" she asked. "You cant see but  
  
I'm pouting to add the effect." she tried in order to persuade him. She heard him sigh and walk  
  
into the parlor and shut the thick door behind him.  
  
Quickly she kicked off her shoes and ran upstairs to get ready.

* * *

It was nearly eight when she heard Draco knock at her door and tell her he'd be  
  
waiting outside by the car. They were taking the silver convertible to blend in, so not to stand  
  
out when they parked in the back instead of the front with all the carriages and port key  
  
landings.  
  
Draco yawned leaning against the passenger side of the car that was facing the door.  
  
The sun had gone down a few minutes ago but it was still warm outside. He was dressed in an  
  
impressive designer suit, with a light gold coloured tie. He shoved his hands in his pockets  
  
glancing at his gold and diamond watch. The hand that said 'date' was now pointing at 'In  
  
Room' and they were going to be late if they didn't leave soon.  
  
"GINNY COME ON!!" he yelled up at the house, he looked down when he heard the  
  
door snap closed and his heart stop, and his breath was taken away.  
  
Ginny smiled lightly, her hair in gentle waves that just reached her shoulder blades but  
  
still shone like it always did in the moonlight. Her lips wore a light gloss, her eyes looked  
  
dramatic and alluring brushed with a shimmering gold with dark black mascara that drew  
  
attention to her chocolatey, warm eyes.  
  
Adorned on her neck was a small silver chain and three swarovski crystals, the largest  
  
in the center and two smaller ones at the side. She wore matching crystal chandelier earrings  
  
that were sparkling brightly with tiny teardrop shaped crystals.  
  
But her dress, seemed to make Draco want her more then ever. It was a sparkling light  
  
gold satin that fit her like a glove, with spaghetti straps that glittered gently and led down into a  
  
low cut v neck bodice that was cut and covered in a way that was sexy yet not over the top to  
  
the point where her modest size breasts were hanging out. It led down to a little slight flare that  
  
started a couple inches above the knee, causing the bottom to have many delicate and elegant  
  
folds it reminded Draco of a golden waterfall.  
  
She lowered her head a little, gathering her skirts gently in one hand letting Draco see a  
  
glimpse of her cream coloured legs and sexy gold heeled shoes which had a thin band just  
  
above the toes, another before the actual ankle and a discreet one at the back.  
  
Once she had reached Draco she spun around once, a small clutchpurse in her hand.  
  
"Well? Don't tell me I look that bad.." she said with a small smile, she looked him up  
  
and down approvingly. "Besides you don't want your date to not look as good as you do."  
  
Draco let out a deep breath, trying to find his voice. "I guess I don't have to worry  
  
then." he said swallowing hard opening the door for her. He noticed Ginny's cheeks turned a  
  
gentle pink and it slowly faded, she smiled and got in.  
  
"Thanks." she said, making sure her skirts were out of the way before he closed it.  
  
Draco walked around the back of the car, his skin growing a little hot as he slid in beside her,  
  
turning on the air conditioner on his side.  
  
"I charmed the car so the wind wont actually touch us, you know so you don't have to  
  
freak out at me about your hair getting ruined." he said pressing his wand to the wheel. He  
  
turned on the radio and Ginny's eyes widened as she heard a familiar tune.  
  
_"So so so scandalous"  
_  
Ginny laughed hitting Draco with his purse and changed the station.  
  
"Hey I didn't plan that!" he laughed as the began to drive into the city.  
  
"Oh sure!" she laughed sarcastically leaning back into her seat.

* * *

They snuck in the backdoor perfectly, and entered a slightly dark but elegantly  
  
decorated ballroom. There was a large bar, with several witches and wizards serving drinks to  
  
the large amount of guests. The floor adorned a skillful patterns in dark colours, that changed  
  
subtly as it eased into the dance floor.  
  
Round tables and chairs with two small white candles burning dimly in the center of  
  
each, people sitting around them talking and chatting merrily. There were many suited wizards  
  
and witches walking around the crows skillfully carrying trays of classy drinks and cocktails.  
  
"Look." Ginny whispered gesturing up to the large chained and sparkling ornament that  
  
led to a dimly lit but gigantic crystal chandelier with golden chains draping down then back up to  
  
attach to the circular ceiling.  
  
The music was loud, people dancing all dressed in stunning colours, some shocking  
  
colours, and strange outfits dancing on the floor while some sat and talked on the sidelines. A  
  
slower song started to start up and Draco felt Ginny grasp onto his wrist gently.  
  
"Come on." she said quietly, leading him slightly away from the light then onto the dance  
  
floor. Draco smirked letting her lead him into the crowd of people dancing in twos, while the  
  
music drifted throughout the room.  
  
_'Some people live for the fortune _

_Some people live just for the fame _

_Some people live for the power, yeah _

_Some people live just to play the game'  
_  
Ginny smiled as she snaked her arms around his neck, in return he put his hands gently  
  
on her waist, leaving them dancing closer together the most of the other couples. Draco  
  
watched the lights from the chandelier twinkle in her eyes like an endless amount of stars, she  
  
smiled lightly watching him watch her and looked away over his shoulder blushing gently.  
  
_'Some people think that the physical things_

_ Define what's within _

_And I've been there before _

_But that life's a bore _

_So full of the superficial  
  
Some people want it all _

_But I don't want nothing at all _

_If it ain't you baby If I ain't got you baby  
  
Some people want diamond rings _

_Some just want everything _

_But everything means nothing _

_If I ain't got you, Yeah'  
_  
Ginny listened to the music drift around, this woman could sing beyond her time. Soulful  
  
and powerful Ginny already felt a little twinge of jealousy as she heard the piano chords.  
  
"Who sings this?" Draco asked quietly beside her ear. She shivered a little as his lips  
  
brushed her ear but shrugged it off.  
  
"I don't know. She's got an amazing talent though." she confessed. He nodded.  
  
"I think it should be our song..." he said so quietly Ginny could barely hear him, but  
  
when she did her heart rose. She was so happy to say 'our' like that, like she did matter to him.  
  
Ginny couldn't help herself smiling genuinely. "It should be." she said simply, her heart seemed to

be skipping beats while her skin felt warmer then usual.  
  
_'Some people search for a fountain _

_That promises forever young _

_Some people need three dozen roses _

_And that's the only way to prove you love him _

_Hand me the world on a silver platter _

_And what good would it be _

_With no one to share _

_With no one who truly cares for me  
  
_

_Some people want it all _

_But I don't want nothing at all _

_If it ain't you baby _

_If I ain't got you baby  
  
Some people want diamond rings _

_Some just want everything _

_But everything means nothing _

_If I ain't got you, you, you _

_Some people want it all _

_But I don't want nothing at all _

_If it ain't you baby  
  
If I ain't got you baby _

_Some people want diamond rings _

_Some just want everything _

_But everything means nothing _

_If I ain't got you, yeah'_  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco who brought his head close to hers. Trying to calm the organ  
  
in her chest that seemed to be beating too hard for her to take, she closed her eyes slowly, then  
  
once she felt a little more relaxed she opened them again.  
  
"You look amazing, I think your making me look low class or something." he said  
  
quietly, Ginny smiled.  
  
"Not possible, you look great too. Your tie even matches my gown." she smiled,  
  
holding her small purse in one hand behind his neck she smoothed out the satin fabric of the  
  
golden tie around his neck.  
  
"Lucky me." he laughed quietly. He couldn't stand being this close to her any longer,  
  
staring at her light pink lips without kissing them. She seemed to notice how his eyes moved  
  
down from her eyes, she let the hand that wasn't around his neck slide down his arm, interlacing  
  
her fingers with his longer fingers. Before she knew it he was kissing her tenderly, her reply to  
  
his touch contained the same longing and hope.  
  
Ginny felt like tonight was proving to her that there was a future somewhere for them.  
  
That he did want her like she wanted him, she wasn't just a fling for him. To hear him say 'our  
  
song' made her swell with pride, he had been sincere when he said it and that meant the world  
  
to her.  
  
_'If I ain't got you with me baby _

_So nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing'_  
  
Caught up in their own little world, neither Draco nor Ginny noticed a spotlight drifting  
  
around the dance floor. While Luna stood at a podium with her wand in hand using a sonorous  
  
charm in a black gown that had an overlay that started below the chest with bright layers of  
  
blue, royal purple, red and fuschia.  
  
Ron, Hermione and a few other Aurors were seated at a table for the 'just in case'  
  
precaution. Watching Luna with a smile, as the spotlight darted all around the room quickly  
  
"And now, please welcome the newest member of our Vraleish Team..and if I'm not  
  
mistaken her date would be the owner of Vraleish..."

_'If I ain't got you with me baby....'_  
  
The spotlight hit Ginny and Draco dead on, at a point where everyone managed to see  
  
them kissing but they pulled apart Ginny holding a hand over her eyes at the bright light.  
  
"Ginny Weasley..and Draco Malfoy?" Luna said the last name with wide eyes and a  
  
slack jaw, her wand dropped from her hand and hit the ground as the gasps and mutters spread  
  
through the crowd.  
  
"GINNY WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**..::AN: ooooo im cruel...BRUHAHAHA I am grounded off the computer but I'm a 'bad girl' and sneak on anyway..so I'll update once i have 125 reviews..ooo im cruel**


	19. Changed and Unchanged

**..::AN: Thanks guys! u rock, im really busy right now and im sorry the chapter is short but im having writers block. But thanks i luv ya'll If anyone here's elfwood fans look me up under Amanda Emyln Moss i got a ginny piece in my fanart im kinda proud of. Hopefully i'll have a big update before school starts::..**

* * *

Ron and Hermione both shouted at the same time, jumping to their feet, their eyes wide in  
  
horror. Ginny looked to Draco who also had a shocked expression on his face, Ginny felt  
  
like she should drop his hand. But instead she tightened her grip on it as Ron pushed  
  
several people, slightly roughly, out of the way of he came striding up angrily towards his  
  
sister.  
  
"What's he doing here?" Ginny seethed, her temper rising seeing how  
  
overprotective her brother still was. Draco said nothing, smirking to see the look on the  
  
red headed brothers face. Before he could help himself he had snaked his arm around  
  
Ginny just to watch Ron's face turn more red. Sure he had changed, but this was still  
  
Ronald Weasley.  
  
Draco still couldn't stand the guy, he was annoying, overbearing towards Ginny  
  
even when she was still at school, and had a jealousy problem. He had been a bit cocky,  
  
for a Gryffindor back at school which added to the reasons Draco didn't like him in  
  
school.  
  
"Ron relax!" Hermione protested, she wore a light blue gown and surprisingly  
  
Ron's tie matched perfectly. She tried to grab a hold of his arm but he shrugged her off.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?!" he bellowed at Ginny. Ginny raised her  
  
head to him defensively.  
  
"Dancing?" she said, her voice stern yet cool showing she wasn't afraid of him.  
  
"Try all out snogging! And Malfoy no less!" Ron yelled. A small vein was pulsing  
  
on the side of his head, he turned towards Draco. "And what the hell are you doing  
  
touching my sister?!" he yelled again.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing Weasley, now if you don't mind I believe I've got  
  
a speech to make." he said leading Ginny up towards the podium with him. But Ron cut  
  
him off again.  
  
"What sort of curse have you put on her?!" He yelled again. He roughly grabbed a  
  
hold of Ginny's wrist and pulled her away from Draco's side. Ginny's face contorted with  
  
pain for a minute and she tried to wrench it out of his grip. He wasn't trying to hurt her,  
  
she knew that, but he could never control his temper.  
  
"I didn't do anything, she was kissing me of her own accord. Now you better let  
  
her go before she hurts you.." Draco warned, crossing his arms. Ron pulled his wand out  
  
of his robes threateningly, Draco didn't even bother to flinch.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU DEATH EATER SCUM!?!" Ron  
  
bellowed, all the guests' jaws dropped at hearing the owner of Vraleish being referred to  
  
as a Death Eater.  
  
"RON!" Ginny yelled, her hand came into contact with the side of her brothers  
  
face. He released her instantly, his hand flying up to hold his brightly coloured face. "You  
  
take that back! Honestly your impossible! When was the last time you even talked to  
  
Draco?!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Well..I uh...What does it matter?! Its Malfoy!" Ron snapped back. Ginny glared  
  
at him, stepping back beside Draco.  
  
"He's changed, besides you don't even know him." she said crossing her own  
  
arms. She looked at Draco, his jaw was set firmly and he didn't look at her at all. Why  
  
wasn't he saying anything?  
  
"What did you do to her?!" Ron roared again, looking at Hermione for help. She  
  
remained silent just watching the going-ons. "Don't you have to say anything?!" he  
  
roared at her. Hermione jumped and stepped closer to the three.  
  
"Well, I think Ginny's got a point, I mean we haven't talked to Malfoy since  
  
graduation..." she started.  
  
"What have you been drinking Hermione?!" Ron yelled, Ginny heard the chains  
  
of the chandelier tinkle. "If Harry was here he'd tell you and Ginny both how out of your  
  
minds you are!"  
  
"The Mu-Granger finally said something smart for a change. You all didn't even  
  
know the first thing about me in school..which I'm not really unhappy about after all you  
  
we're a punch of do-goodie pansies. But by the looks of it you haven't changed much  
  
Weasley." he shot back cooly.  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco, where had that come from? She had expected some  
  
sort of sly but witty comeback, not something like that.  
  
"We knew your father was a Death Eater..isn't that enough? Plus you were a  
  
slimy worthless git of a Slytherin" snapped Ron.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "So that's it then? Because every child is exactly like their  
  
parents?  
  
You study batteries in your spare time and Granger there likes to inspect peoples mouths?  
  
My what dumpster did you get your education in Weasley?"  
  
Ginny continued to look at Draco, feeling quite hurt by what he was saying. Sure  
  
Ron was being a prat, but he was still her brother. Why wasn't Draco taking that into  
  
account?  
  
"How about you sod off and leave me and your sister alone, stop playing this  
  
'brave' brother coming to her rescue I wasn't hurting her. See any physical damage?  
  
Bruises? Maybe a couple beating marks from where I forced her to dance with me?"  
  
Draco smirked, taunting Ron had been one of his favorite past times.  
  
Ron said nothing, he just looked angrier, his breath was heavy and he looked like  
  
he wanted to strangle Draco with his bare hands.  
  
"Now how about you go back to your table with your mudblood girlfriend and  
  
leave me and your sister the hell enough alone." Draco ordered, waving his hand at the  
  
two. Ginny looked at him horrified, Hermione glared and Ron shot a dirty look at his  
  
sister.  
  
"Changed has he?" Ron asked, in a 'I-told-you-so' sort of way. Ginny stepped  
  
away from Draco, like she was looking at an angel in her dreams turn into a demon.  
  
Draco looked at her, his face softening but Ginny just looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
Before he knew it she had gathered up her skirts and ran rather gracefully considering her  
  
footwear, up the great entrance's steps and through one of the rotating doors.

* * *

Ginny stopped in the main parking lot, letting go of her hold on her dress she put a  
  
hand to her forehead, massaging her temples.  
  
"What just happened? How did Draco just change like that? I stuck up for him  
  
and he goes and pulls out the old him to not only make me look like a liar but him like a  
  
total jerk." she thought desperately. She swore quietly as she heard a loud rumble right  
  
overhead, distinctively thunder.  
  
Holding back the tears that were brimming in her eyes, she tried to push away the  
  
overpowering feeling of disappointment she was feeling. How could he let her down like  
  
that? She had expected him to make some wise and thought provoking speech, to make  
  
everyone see how he had changed. How could they possibly believe that now? Everyone  
  
had just witnessed the row they had experienced in there, he had even called Hermione a  
  
mudblood. Just like he had in school.  
  
"Ginny!" someone yelled quite a ways behind her. Ginny sighed, pursing her lips  
  
to stop them from shaking, then turned to see Draco across the parking lot from her at the  
  
top of the stairs.  
  
Ginny crossed her arms and looked at the pavement. She heard him start to run  
  
slowly over to her but she looked up and heard herself say;  
  
"Stop." quietly. He did, looking a little surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry Gin I-" he started. Ginny stopped him by raising a hand, a gentle mist  
  
started to come down but she ignored it.  
  
"Stay there because if you come closer I wont be able to say what I want to. What  
  
was that in there Draco?" she asked quietly, her voice full of hurt and confusion.  
  
"I-I'm not sure, but your brother he.." he began defensively, Ginny gave a small  
  
cold laugh.  
  
"So that's it? Your going to point at my brother and just say its all his fault?"  
  
"You were there Ginny! He came at me out of nowhere! What the hell was I  
  
supposed to do? Just stand there and take that?"  
  
"Of course not!" she said desperately. "But you didn't have to act like you did!  
  
How could you call Hermione a mudblood after she even defended you!" she felt her skin  
  
wet with the light rain, tears starting to find their way out of her eyes as the rain started to  
  
come down a little harder.  
  
"I..don't know." he said quietly, he ran a hand through his hair. Ginny took a  
  
shaky breath throwing her hands up a little.  
  
"I was so sure you had changed, I believed it with every cell in my body. But after  
  
that I'm not so sure." she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her heart felt like it was  
  
breaking into a thousand pieces. Who knew that within the time it took a song to start  
  
then end, she could fall so completely head over heels, then have her heart shattered like  
  
delicate glass.  
  
"I have changed Ginny, you know that." he said, there was a hint of pleading in  
  
his voice, but she also her anger and that threw her a little more.  
  
"Have you?" she asked quietly. There was a silent pause, that lasted way too long  
  
for Ginny's liking. She shook her head and looked at him one last time before walking  
  
away from the hall and Draco.

* * *

Ginny sighed stepping into her hotel room and closing the door behind her. She  
  
flicked her wand watching her stuff appear in the room neatly. As soon as she smelt the  
  
smell of her old room at the manor, sobs choked at her. She collapsed on a simple ivory  
  
chaise, holding her head in her hands.  
  
She felt so strange and full of doubts. She had felt so sure, so completely and  
  
utterly sure that he had changed, she had loved that change, loved him for that. Now that  
  
she didn't have that sense of secureness that he was different, that he may still be like he  
  
was before, her world felt like it was crashing down, and there was no one there to help  
  
her pick up the pieces.  
  
She was soaked, her dress would be ruined if she didn't fix it soon. She got up and  
  
wiped her eyes on a tissue she pulled from the box beside the bed, looking down at the  
  
smudged eyeliner, mascara, and glittering eyeshadow. She smiled bitterly at how when  
  
she had looked at herself in the vanity mirror at the manor she had felt on top of her  
  
game, better then ever and looking awesome while doing it. Now she felt she looked like  
  
a drowned red furry rat who felt like her point score was in the negatives.  
  
She fixed her dress with her wand quickly and took it off, hanging it up carefully  
  
in the closet before climbing into a hot shower. Her mind was numb while she got in,  
  
then out quite a while later of the steamy shower, and while she got dressed in a light  
  
green tank top and matching pajama bottoms.  
  
Then ordering up room service Ginny was attempting to drown her sorrows in a  
  
bucket of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream, a carton of her favorite chocolate  
  
milk while watching Sex and the City. It was then she noticed about thirty envelopes  
  
being slipped under her door. There was a gentle knock followed by a slightly muffled.  
  
"These came at the main desk for you, with some strange birds..do you want them  
  
sent up here too?" said a confused voice. Ginny sighed picking up the envelopes and  
  
opening the door forcing herself to smile.  
  
"My brother he's in the circus..strange people you know. You can just let them all  
  
go, I'm sorry for any inconvenience." she handed him a muggle tip that was too large  
  
really, but she didn't notice or care and closed the door in the bellhops face.  
  
She flipped through them all, they were all from Ron. She slammed them angrily  
  
on the small table that was by the window. She didn't give a damn what her brother had  
  
to say right about now. Sighing she went back to her ice cream and television show.

* * *

Draco swore loudly, throwing the expensive crystal decanter that held his  
  
Firewhisky watching it shatter against his bedroom wall and spray the goldish-brown  
  
liquid everywhere. He picked up one of the antique crystal glasses and through that too.  
  
"How could I have been so stupid? To just let her walk away like that!" he yelled  
  
aloud at himself. He knew he had changed, and now that he wasn't watching her, hearing  
  
her sounding so heart, feeling his heart breaking for her, he could think of a thousand  
  
different ways how he had changed.  
  
"One I used to loathe the idea of staying with one person, Two I didn't I believe I  
  
could fall in love with anyone, let alone a Weasley. Three I didn't think anyone could  
  
ever, ever care about me like she did. Four, I didn't turn out to be a Death Eater. Five I  
  
don't really care what blood people are. Six.." he shattered another decanter. "SIX I  
  
WASN'T EVEN REALLY WHAT THEY THOUGHT I WAS THEN!!" he yelled, he  
  
turned and put his head against the wall. Pounding the wall angrily with his fist.  
  
He continued to swear angrily at himself. He wanted to find her, hold her, kiss her  
  
and just tell her how sorry he was. But would she listen? Was that really what she wanted  
  
to hear? He couldn't tell if she had wanted him to just beg for her to forgive him, or to go  
  
and stab his wand through his eye.  
  
He left his room slamming the door noisily. He wandered aimlessly to Ginny's  
  
room, he didn't dare even think old room. And sat down on her bed, laying down, he felt  
  
the pillow was a little hard. He picked it up to try and fix it, but that was when he saw a  
  
bright red book, half open with the title.  
  
"The Witch and the Cathedral." he read. He picked it up, it smelt lightly of  
  
vanilla. He looked at the back and read how it was a tail about a witch who regained her  
  
faith in the world after the death of her father, by being inspired by paintings in a  
  
cathedral.  
  
Sighing angrily Draco fell asleep, fully dressed, angry and bitter at the world. 


	20. Centerpieces and Glossy Pictures

**..::AN:Hope ya likes..and hey..EVERYONE LOVES CLIFFHANGERS!! ..well maybe not but it keeps em thinking..dont trash my cliffhangers i work hard on pondering where to put em..sniffles::..**

* * *

Ginny turned the corner at the park in order to avoid a small dog that was tied to the  
  
fencepost while it's owner read the paper on the bench beside him. Sighing Ginny continued to  
  
jog down the fairly deserted pathway in the park, towards the wooden stairway that brought  
  
her down to the side of a small ravine.  
  
After eating so much ice cream, and demolishing quite a few icing covered cinnamon  
  
buns that morning Ginny had decided to take a long walk. It had turned into a jog, Ginny usually  
  
wasn't a jogger..more of a brisk walker, but today it felt good to have that bounce in her step,  
  
even if it was only caused by the cross trainers  
  
She slowed down a little and began to walk down the wooden stairs, blowing a piece  
  
of stray hair that had escaped her ponytail out of her face. Heavy heartedly she thought about  
  
having to go back in a few hours to her hotel room. She would have to regain her started,  
  
paused, then started again, search to find a flat. There were a pile of about sixty letters from  
  
Ron, all of which she ignored, even the howlers she had just set on fire with her wand and let  
  
the ashes collect in the wastebin. And two more cinnamon danish's in a brown box from the  
  
bakery, that would be just calling her name.  
  
Then there was the dress, hanging on the door to the closet. In all its shining glory, it  
  
reminded her of the terrible night she had, she wanted to burn it, trash it, rip it to shreds but that  
  
would have been an expensive investment gone down the drain.  
  
"Miss! Miss! You dropped this!" Ginny turned around as she reached the bottom of the  
  
stairs, a heavyset man was at the top of the stairs, jogging down with quite a surprising amount  
  
of ease. He waved a white piece of paper at her, Ginny raised an eyebrow, shoving her hands  
  
in the pouch at the front of her sweater, she didn't have a piece of paper on her when she  
  
started jogging.  
  
"Uh..thanks but I don't think that's mine." she said as he handed her the paper.  
  
"Some blonde man said it was yours..dressed kinda funny in a black cloak." the man  
  
blinked.  
  
"High cheekbones? Grey eyes?" Ginny asked emotionlessly. The man snapped his  
  
fingers and pointed at her.  
  
"Yep, that's the chap. When I looked back about two seconds later he had  
  
disappeared, quiet fellow though. Well best be off, enjoy your run!" he said waving as he  
  
jogged back up the stairs.  
  
Ginny sighed running her hands over the folded letter. He name was written in dark  
  
green writing on the front, in Draco's writing. She continued to walk, a little slower beside the  
  
grey-blue ravine that looked rather chilly as it bounded over the small pebbles at the bottom.  
  
The overhang of the trees made it hard to read but Ginny decided she'd try anyway and  
  
unfolded it.  
  
"I'm sorry." It simply said. Ginny scowled at it. She had expected more then three  
  
syllables, did he expect that to make up for it? She wanted to forgive him, she bit her lip as she  
  
ripped the letter in two and shoved it in the pouch at the front of her sweater, but it didn't seem  
  
like she could.  
  
Once Ginny had left the ravine and entered the main part of the park again, she  
  
dropped the letter into the nearest wastebasket, oblivious to the cloaked man who was  
  
watching her in the shadow of a willow tree while he leaned against the cool, damp bark.

* * *

One week, six jogs, two pints of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, and one long  
  
packing day later Ginny found herself in her own condo. It was very close to being as nice as  
  
the other one Jacqueline had taken from her, but with not as high rates.  
  
The outside of the building was an ivy green, with arched windows in each flat, and a  
  
rod-iron balcony. It was much older then the other building, but more detailed in the  
  
architecture. The flat had one bedroom, a small but nicely equipped kitchen, a living room area,  
  
a nice sized bathroom, and Ginny's favorite part, a small but amazingly perfect, walk in closet.  
  
Ginny flicked her wand, trying to decide on the paint colour, she settled with a light grey  
  
blue for the living room, and started on arranging the furniture. Her fold out white couch she put  
  
on the longest wall, with about nine different sized mirrors making a sort of chic collage above it.  
  
She put her dark blue curtains on the sliding glass doors that led out to the balcony, and pulled  
  
them to the side with copper sun and moon ties.  
  
It was when she was sending an owl to a flower shop in Diagon Alley to place an order  
  
of everlasting white roses for her centerpiece for her coffee table centerpiece, she got distracted  
  
and her mind drifted back to Draco.  
  
It was the quill that made her remember, she was using a deep purple feathered quill, it  
  
tickled her neck. Draco used to tickle her neck with his lips. Cursing she slapped the quill down  
  
on the table and sealed up her letter. Letting Starfire out of her bottle, slipping the galleons into a  
  
velvet pouch and tying it around her leg she forced Draco out of her mind and watched Starfire  
  
fly out the door.  
  
Sighing she saw there was nothing really left to do in the living room, it did look fantastic  
  
to her. She had this amazing coffee table that had a dug out sort of circular moat that was filled  
  
with water, in the center was a real crystal ball, magically showing a couple colourful sunfish that  
  
were happily swimming somewhere in the middle of the ocean. She wanted the flowers to float  
  
in the water around it.  
  
She quietly walked into her new bedroom, tons of boxes were still left, mostly full of  
  
clothes she hadn't unpacked yet. She flicked her wand changing the dull white colour of the  
  
room to a stucco-technique pale blue and white to match her decor. Her queen sized bed had  
  
white silk coverings, with a large decorative assortment of pillows in gold, baby blue, and white  
  
in front of the Black iron headboard which sat in the center of the room with the headboard  
  
against the wall. There was a black framed, white screened dressing screen, that stood in the  
  
corner by her bed facing the window. The rounded arch window had white coverings, draped  
  
here and there in a romantic sort of style.  
  
Ginny sighed tearing open one of the box's seeing it had a large oval antique mirror  
  
charmed with a sort of bubble wrap charm. Ginny picked it up carefully, the charm fading away  
  
instantly, and hung it above a small dressing table where her cosmetics and jewelry box stood.  
  
When she started to work on hanging up her clothes in the closet, she picked up her  
  
light black cloak and noticed it felt rather heavy. She shoved her hand in the pocket, her hand  
  
touching something ice cold. She pursed her lips, closing her eyes tightly as she closed her  
  
fingers over the large key to garden door that was probably still blooming away at Draco's  
  
manor.

* * *

_'Everyone says that people, like everything else, change with time. That even over a few  
  
days someone's personality can change in so many ways, it can dumbfound even their own  
  
friends and family. I believe that now, because I have met a person that showed me that even if  
  
you didn't know someone too well before, they can change in so many ways you don't  
  
recognize them. This man, people who attended Hogwarts around the same time as I, will  
  
probably remember. This man owns Vraleish. His name is Draco Malfoy.  
  
Back at Hogwarts, many would remember Draco Malfoy as a Slytherin with a grudge  
  
against other houses, especially Gryffindor's. But for those who work with him now, and do  
  
know who he is, they could tell you he's gone beyond the description of a changed wizard.  
  
Draco Malfoy is now a cunning and highly skilled business wizard, who knows how to  
  
convince people to do what's right for the company, and when to tell them when to do it. He's  
  
like a captain, steering the workers of Vraleish to the horizon of immense and unimaginable  
  
success, without him, this magazine wouldn't be what it is today.  
  
Not that the writers, editors and publishers don't help make it what it is, but if Mr.  
  
Malfoy hadn't gathered all these talented people into one source, and lead the way, Vraleish  
  
would probably be the paper you find soaked with oil in your basket of fish and chips.  
  
Now, Draco Malfoy lives in a manor that has been in his family for ages, with a history  
  
to astound many. I had the pleasure of interviewing him in his own home for almost two weeks,  
  
and it was an experience I will never forget.  
  
Draco knows what he wants to do in this world, where he's going and he's sure when  
  
he's going to get there. Determined and strong will drives this wizard to make daring and  
  
dangerous choices in both his business and his life all together.  
  
He has a certain way of carrying himself, that when he walks into a room, everyone  
  
takes notice. Not because of just how he looks, but the manor and essence he presents himself  
  
in. Dignified and aristocratic, he's the perfect business wizard, but who doesn't just crack the  
  
whip and force people to do what he wants. Because of how he is, the friendships he builds,  
  
people want to do what he says because they know it'll always have a amazing result.  
  
While I was working on this article, I got to have a lovely, if not amusing and slightly tedious  
  
chat with Mr. Malfoy, here is a few snippets of what he had to say:  
  
GW: Firstly, I"m sure everyone wants to know why you didn't let people know you  
  
owned Vraleish to begin with. Why not just tell everyone and spare all the secrecy?  
  
DM: Well anyone who was familiar with how I was in school, or my family history,  
  
would be beyond hesitant to join Vraleish. The main thing about Vraleish isn't just to socialize, if  
  
they hated me they I don't blame them, but this magazine is for the readers. Hard hitting pieces  
  
and interesting topics the readers what to keep coming back for, I didn't start this business to  
  
socialize, I made it for people to read. By not saying who I was it was like having a clean slate,  
  
I wouldn't have to ask people to like me and come to work for me, that's not how I am. It was  
  
more convenient and productive to handle things that way.  
  
GW: So why come out with it now?  
  
DM: laughing Well I guess that's because of you now isn't it? You're a persistent little  
  
journalist and I wanted you out of my hair. Besides, after a few years and amazing success I  
  
think the readers and my writers deserve to have the curiosity quenched. I may loose a few  
  
workers, maybe more readers by revealing who I am. But if that's what people want to be like  
  
go ahead, they just have to remember this magazine isn't about me, its about them.  
  
GW: Do you really think you'll loose readers? After all this time with the success of the  
  
magazine?  
  
DM: To be brutally honest, yah I do. I know first hand people change, but even now  
  
I've seen that also people don't. Some people just hold grudges, and I cant help that.  
  
GW: Would you like to describe an average day of yours? Insight for the readers you  
  
know.  
  
DM: Well you've been following me around so you could probably do that by now. Do  
  
you want it detailed?  
  
GW: Sure?  
  
DM: Well I open my eyes, sit up out of bed, move my feet...  
  
GW: laughing Alright not that detailed.  
  
DM: I was just doing what I was told! But I guess it consists of working mostly. Usually  
  
after breakfast and coffee I head to the office, with you tagging around I've had time off  
  
though..lovely holiday that was. (sarcasm)  
  
GW: Gee thanks. When your not working how do you like to spend your free time?  
  
DM: Besides bugging you?  
  
GW: Yes, besides that.  
  
DM: Well I like to read, I love playing Quidditch. I've found I'm much better at playing  
  
chaser then seeker actually, which is saying something.  
  
GW: The modesty in that was just ground shaking. So what about your personal life?  
  
DM: My friends are mostly all at the office, sad to say but true. We go out once a  
  
month usually to this really awesome pub, with amazing nacho's by the way..and usually pull all  
  
night parties. We also have an office Quidditch team.  
  
GW: What's the teams name?  
  
DM: Er..I'd rather not say..  
  
GW: People are going to think your hiding something...  
  
DM: Hey you'd hide it too if you had a name like Sarsparilla Slugs!  
  
GW: Yes, yes I would. Now we have a question from one of your workers. Marissa,  
  
the manager of Vraleish. "Where did the name Vraleish come from? It took me months to learn  
  
how to pronounce it."  
  
DM laughing Someone had to ask.. Well actually I was eating these muggle  
  
cookies..called Oreo's. I had to sign something at work so I shoved a whole one in my mouth,  
  
then I sneezed and it sounded something like that. One of my female workers thought it  
  
sounded brilliant, we just added a few more vowels and took out the wet cookie pieces that  
  
went everywhere.  
  
GW: How..lovely.  
  
DM: I thought you'd think so.  
  
GW: Would you describe yourself as in interesting person?  
  
DM: Yes, yes I would. You know me pretty well now, wouldn't you say so?  
  
GW: laughing You really don't want me to answer that.  
  
The last question was followed by knocked over chairs, papers flying everywhere and a  
  
large rally of water balloon charms being fired across a manor entranceway.  
  
GW:After being hit with green water balloon Thanks for your time  
  
DM: After being hit by red water balloon No problem! Now you may want to duck.."_

Draco sighed looking at the stunning picture beside his article in the magazine. It was  
  
black and white, with Ginny wearing an amazing backless, halter style white dress that had a  
  
train that even reached the floor while she was sitting on the high backed, slightly gothic looking  
  
arm chair. Draco sat in actual chair, in a white, loose, open buttoned shirt that was half open.  
  
He looked at the arm that was protectively on Ginny's leg, her hand on his shoulder. It was a  
  
still photo, to add to the dramaticness, except for several black cats that were randomly placed  
  
around the room, their eyes were the only thing that moved.  
  
Swearing lightly he tossed the magazine onto the table, sitting back in his chair and tilting  
  
his head back. He remembered that water balloon fight, that part of the interview had been  
  
done the day after he had kissed her.  
  
He missed everything about her, just how he felt when he knew she was only just down  
  
the hall. How he knew she wouldn't object if he tried to kiss her, or just run his hands through  
  
her hair. He missed the sound of her laugh, the way she'd bite her bottom lip a little when she  
  
was thinking and that odd quirk she had about brushing her hair for hours on end. She'd get this  
  
spaced out look on her face, letting her imagination lead her and get her lost in her own  
  
thoughts.  
  
He wanted to hear her laugh, to lay in the grass with her in the garden, watch her run  
  
her fingers through the waters in the pond again. It hurt to think about her, to think about how  
  
much he needed her to talk to him, his arms seemed to feel impatient to hold her again.  
  
Looking back at the article, Draco smirked a little and jumped to his feet. He didn't  
  
care she hadn't replied to his letters in two weeks, or that it was ten at night, he had an idea.

**..::Hmm hows 20 reviews? lol i'll be nice and say anything over eighteen..steeples fingers  
i dont own oreos, sex and the city (though it is my fave like non sci-fi ish show without a doubt!!!!!!!! ack luv it!) Or chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. The idea for Ginny's room i got from this debbie travis chick if u go to her website and look under bedrooms for the "ROmantic Room" thats the one i got me inspiration from. The condo's are quite like the ones we have in my town, their rather nice, right on the water and everything. NOW I'm a HUGE HUGE HUGE oscar/emmy/grammy/any award show fan. I'll just sit and watch for hours and not move until commercials. I get very into them because i am a clothing lover so i do loveeeeeeee the red carpet thingies. GINNYS GOWN was inspired by the gowns Charlize Theron's Tom Ford for Gucci gown for the top half (goldeny spaghetti strap low cut thing) and the bottom flare bit was inspired by Naomi Watts' Versache gown. There thats all i gotta say i think lol ::..**


	21. As hard as it hurts

**..::AN:Sorry its so short, im super busy. Hey yah thanks for the html tip, i think im going to try that sometime just u know dont have alot of time to start soon! thanks!! yay well hope u likes::..**

* * *

Ginny was reading in her room when she heard a sound like something hitting a wall and  
  
falling to the ground. She had tried to fall asleep about an hour ago and failed miserably, so she  
  
had sat up in bed and began to read on of her books.  
  
Ginny looked up from her book as she heard the quiet sound again. Getting out of bed  
  
she looked for her bath robe. Growling quietly as she looked through her closet, without it she  
  
made her way into the living room. It was then she saw something small hit her screen door and  
  
fall onto the balcony. Carefully she turned on the balcony light and saw there were several small  
  
pebbles on the floor of the balcony, and to her surprise, a large plastic grey wastebin that would  
  
have reached her middle.  
  
Ginny opened the door and peered over the edge of the rod iron balcony to see Draco,  
  
with another stone in hand, on the sidewalk looking up at her. She crossed her arms that her  
  
white tank top didn't cover, her cotton pajama pants blowing slightly around her legs in the  
  
breeze.  
  
"What are you doing?" she yelled down at him. She jumped a bit but sighed of relief  
  
when she remembered that because of the amphitheater down the road, the building was  
  
magically sound proofed.  
  
"Something I should have done the night of the party." he said back. "So go on hit me."  
  
he ordered holding his arms out. Ginny was only on the third floor but she narrowed her eyes  
  
like he was far away.  
  
"Your drunk aren't you? What are you going on about? Or better idea..GO AWAY."  
  
she said angrily, just seeing him made her want to start crying.  
  
"Look in the bin." he said slowly. Ginny looked into the waste bin, seeing it was full of  
  
perfectly sized, red and green water balloons.  
  
"You've gone mad!" Ginny shot down to him. He shook his head.  
  
"I have to know! Hit me as many times and as hard as I hurt you." he said up to her.  
  
Ginny gritted her teeth, reaching in her pocket she tossed down something at him which he  
  
caught instantly.  
  
Draco uncurled his fingers to see a large iron key in his hands. Feeling his heart being  
  
ripped apart again he turned and started to walk away, there was nothing more he could do.  
  
It was then something hit the back of his head, and splashed water all over him and  
  
down his back and neck. "You insensitive.." He heard Ginny yell, he turned and got a red balloon square in the  
  
forehead. "Stupid.." SPLASH, another on the chest. Before he knew it he was being pelted  
  
with balloons faster then he could blink. Then several at a time as she threw the several  
  
remaining ones at the same time. Once the water cleared out of his eyes he looked up at her,  
  
she was crying heavily now.  
  
"There wasn't enough balloons for how badly you hurt me Draco.." she cried. She  
  
threw the bin down too, which luckily missed him.  
  
"I know but if there were that many balloons I'd get them for you." he pleaded up to  
  
her. "I thought I knew you and you go and do a Jekyll-Hyde personality change on me!"  
  
"I know but..Ginny remember when I played Quidditch against you in my last year?  
  
And your captain said you had to stop scoring on the left hoop first all the time because then my  
  
team would notice and block that goal each time?" he said, Ginny could hear the desperate tone  
  
in his voice.  
  
"If your trying to change the subject I'm not going to..."  
  
"You still do it sometimes don't you? You practiced every free hour you had for four  
  
weeks to stop that! Because you used to turn around so abruptly it would usually be the hoop  
  
closest to you! But you still do it don't you?"  
  
"Yes but what does that have to do with anything?" she yelled back, she tried not to  
  
sound how touched she was the he remembered how she used to play chaser.  
  
"It has to do with everything Ginny. Because no matter how much time I had to change,  
  
old habits still die hard! I cant change who I was, but I have changed who I am! You helped me  
  
with that, but its hard sometimes to just be how you like me sometimes! It's a habit that I had  
  
gotten rid of since I graduated, but seeing your brother brought it back!" he yelled up to her.  
  
Ginny felt a pang, closing her eyes to try and think.  
  
But next thing she knew Draco had apparated onto the balcony, even with her eyes  
  
closed she could smell the scent of his cologne, the slight smell of whisky that smell of him that  
  
blurred her senses.  
  
"I..I can't.." she stammered reaching for the screen door with her eyes closed. Draco  
  
grabbed her by the shoulders and made her face him.  
  
"Why not? I cant just keep going on as though everything is OK wondering if all the  
  
time we spent together meant nothing to you." he said quietly. Ginny looked at him firmly.  
  
"Of course it didn't! I loved every minute I had with you, but there was always a part of  
  
me that wondered if it was just an act. It was tiny, minuscule even but after seeing how you  
  
acted with Ron it brought every tormenting memory you caused me at Hogwarts rushing back."  
  
she said firmly.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to help that? I said I was sorry about Ron and you know I'm  
  
terrible with the whole feelings bit but do you want me to erase your memory or something?"  
  
"No I just..it makes me think that we weren't supposed to be together." she said  
  
quietly, she hung her head.  
  
"That's not what my grandmother believes." he said simply.  
  
"What?" she asked, not even bothering to look up. But he raised her chin with the side  
  
of his finger.  
  
"The thing that she wanted the most was to be loved, if someone loved me like she  
  
wanted my grandfather to love her the garden would have come back to life. That's why it  
  
came to life." he paused. "Do you love me?" he asked quietly.  
  
Ginny squirmed out of his grip opening the door and trying to shut it but Draco caught it  
  
and forced it back open.  
  
"Answer me Ginny please!" he pleaded. Ginny sobbed throwing her hands up  
  
desperately.  
  
"What does it matter anymore Draco? Can you imagine what we'd have to go through  
  
if we were really together..we couldn't hide it anymore! I still have five other brothers! Plus  
  
Harry..I don't want to see your 'habit' come back with all of them..I couldn't even take seeing  
  
it the first time." she cried.  
  
"It DOES matter because I don't care what we'd have to go through because I'd do it  
  
anyway! I'm not going to act like I did with your brother, not ever, because I know how badly  
  
it hurts you!" he said.  
  
Water was still rolling off of him and was starting to pool on the carpet. Ginny turned  
  
away from him, she had one hand over her forehead, the other crossed across her stomach.  
  
She stood like that for several minutes, till the point where Draco felt like he was going to  
  
explode. But then Draco heard her mutter something he couldn't make out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you alright!" she yelled turning to face him again, her face was already tear  
  
stained, but more continued to roll out of her eyes. "But I don't think it means anything  
  
anymore.." she whispered.  
  
"It means everything Ginny. If I didn't think I loved you then I wouldn't be here, I  
  
would have given up ages ago. I just would have stopped the interview from the moment I  
  
realized I had deeper feelings for you." he said, trying desperately to convince her. "What can I  
  
do to make it up to you?"  
  
Ginny shook her head and he began to feel entirely hollow as she looked away from  
  
him. But that feeling melted away when she ran to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and  
  
buried her face in the crook of his shoulder.  
  
It took every brain cell he had not to yell out triumphantly as he hugged her back,  
  
kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Are you going to move back to the manor?" he asked.  
  
"No I'm not." she said firmly. He looked at her, obviously stunned.  
  
"What..why the hell not?" he asked looking down at her. Ginny swallowed hard, smiling  
  
lightly as he wiped the last remaining tears away with his thumb gently.  
  
"Because if this happens aga..."  
  
"Its not going to."  
  
"I know but IF. If it does, I don't think I can handle leaving it and you again. But I will  
  
be a guest there if you'd like." Ginny's mind was made up, she had her independence still, and  
  
she knew that if she had to leave the manor again she would probably break down completely.  
  
"I understand, but I'd rather you stayed there every night..with me." he smirked, Ginny  
  
laughed quietly. She had to admit, she missed that cocky and snide version of a smile.  
  
She embraced him again, sighing a little as she looked at the clock. She was beginning  
  
to feel how tired she really was. She kissed him briefly before going and closing the screen door  
  
properly and using her wand to dry him and the carpet off.  
  
"Are you staying the night?" she yawned.  
  
"I don't know am I?"  
  
"I'd like it if you did..." Ginny shrugged, going into the kitchen to get herself some  
  
water.  
  
"Alright then I guess I am." He took of his shoes by the door, and hung his cloak up  
  
beside one of Ginny's jackets. Leaning against the doorway to the kitchen her surveyed Ginny's  
  
new flat.  
  
"Nice place."  
  
"Thank you. I love it here so far." she handed him a glass of water which he accepted  
  
gratefully, wondering how being hit with many water balloons could a make someone so thirsty.  
  
He followed her into the bedroom, looking around at it impressively. But when he saw the book  
  
half open on her bed he remembered what he had found at the manor, got it out of his cloak  
  
and brought it to her.  
  
"Sometimes I think Granger's rubbed off on you." he smirked. She smiled and placed it  
  
on a small bookshelf that was groaning with different texts, taking that as a compliment.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly into the garden, with a cool breeze coming now and then.  
  
Draco and Ginny were sitting close together while letting their feet and legs cool off in the part  
  
of the stream that entered the far part of the garden that ran into a thicker mass of trees.  
  
"Energy bar or super chocolate brownie Sunday?" Draco asked. Ginny screwed up her  
  
face thinking a little, they were playing a game quite like twenty questions but with not limits and  
  
the questions so far were pretty timid.  
  
"Depends what kind of energy bar. I love the chocolate chip ones that are covered in  
  
chocolate too..their just as good as ice cream. Except I can eat like five and then I get all hyper  
  
because of the sugar." she laughed.  
  
"Fair enough." Draco nodded.  
  
"Hmm.. Why do you lean on stuff so much?" Ginny smiled deviously as she looked to  
  
him for an answer. He looked at her queerly.  
  
"I lean on things?" he asked obliviously. Ginny laughed looking at him with surprise.  
  
"You lean on everything! Every time you enter a room or are just talking you lean on  
  
things..all the time!" she accused. Draco put his forehead against hers smirking deviously.  
  
"It's a very sexy lean though isn't it?" he asked huskily. Ginny snorted a little.  
  
"Er...sure? I mean yes..yes it is." she stammered, trying to keep a straight face. That  
  
plan failed as Draco scooped his hand into the water and bombarded Ginny with water.  
  
Ginny pushed him into the stream which he landed in face first and stood up sopping  
  
wet.  
  
"You never told me what happened at the rest of the party." Ginny said, screaming as  
  
Draco grabbed her around the middle and tossed her in the stream with him.  
  
"Well.."he started, shaking the water out of his hair. "I gave my speech, I guess I won  
  
quite a few people over but your brother remained unchanged. But I tried to talk to him once  
  
the party slowed down, then I left." he shrugged.  
  
Ginny's face went a little white "You talked to my brother?"  
  
"Er...yes?" he said unsurely, wondering if she was upset. Ginny stood up impatiently.  
  
"Well go on with it! What'd he say? What did you say? You didn't tell him we..oh my  
  
goodness.." she ran a hand through her hair nervously, about to embark on a ramblefest but  
  
Draco cut her off.  
  
"I apologized for what I did but it tell him he sort of came out of nowhere and didn't  
  
really give you a chance to explain yourself. Hermione must have calmed down a bit, he still  
  
didn't seem happy with it but he said he'd try to talk to you." Draco told. Ginny smiled happily  
  
but then it fell as she remembered all the unanswered owls she had gotten so far.  
  
"Oh shit! He's going to think I'm dead or something.." she cursed. She saw the odd  
  
look on Draco's face and tried to not smirk. "He's sent be about sixty letters I haven't bothered  
  
opening yet, I was so mad at him and I thought they'd all be about how I shouldn't have  
  
anything to do with you."  
  
"I'm so flattered about how fondly you think of my people skills." he drawled, after  
  
getting a sharp smack in the stomach he learned the hard way when he should shut up. 


	22. Making the Century

**..::AN: Little sappy but meh what can u do huh? I'm guessing there will be one more chapter plus an epilogue probably..dont quote me cause im not sure yet. I sprained my ankle so i have to 'hobble' as i like to call it, around ees kinda funnae but hella painfull. So heres ya go. If you read, review..tis not that difficult lol::..**

* * *

"_Ginny  
  
Its hard sometimes, to play the big brother you know. I mean I used to try and act  
  
the hero for you, set a good example but you always seemed to know better. That's why  
  
its sometimes easier having you for my little sister, because you know me so well, and  
  
we're pretty close. I don't try to be a git but Hermione tells me that sometimes I cant be  
  
really overbearing. By sometimes I know she means most of the time. You just don't  
  
seem to confide in me as much as you used to, I know its because you've got a life of  
  
your own and there's bits of it you probably would rather keep hidden, I have some parts  
  
of my life that are the same. But you know what I do for you I do because I love you.  
  
You're my only sister and hell that must be a burden for you because all my attention and  
  
protectiveness is on you most of the time.  
  
Its not my decision who you date, and I know it never will be. You were right  
  
though, because as much as its puncturing my pride to admit, I don't know Malfoy at all  
  
anymore. But you have to understand how big of a shock I was in, I didn't even see you  
  
come in and next thing I know there's you snogging my enemy from Hogwarts. I wish  
  
you had told me, but now I get why you didn't, Luna helped explained that bit to me.  
  
I wish you'd start reading my letters, I know you've gotten them and your  
  
ignoring them because that's what you always do when your mad. All of these say the  
  
same thing. I cant get you to read them, I'm not going to send you a howler because I  
  
know it'll piss you off even more. I know you mad and I'm sorry Gin.  
  
Love your maybe not so favorite brother  
  
Ron."  
_  
Ginny sat down the letter, sitting at the end of her bed, her hair a little askew from  
  
her water fight with draco. The sun was filtering into her apartment bedroom brightly,  
  
fluffy white clouds drifting slowly and shifting in form outside.  
  
"What did they say?" asked a voice from the door. Ginny looked up to see Draco  
  
rubbing a towel roughly against his hair, small splatters of water on his black shirt from  
  
the rigorous way of drying his hair. He had gotten some mud in his hair and on his arms  
  
and asked to take a short shower at her apartment.  
  
"He said he was sorry." Ginny blinked, her strappy small heeled sandle hanging a  
  
little off one of her feet. She looked a little surprised to see how, well deep, Ron's letter  
  
had been. Draco woke her out of her reverie by tossing the towel he was using in her face  
  
gently, which it hit then fell into her lap.  
  
She smiled and tossed it back as she stood up. She got a quill, inkwell and piece  
  
of parchment and began writing back to Ron.  
  
_"Ron.  
  
You know I appreciate all you do, but I'm glad you get now that I'm old enough  
  
and I don't always need you to fight my battles for me. I wanted to tell everyone about  
  
what was going on between me and Draco but I couldn't for so many reasons. The main  
  
ones were I didn't know myself what was going on, and the second was because if word  
  
of him owning Vraleish leaked out then the company and him would both been in deep  
  
trouble.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't answer sooner but you know how stubborn and short tempered I  
  
am.  
  
Love your only sister (who's amazingly proud of that)  
  
Ginny."  
_  
She smiled as she took Starfire out of her bottle and gave her the letter to deliver.  
  
She felt Draco kiss her lightly on the top of her head.  
  
"Lunch on me?" he asked. Ginny looked up at him, still smiling.  
  
"Just let me change." she said slipping into her closet, letting him lean on the  
  
doorframe. As she began to pull off her sweater he politely adverted his eyes to the  
  
interior of her bedroom.  
  
"This place really does look amazing." he complimented. Ginny smiled pulling a  
  
sleeveless light blue shirt and slipped into a pair of slightly flared, white, fitted pants.  
  
"Thanks. I love it here." she said slipping back into the shoes she had been  
  
wearing before since they matched her outfit and stepped back into her room.  
  
They took the elevator, hand in hand, and left the condo building heading for a  
  
local café. "You didn't have to dress up for me." Draco smirked, he had considered telling  
  
her how pretty she would probably hit him again.  
  
"I wasn't dressing up for you." she smiled as they walked down the rather empty  
  
sidewalk. The café was only about a five minute walk away from her condo. "There's a  
  
very fit cook there. I can usually get discounts if I flash a bit of cleavage." she said, trying  
  
to keep a straight face.  
  
"You're just a little slut aren't you?" Draco laughed. Ginny smacked him with her  
  
purse laughing herself.  
  
"Oh dear you saw through my cover!" she laughed, ruffling his hair just to make  
  
him a little testier. Draco growled a little trying to see the damage she had caused, but  
  
watching her smiling he just laughed and picked her up, carrying her over his shoulder.  
  
Screaming at a level that wouldn't cause people to look out their windows and see  
  
what was going on, she kicked her legs a little. "Let me down Draco!" she laughed, her  
  
lungs seemed to be tightening with laughter.  
  
She clung on tighter, screaming again as he made like he was going to smash her  
  
against a tree. Feeling her stomach lurch like she was on a roller coaster as he let her fall  
  
as though she was just going to land in front of him on the pavement, then caught her  
  
gently and sat her down.  
  
"Using your 'manly strength' to win isn't fair." she said once she got her footing  
  
back. Draco laughed taking her hand again as they crossed the road darting behind a taxi  
  
cab.

* * *

Ginny looked open-jawed at the letter Draco gave her. After their lunch as they  
  
were enjoying raspberry sorbet and iced tea, Draco had spotted a wizard coming into the  
  
building whom he recognized from work. He had taken a letter from the wizard, he  
  
thanked him then sat down letting his eyes roam over the letter. With a smile he handed it  
  
to Ginny.  
  
"The most..." Ginny stammered.  
  
"Copies ever sold in the history of Vraleish. Thanks to your interview." he said  
  
matter-of-factly. Ginny just stared at the paper, feeling her fingers slacken a little on her  
  
glass of iced tea she set it down slowly.  
  
"Congratulations Ginny. By rights you've just earned yourself another trip into the  
  
Freebie room at least." he smirked. Ginny nodded numbly, her face then lit into a smile as  
  
she handed the letter back to him.  
  
"I'd like to take you on a trip of my own." she smiled.

* * *

Ginny, hand in hand with Draco walked into the lobby of Vraleish. Luna, and a  
  
few other people were in the room, doing their own things and not noticing anyone was  
  
there, but when Ginny cleared her throat and they looked up, they dropped anything they  
  
were holding and began to stare in shock.  
  
"So this is what this place looks like.." Draco thought quietly aloud.  
  
"Nice to see you too Luna." Ginny smirked, watching a few quills roll across the  
  
floor that Luna had been holding. Luna smiled and embraced Ginny tightly.  
  
"That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen the other night! It was so  
  
dramatic, so..well it just gives me the goose bumps. Like that muggle story Romeo and  
  
Juliet..except with more expensive clothes and better settings!" Luna sniffed. Draco  
  
snorted a bit but Ginny elbowed him a little roughly in the ribs to shut up.  
  
"Don't mind him Luna." Ginny smiled. Luna smiled and nodded to Draco.  
  
"Never did. Still cant believe it's him that helps pay my bills." Luna said, crossing  
  
her arms.  
  
"Hey now you know how shocked I was." Ginny smiled as they all started  
  
towards the main offices. Once they had entered and started for Marissa's office many  
  
people stopped in their tracks as they passed by the offices and some of the cubicles,  
  
papers drifting around as they hit the floor and other things littering the ground.  
  
Draco smirked and nodded to them all in turn, following Ginny and Luna to a  
  
highly polished wooden door. Luna waved and left them as Ginny knocked on the door  
  
and opened it once she was told to 'come in.'  
  
Ginny gasped as she saw the room. As nice as Marissa's office had been before, it  
  
was even more so now. It made Ginny smile to see that Marissa had interpreted every  
  
single colour of the rainbow in a classy and fun way, she smiled to see Marissa wearing a  
  
navy blue skirt, a light lilac coloured shirt and a white blazer hung over the back of chair.  
  
Marissa, who had been at her bulletin board turned around and squealed as she  
  
saw Ginny and Draco.  
  
"Sir its such a pleasure to actually be able to meet you..well I've already met you  
  
but you know talk to you. You left pretty fast the other night." Marissa said excitedly  
  
rushing over to them.  
  
"Well I was in a hurry, things to do." Draco shrugged. Ginny smiled lightly  
  
watching them shake hands. Marissa turned to Ginny and then to her surprise gave her a  
  
huge hug.  
  
"And you! That exposé was amazing!! We've had to reprint three times! The  
  
magazines flying off the stands!!" Marissa squealed. Ginny awkwardly patted her on the  
  
back.  
  
"Er, thanks?" she said unsurely. Draco bit his fist a little to stop himself from  
  
laughing. This was going to be one odd afternoon.  
  
They sat down in Marissa's office, the time flew by as Draco let Marissa ask him  
  
questions and find out his opinion on how she was doing things. They had tea and talked  
  
for quite a while, then Marissa had offered to give him a tour of the building.  
  
Ginny smiled as she showed him his office, Marissa had left for a minute to send  
  
a letter. Draco looked around as Ginny sat on her desk watching him.  
  
"It's missing something." Draco said looking at the wall behind her desk.  
  
"Like what?" she asked.  
  
"Like this.." he said, he took his wand out of his sleeve and pointed it at the wall  
  
muttering something Ginny couldn't hear. She gasped happily as she saw the picture of  
  
Draco and herself from the magazine in black in white enlarged like the size of a large  
  
poster hanging on her wall.  
  
Ginny smiled and hopped off her desk hugging him tightly, feeling blissfully  
  
happy. This was beyond making her day, Draco was like making her century.

* * *

**..::Hmm i have what..170something reviews..so to be evil, because A: Im in pain and B: Cause i just wanna be lol i will update at a 187 ..yes seven..just to make it an odd number. Bruhahahhahahhahahahahahah- chokes on something and passes out **


	23. The Harsh Dwindling

**..::AN: LMAO u guys thought i wanted 187 MORE reviews?!?! LMAO heck NO!! i just wanted some to get me up to 187, i was at 175 so thats only 12 reviews..lmao im not THAT greedy!!! Hmm u guys are loosing faith in me..you gotta think about something. GInny just did something pretty good to get back together with Draco..so would he become just like he was that quickly to make her feel like he wasn't gratefull? common ppl gimmie some credit lol!::..**

* * *

A few weeks later Ginny found herself on the doorstep to the Burrow, nervously  
  
smoothing out wrinkles in her outfit. She had spent the night at her parents house, which  
  
was now full of family and friends. Harry and Cho were now back, Bill and Fleur were  
  
getting help from everyone on seating arrangements for their wedding, and Charlie, Fred,  
  
George, Percy, Hermione, and Luna including her parents were all inside.  
  
Ginny had come outside once she saw the clock hit three thirty, Draco had a  
  
meeting to go to and he said he was coming at about quarter to four. But Ginny knew  
  
Draco was early a lot of the time and came outside to wait.  
  
She was nervous, scratch that, extremely nervous. Everyone now knew who  
  
Ginny was seeing, and to put it lightly they weren't exactly jumping for joy at her pick.  
  
Ginny was confident Draco would win them over but she knew it wasn't going to be as  
  
easy as a 'hello' and a box of chocolates.  
  
As Draco appeared in front of her she smiled of relief and hugged him lightly. He  
  
dressed down, like she told him too, in a pair of dark pants and buttoned up pale blue  
  
shirt. Ginny herself was just wearing a pair of indigo jeans and another one of the  
  
'Weasley Wizard Wheezes' cartoon shirts she loved.  
  
"You look adorable." Draco smirked. Ginny let out a nervous breath and smiled  
  
again.  
  
"Thanks? You too." she said, she ran a hand through her hair and crossed her  
  
arms looking at the things in Draco's arms. He held a lovely bouquet of red roses in one  
  
arm, and an expensive bottle of her fathers favorite Firewhisky.  
  
"Relax." Draco said, he sounded a little less cool and calm then usual but Ginny  
  
nodded taking a hold of his hand tightly as he arranged his gifts in one arm, then led him  
  
inside.  
  
Ginny's mother, had automatically hugged Draco, welcoming him to her home  
  
and accepted the flowers and transfigured a vase to put them in. Her father had shaken  
  
Draco's hand and accepted the whisky thankfully and clapped Draco on the shoulder.  
  
"_Two down, too many more to go_." Ginny thought forcing herself to smile like she  
  
wasn't nervous.  
  
George and Fred were standing at the far side of the room giving Draco assessing  
  
looks that Ginny didn't like. Charlie, didn't know Draco so he just gave a small nod  
  
which Draco returned, but Bill on the other hand came and shook his hand, obviously  
  
Fleur had told him about their business deal.  
  
"You've done quite well for yourself." Bill said, Draco smirked and nodded.  
  
"Glad you think so." he replied. Ginny smiled letting go of his hand slowly to go  
  
over to Hermione and Luna.  
  
Hermione looked around Ginny at Draco, Ginny felt a little relieved with  
  
Hermione smiled.  
  
"He's doing pretty well so far, relax." Hermione comforted. Luna nodded,  
  
playing with her wedding ring for no particular reason.  
  
"Why couldn't Neville make it today?" Ginny asked, remembering she had also  
  
invited Luna's husband. Luna woke out of her state of being zoned out and looked a little  
  
angry.  
  
"He got called in at two this morning to work." Luna said a little quickly, Ginny  
  
and Hermione looked at each other before nodding. They were beginning to think Luna  
  
didn't like the 'on-owl' part of Neville's job.

* * *

Ginny couldn't believe it! Draco had gotten along with everyone so far, even him  
  
and Harry were acting like they could semi stand each other. Ginny wished they didn't  
  
have to go but Ginny had to be at work early tomorrow for a staff meeting and Draco had  
  
another meeting to go to at the crack of dawn.  
  
Ginny sighed feeling extremely full as she pushed away her empty plate that had  
  
the few crumbs of her mothers velvety chocolate cake left. She took a sip of her tea and  
  
looked at her side where Draco was seated. He smirked down to her since he was quite a  
  
bit taller then she was and took another sip of his coffee.  
  
Ginny leaned over to him. "You did amazing." she whispered.  
  
"I did?" he asked, he sounded a little unsure if he had 'won' anyone over yet.  
  
"Absolutely! I'm beyond being surprised." Ginny confessed, Draco glared a little  
  
at her.  
  
"Well I accidently called Potter scarhead. But he just laughed it off " Draco  
  
shrugged, Ginny nodded and looked around the table. Ron was still giving Draco pretty  
  
dirty looks, but she hadn't been expecting anything different. Draco hadn't really tried too  
  
hard to talk friendly-like to Harry or Ron, but they were at least civil, which was a start.  
  
They left after Ginny had said goodbye to everyone and given out hugs, and  
  
apparated to the manor would Ginny would have a quick drink and head back to her  
  
apartment for a needed sleep.

* * *

Ginny wrung her hands nervously as she waited for Draco to get back, how the  
  
hell would she tell him. Her meeting was over and it had gone wonderfully smooth, until  
  
she had gotten her assignment. Sure it was an awesome assignment, and she basically got  
  
a free vacation, but Draco probably, well the chances were higher the probably would not  
  
like the finer print on this assignment.  
  
Draco walked in, looking a little tired and went over to the crystal bottle of  
  
whisky and poured himself a bit.  
  
"Hard meeting?" she asked, her voice cracked a little but luckily he didn't notice.  
  
He nodded and collapsed in one of the large armchairs rubbing his temples, Ginny sat on  
  
the arm of the chair and rubbed his shoulders a bit trying to relax him. If he was pissed  
  
off now, she was terrified to see what he'd be like in a few minutes.  
  
"Everyone's getting testy for some reason, they all want a raise." Draco moaned.  
  
"How big of a raise?" Ginny asked a little confused, surely a few galleons  
  
wouldn't make a difference for such a huge firm? She allowed herself a small sip of  
  
Draco's drink.  
  
"A thirty galleon raise I believe was the average..." he grumbled. Ginny spluttered  
  
a little.  
  
"What?! How much are you paying them now?" she asked, wondering if the  
  
employees felt they were being cheated. Draco sighed angrily.  
  
"Fifty galleons per hour plus health insurance and vacation pay. Much more then  
  
any company like us. They aren't amazing at what they do, I'm not going to lie..but their  
  
fucking greedy little buggers" he shrugged, Ginny looked down at him feeling sorry for  
  
Draco, she really didn't want to tell him about her assignment but what choice did she  
  
have?  
  
"What about you how'd your meeting go?" he asked quietly. Ginny searched for  
  
the right words.  
  
"It..erm...well..uh..it went..good I suppose." she stammered standing up and  
  
suddenly becoming fascinated with the fire. Draco raised an eyebrow and looked at the  
  
side of her face curiously, was she nervous or was she confused?  
  
"Well?" he pressed on. Ginny took a deep breath and said something he couldn't  
  
understand.  
  
It sounded like  
  
"Eemgavingtrueallafreweinecosayawneinfallsnailiffiditcheammandfiontvantfewtofumnif  
  
me..."  
  
Draco laughed and stood up, putting one arm on the mantlepiece and setting his  
  
glass down.  
  
"What was that?" he asked. Ginny ran her tongue over her lips nervously.  
  
"I have to do another expose.." she started.  
  
"On?"  
  
"A team.." she said, trying to dodge the specific subject. Draco narrowed his  
  
eyes, the one thing he could get about her was that she wasn't that good of a liar. He on  
  
the other hand had gotten through life up till graduation doing nothing but lying and was  
  
an expert on the craft.  
  
"What kind of team?"  
  
"Er..a Quidditch team." she confessed. Draco blinked, what was so terrible about  
  
that?  
  
"Well that's good our female Quidditch teams need more coverage, I mean  
  
hopefully you'll get either the Irish team or the British one." he shrugged. Ginny looked a  
  
little edgy, she ran a hand through her satiny hair, which Draco looked at for a while, then  
  
averted his eyes back to her face.  
  
"Its not a female Quidditch team..its an all male Quidditch team and its not  
  
Ireland or Britain's.." she said quietly. Draco's eyes widened.  
  
He knew what the male Quidditch teams were like. Most of them were rowdy,  
  
horny and dishonest idiots who failed because they were too busy playing Quidditch  
  
every waking hour. Sure there were a few alright blokes like that Wood guy from  
  
Gryffindor and Victor Krum, but mostly every other player were the same.  
  
Ginny would have to spend quite a bit of time with them, do interviews during  
  
practices, after games, during games, maybe even in the locker rooms..  
  
"_No way no way no way!!"_ he thought firmly to himself. "_There's no way she's  
  
going to be that close to that many guys with groins longing for relief from being on a  
  
broomstick for several hours! Even if she denied most of those guys don't take no for an  
  
answer."  
_  
But then he remembered something else she had said.  
  
"What team is it? Where do you have to go?" he asked coldly. Ginny looked a  
  
little startled by his tone but she sighed it off.  
  
"Los Angeles..I leave tomorrow afternoon" she said crossing her arms, looking  
  
down at the floor. There was a long pause in the dark room, a tedious and uncomfortable  
  
pause. The only sound the crackling of the fire and the ticking of the clock.  
  
Draco thought grimly to himself, he knew what the last bit of her rambled  
  
sentence had sounded exactly like a drunk person saying "And I don't want you to come  
  
with me." But why wouldn't she? Wouldn't they have an amazing time in L.A. when she  
  
wasn't working? They could stay in expensive hotels and go swimming in the ocean, go  
  
to Hollywood and go on tours, dine with celebrities.  
  
He sighed and raised her chin, she looked extremely worried.  
  
"Well?" she asked, obviously dying to know what he thought. Draco pulled her  
  
roughly into her arms and kissed her deeply. When she snaked her arms around his neck  
  
and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist they both apparated to his  
  
room.

* * *

Ginny stood at one of the windows in Draco's room in a pale blue satin and lace  
  
slip, holding the thick curtain open lightly. She looked out over the ground sadly, she had  
  
no idea what was going on.  
  
She knew how jealous Draco could be, but did their love making just now mean  
  
that he was alright with it and he just wanted to spend the last night with her for a while  
  
intimately? Or was it something else?  
  
He knew she didn't want him to come because of the distraction he would cause  
  
didn't he? She couldn't see how he couldn't know that. Not only would they probably be  
  
up all night in L.A. in fancy hotels doing..well a lot of not sleeping, but what would he do  
  
while she was working on her expose?  
  
She didn't want to have to think about him waiting for her at some hotel all day,  
  
or how he'd react if she couldn't make it to dinner with him or something. He got that  
  
didn't he? She looked at Draco who was sitting at the far side of the bed, his naked back  
  
to her.  
  
How mad was he really? She wondered, surely he understood her reasons didn't  
  
he? As though reading her mind she heard him say.  
  
"I don't want you to go to L.A." he said quietly, yet firmly, as though it was an  
  
order.  
  
"I know you don't." she said quietly back, her voice rather toneless.  
  
"Then don't go." he replied, still keeping his back to her.  
  
"I have to, its not like I want to Draco. It's an assignment." she said.  
  
"Then why don't you want me to come with you?" he shot coldly, Ginny looked  
  
away as he slipped into his pants and stood up. She swallowed hard, feeling a lump rising  
  
in her throat.  
  
"Because I don't need any distractions. I'm only going to be gone two weeks and  
  
I'll apparate to visit whenever I can." she said quietly, watching him walk over to where  
  
his shirt lay on the floor and put it back on. There was another silence, that lasted even  
  
longer then the first one.  
  
"You know what Quidditch players are like don't you?" he asked coldly, as  
  
though she was naive and rather thickheaded. Ginny's eyes narrowed picking up on his  
  
tone.  
  
"Course I do, I've been to the Quidditch cup many times." she shot back, since  
  
when was he Mr Overprotective? She knew deep down inside of her that romantic  
  
essence he had would go away a little soon, but she didn't expect this soon.  
  
Not that he wasn't naturally romantic, he just never really had to be before and she  
  
knew that. So they both knew that soon their perfect fairytale relationship wouldn't have  
  
so many roses and nights spent together, but that never made her think that they still  
  
wouldn't be together, or happy together.  
  
Ginny always knew that men had a way of not being what woman wanted them to  
  
be, Draco, as perfect as he seemed, was no exception. Sure they'd still have amazing  
  
times together and laugh and be happy, but his romantic essence that sometimes brought  
  
her to tears would fade away but come back in a little while. It wasn't a big deal at all to  
  
Ginny, she could go without seeing the dozen roses on her office desk that she had gotten  
  
a few weeks ago. Especially if she knew Draco and her were just going to sit in the  
  
garden that evening together.  
  
She never expected him to change this much when his sort of guilt-induced from  
  
their fight romantic spirit began to dwindle even just a little.  
  
"So you just don't want me with you in Los Angeles?" he asked. Sure he had  
  
work, but he could take time off. He didn't think she'd want them to be apart so soon.  
  
Ginny sighed looking over the dark room, it was still night outside and she was  
  
exhausted.  
  
"That's not it..its just..cant we talk about this when I get back?" she asked, Draco  
  
heard how tired she was, but he couldn't bring himself to feel too sorry for her when he  
  
was thinking she wasn't even the least bit bothered about being away from him for two  
  
weeks.  
  
"Fine. I have work to do." he said coldly, and with that he left the room leaving  
  
Ginny feeling helpless and angry in his cold room.

* * *

**..::AN: Hows i'll update at 16 more reviews? i think thats fair..hope u likes..HAVE A GREAT MONDAY GUYS!! think of me limping around a school with 6 flights of stairs with a sprained ankle lol..that'll make ya laugh.::..**


	24. Underage Flirting and Honest Letters

**..::AN: Hey and hello! awww i luv u all so much!! i never would have guessed i'd get 214 reviews!!!! and its not even over yet!! u guys rock so much gives u all "Ginny and Draco..believe it!" t-shirts I've got a cold, which seems to be effecting my writers block even more so..tis terrible. I'm a huge vampire fan and im tempted to try a draco turning into a vamp sort of thing once im done this..not sure yet.  
Watching the emmys..sorta distracted. But i hope u like it!!!!!!! YOU ALL ROCK AND I LUV YOU ALL!!!!!::..**

* * *

Ginny looked out over the city, lights twinkling everywhere inside the outline of  
  
buildings. The little lights from the city seemed to dim out the stars, the sounds of music  
  
from nightclubs and the honking of cars down in the streets below were common sounds  
  
for L.A.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath, disgusted with herself and how she had handled herself  
  
with Draco. Why didn't she tell him everything she felt? Ginny sighed because she knew  
  
that she was sort of scared of what he'd say if she told him about how jealous he could  
  
be. But was that all? She wondered about that as she stepped into her hotel room and  
  
closed the screen doors shutting out the noise of the city. She sunk into a small cushioned  
  
chair that made a sort of sitting area around a small round, wooden table. Transfiguring  
  
herself a cup of tea she began to think about what she was like before she met Draco.  
  
Hadn't she said that her career was the most important thing to her? That even if  
  
she was in a relationship her work would come first? Why did that sound so barbaric and  
  
revolting to her now?  
  
She wondered if when she thought about herself being in a relationship before,  
  
that it would mean as much to her, and scare her a little, as much as her relationship with  
  
Draco meant to her now. She began to scrutinize her principles from only a few months  
  
ago. How could something she could more then likely get back if she lost, like a job, ever  
  
mean more then a person she cared about?  
  
Her fingers rubbed her temples, Ginny propped her elbow up on the arm of the  
  
chair closing her tired eyes. They stung a little, since she hadn't slept well lately, she  
  
couldn't even hide from her guilt in her sleep.  
  
Getting up and getting a piece of parchment out of her trunk, quill and inkwell she  
  
decided she'd write Draco. But as she sat down again, unscrewing the cap to the ink  
  
bottle, she racked her mind to think of what she'd actually write.  
  
She wrote down his name first, hating her writing like always. Then moved the tip  
  
of her quill under the first line that was just for his name.  
  
Ginny hit her hand lightly with the palm of her hand, squinting as though trying to  
  
see an idea more clearly. "I"m sorry" seemed to light. Ginny felt writers block take her  
  
over and she felt restless. Sighing she put the cap back on the ink, and looked around the  
  
hotel room.  
  
Simple yet classy it had two sort of rooms. Though attached, the only doors the  
  
one out of the room, the balcony, and the one to the bathroom, the two roman column  
  
inspired beams separated the small living room with a television, small fridge, and coffee  
  
maker, from the bedroom and bathroom.  
  
"Why cant I think of anything!"she groaned to herself slamming her quill down on  
  
the table and going to take a shower.

* * *

Draco sat in the garden, his head in his hands as the warm rain came down very  
  
lightly. Taking a deep breath he leant back, laying out on the stone bench with one of his  
  
arms behind his head. His mind on several things, but most of all Ginny.  
  
"She's shutting me out.." he thought to himself grimly. He didn't get why she  
  
would, he felt like she was hiding something. And he was yearning to know what that  
  
something was. It wasn't that he didn't trust Ginny, but he would have been a lot less  
  
worried if she had let him come along with her to L.A.  
  
"But she didn't..she didn't want me to come." he thought to himself, letting the  
  
warm rain mist his face by moving his other hand that he was using like a shield. The  
  
entire garden smelt like lavender and a little like apple blossoms, a cheery summer smell.  
  
They sky was a grey-blue and cloudy, a very gentle warm rain had been coming down all  
  
afternoon.  
  
He closed his eyes, his white shirt clinging to him a little now due to the  
  
dampness of the fabric and his skin. His mind was going miles a minute, trying to think  
  
of some reason Ginny would have for her not to trust him.  
  
Sure he wasn't the most open guy in the world, or the most romantic, and  
  
definitely not the most sensitive..but he listened every time she talked to him, he cared  
  
about what she had to say, her opinions, her ideas. Didn't she know that?  
  
Draco swore quietly, he thought it was both inconvenient and tedious to have to  
  
tell the other person in a relationship everything they felt, just to confirm what the person  
  
already believed. Couldn't she tell he cared about what she had to say?  
  
Standing up and running a hand through his hair, he left the garden, closing the  
  
unlocked door behind him and heading up to the manor.

* * *

Ginny walked into the arena, gaping at the immense charm that had been cast on  
  
the hockey size arena. Like the tents she had used at the Quidditch Cup, they were much  
  
larger in the inside then the outside, that was the same sort of charm used on the arena,  
  
except at a much larger scale.  
  
It looked about the same size as the pitch at Hogwarts. With real grass and dirt on  
  
the ground and the golden hoops at their exact, legal, size..it was just like being outside.  
  
She looked up to see a bunch of men on brooms, tossing the Quaffle back and forth to  
  
warm up their arms.  
  
A bulky man with rather hairy arms ran slowly over to Ginny and whistled up to  
  
the players who came zooming down, laughing and talking loudly.  
  
"You must be the reporter for that magazine. I'm Jerry Toro, coach of the Los  
  
Angeles Spitfires." he held out a hand to her which she shook gently with a smile.  
  
"Yes I'm Ginny Weasley from Vraleish." she said. Her eyes widening as she saw  
  
the team up close. They were all tall and lean, except for several for the beaters who were  
  
a little more masculine. They were all extremely good looking, but the only thing was, the  
  
oldest one didn't look like they were even old enough to graduate from Wizarding school.  
  
A few of them whistled quietly at her, some of them nudging their other players in  
  
the ribs while some winked. Ginny tried to hold back a laugh, being hit on by a team  
  
several years younger then her was a little bit more then awkward.  
  
"Hold old are you all?" she asked, using her ink filled quill and holding onto her  
  
clipboard.  
  
"We range from seventeen to nineteen." One of the players said, he had curly  
  
brown hair and a cocky grin. Ginny smiled and nodded making note of that as she heard  
  
one of the players protest.  
  
"I'm not! I'm twenty!" One said. The team laughed.  
  
"Yah in another two years dumb ass.." another teammate laughed. The Eighteen-  
  
going-on-twenty player shot the one who corrected him a loathing look. Ginny laughed  
  
quietly making a few more notes about how the players seem close. This was going to be  
  
one interesting day.  
  
Ginny was still laughing when she got back to her apartment, one of the players,  
  
the curly haired, cocky grinned, smooth talking twenty year old had driven her hotel. But  
  
not before asking her out for a drink, he was surprised yet he had laughed and apologized  
  
for coming onto her when she had replied:  
  
"Are you even old enough to go into a bar?"  
  
She shook her head with a smile as she set her tote bag onto her bed. She was  
  
satisfied, an excellent first day besides the flirting she had to put to a halt right away.  
  
"Alright, I'm really really flattered..but the whistling and the name calling stops  
  
now. Besides I'm already in a relationship so it's a no go guys." she had laughed after  
  
being asked out by over half the team and denying politely each time. She had asked the  
  
coach about it, he had said he should have warned her. They didn't get a lot of time off,  
  
even less time to date and meet woman like normal guys their age.  
  
Turns out that most of the team were still in school, but taking their classes by  
  
correspondence. They were all rather smart, a little rowdy at times but still rather well  
  
behaved.  
  
Her smile faded a little as she saw the piece of parchment and quill she was going  
  
to use to write Draco last night. Taking a deep breath she sat down and began to write.  
  
She had though about how she had felt, and how to tell him. But her position wasn't  
  
swayed. She wanted him here, but she knew he couldn't be if she was going to do her  
  
best.  
  
But this time, she'd tell him that, she'd be completely honest.

* * *

Draco was sitting at his desk, signing some papers he had to send to the office  
  
within the hour. He had moody, testy and annoyed at everyone lately. Snapping at his  
  
employee's, storming around the manor and sitting rigidly and quietly in the garden.  
  
He heard a knock at the door and then a drawl of one of his ghost servants.  
  
"Master Draco, this..bird has a letter for you." it said.  
  
"Let it in." Draco growled. He saw the door open and a brightly coloured, phoenix  
  
like bird soar into the room, cawing soothingly. The sound seemed to make him less  
  
tensed, he let the bird land on his shoulder and read the letter.  
  
"_Draco  
  
You know how you said that old habits die hard? Well lately since I've confessed how I  
  
feel about you I've been wondering if it's the same about old beliefs and principles. I used  
  
to say that my career meant everything to me, and then it sounded perfectly normal.  
  
But now, I realize that jobs come and go but there's some relationships that feel  
  
like they could last so much longer then a job. And obviously that relationship is with  
  
you.  
  
I'm sorry I didn't explain the entire reasoning's behind my decision about not  
  
wanting you to come with me. Of course I want you here with me, but I also know that  
  
my stories will always need my undivided attention. With you here, as much as I'd enjoy  
  
it my mind, and my heart would be wherever you are. This way my heart is with you at  
  
the manor, but I can still concentrate on what I have to do.  
  
I hope you can forgive me, I don't know why I didn't tell you before.  
  
All my love  
  
Ginny  
  
Ps: The oldest player is twenty...I don't date younger guys, and you could so take him."_  
  
Draco smirked and couldn't help but laugh, suddenly he felt in a much better  
  
mood. Brushing his paperwork aside a little he wrote back a short note.  
  
"_Ginny  
  
Hmm..well you know I could forgive you..or I could just snap at so many people  
  
and be rather miserable until everyone quits my business, I loose the company, loose my  
  
money, loose my manor, and end up living in a run down flat with cockroaches where  
  
people yell constantly about what would have happened if they had only boughten that  
  
lottery ticket.  
  
You know what? I think forgiving you is a little bit easier...remember I said a  
  
little.  
  
Love Draco  
  
PS: Oh you know I could beat them all down with my little finger."_ Smirking he  
  
sealed the letter and gave it back to the bird watching it fly out of the room.

* * *

**..::Hmm i'll update at twenty reviews? hmm yes that'll work YESSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MIRANDA WON FOR SEX AND THE CITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO MIRANDA dances like a mad person!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ahem..im alright**


	25. Short and Sweet Talkings

**..::AN: Ok thanks for the commenting but for some of you I'm rather pissed off at your comments and i'll explain why. Theres thing called a life that i have, which includes highschool, all academic classes which means super large amounts of homework, friends and soon to be work. Now I'm sorry that a fan fiction isn't my top priority but it isn't and like i said i have WRITERS BLOCK i cant freaking snap my fingers and make it go away so how about u 'threatening' commenters get off my back because i cant go through everything and its downright pathetic that you resort to leaving angry comments becasue i haven't been able to update. If i 'loose' those commenters because I sometimes i get busy, then woop-de-doo if their going to be that freaking rude and 'threaten' to stop reading my fic then go a ahead watch me cry my little eyes out because someone cant adjust to the idea that MAYBE some people on here are busy. Fanfictions are great, and i know i took a long time to update but i couldn't do anything about that and usually people understand. Thanks for those commenters who do understand and for those who dont...i dont care. This chapters short because like i said I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!!!!::..**

* * *

"So you guys are all pretty close?" Ginny asked, she was sitting on an armchair  
  
she had conjured while the players were on the ground warming up their arms by tossing  
  
the Quaffle back and forth between players.  
  
"We all live in the same house, sort of like a frat house..you know to get that team  
  
bond going on. It's working pretty damn well too we're the top North American team I  
  
believe." said a beater, Ginny now knew as Kurt.  
  
"Naw the Ontario Otters got us beat..but we're catching up."said the seeker  
  
catching the ball with his large hands, Ginny nodded making some more notes.  
  
The team consisted of the main seven players, plus two substitutes she hadn't yet  
  
met. Kurt Beleint was one of the beaters, his cousin of the same stature Clark Beleint was  
  
the other beater. The seekers name was Javier Kendall, the keepers name was David  
  
Frient, the curly haired team mate was a chaser named Cory Raven, the two other chasers  
  
names were Steven Quesnel and Sean Knowles.  
  
"Do you ever get time off?" she asked curiously. All the players laughed.  
  
"No." most of them said at the same time.  
  
"How are you guys not going mad? No free time at all?" she said in disbelief.  
  
The coach stroked his chin.  
  
"Well how about tonight? Instead of those extra laps maybe you guys could go out  
  
or something. Take your lovely reporter here out on the town?"

* * *

The blue black lighting in the club flashed as countless bodies danced together on  
  
the dance floor to the loud, thumping music.  
  
Ginny smiled, her head in her hand as she stirred her drink with one hand. She  
  
wasn't usually the night club type of girl, and tonight wasn't one of those few nights.  
  
Tonight she was taking the role as chaperone, and she didn't mind at all.  
  
Glancing at her watch she sighed realizing they'd been out for five hours, and it  
  
was past two in the morning now. Time for roundup.  
  
She got up and began searching for the players and tapping them on the shoulder.  
  
"Okay! Okay break it up Playboy we've got a curfew that we're a half hour over."  
  
he said pulling one of the players by his ear away from a scarcely dressed blonde woman  
  
who looked like she was twice her age. "Outside..apparating now." she smirked. He  
  
nodded and headed outside with the rest of the players.  
  
Once she had rounded up the last team member they all apparated to the frat  
  
house, where Ginny did a head count and said goodnight.

* * *

Ginny sighed tossing her bags onto the floor of her apartment living room. Then  
  
collapsing on the couch. Her portkey had made her a little jet-lagged and she fell asleep  
  
instantly in the dark living room.  
  
She was awoke the next later by someone kissing he lightly on the forehead. The  
  
sun had risen and she was cozily in her bed with a smirking blonde laying beside her.  
  
"Miss me?" he asked. She smiled resting her head against his, savoring the  
  
closeness she hadn't had in what seemed like too long.  
  
"Of course." she smiled.  
  
"Well do I have to say it?" he asked quietly. She nodded, smiling gently.  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"Then..I missed you too." he said, she smiled and kissed him gently. "You should  
  
probably get up." he sighed. She shook her head.  
  
"How about no." she smiled snuggling up against him, and falling asleep slowly  
  
again.

* * *

Draco sat on the long couch in his office, the latest copy of Vraleish in his hands  
  
as he read the last paragraph of Ginny's article aloud. Ginny was sitting on the floor in  
  
front of him running her brush through her hair while waiting for him to start his critique.  
  
"The Los Angeles Spitfire's may be young, but have played their way into the top  
  
ten best Quidditch team list and are facing their arch rivals next week, the Ontario Otters.  
  
Look for their new posters now available at a local fan shop near you."  
  
"Well?" she asked, lifting a bit of her hair up so she could get at the bottom layer.  
  
"Not bad. Little weak compared to your last article but that's what happens when  
  
you start off with a bang I guess." he shrugged gently smacking her with the paper.  
  
"Thanks..I think." she smiled setting the brush down and turning around a little.  
  
"You know where we should go?"  
  
"No. Where?" he yawned.  
  
"Hogsmeade. I haven't been there in so long. Maybe we could even take a walk  
  
by Hogwarts, or maybe the grounds are even open!" she said, her eyes widening slowly  
  
with excitement. Draco smirked looking down at her and running his fingers over a strand  
  
of her hair.  
  
"Your like a kid sometimes you know that don't you?" he teased. Smiling she  
  
nodded and stood up dragging Draco after her, both leaving to go get their cloaks. 


	26. Tea and Fang

**..::Warning..quite abit of O/C ness for Draco i think, im not sure but whatever. I'm sorry this is taking so long but my hearts not in the story anymore. But there will be one more chapter after this. Hey my birthdays next tuesday lol! the 23rd of november! lol im all excited. IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! im trying to get used to this new text editing document manager thingie so i dunno what this is gonna look like::..**

* * *

The usual crowd walked busily around the streets of Hogsmeade, walking in and 

out of shops with large arm fulls of packages and bags with logos on them. Ginny smiled

as her and Draco walked down the street hand in hand, feeling rather content at being

back at a place she enjoyed so much while she was at Hogwarts.

Draco lead her around a large gathering of teenagers and together they squeezed

their way into the busy Three Broomsticks and sat down at one of the last remaining

booths.

"It's mad out there." Draco huffed unbuttoning his cloak and setting it down

beside him.

"It usually is." Ginny smiled taking off her cloak and folding it down neatly

beside her. Ginny stretched a little and looked around at the familiar place. "Nothing's

really changed." she smiled. She looked over to the counter where she found the pretty

witch who owned the Three Broomsticks, Madam Rosmerta where she could almost

always be found, cleaning glasses with her wand and serving customers.

"Want me to get the drinks?" she asked. Draco shook his head and stood up.

"No I'm ok, Butterbeer I'm assuming?" he asked. Ginny nodded and watched him

gracefully make his way to the counter. She felt herself smirk a little as Madam

Rosmerta looked at him curiously for a little while, then moved her upper body and head

so she could see over his shoulder and looked at the booth he had come from. She

looked curiously at Ginny, Ginny gave a small wave and laughed a little at the puzzled

look onthe witches face.

Draco came back shaking his head with a small grin.

"What'd she say? She looked pretty shocked." Ginny said quietly, taking a small

sip of the cold drink he had given her.

"She was a little stunned at first, then shrugged and said she had seen more

peculiar things in her life and gave me our drinks." he shrugged. Ginny smiled picking up

her stuff and squeezing into the same seat on the same side of the table as him.

"Wonder what's more peculiar then us?" she asked, Draco looked pensive as he

put his arm around her shoulders.

"Boy bands.." he started.

"Ooo and Turkey Gravy ice cream.." Ginny added.

"What about models..?" he suggested. Ginny blinked.

"Your not a modelizer?" she said, a little surprised. Draco wrinkled his forehead a

little.

"A what?"

"A modelizer, someone who like will only date models." she shrugged.

"Well I'm dating you aren't I...wait! No that came out wrong.." he stammered.

Ginny smirked smacking him in the chest with the back of her hand.

"I certainly hope so." she shot, taking another sip of her Butterbeer, feeling sort of

at home back in the place she'd spent mostly all her weekends when she was at

Hogwarts.

"Hmm what about chickens? Chickens are pretty peculiar. I mean what do they

really do?" Draco continued, Ginny laughed, this was going to be one odd day.

* * *

When Ginny emerged from Honeydukes, a changing flavor lolly in her mouth she 

was basically downright giddy. Her and Draco were having an almost normal day, and

even though she had done a little shopping Draco really seemed like he was enjoying

himself.

"So," she said slipping her free hand inside his larger hand. "Shall we take a walk

up to Hogwarts and see if anyone's about?" she suggested.

Draco shrugged. "What if your friend Hagrid is there, I almost got his Hippogriff

cut up, I doubt he'd be too thrilled to see me."

"You were pretty horrid to him though Draco." Ginny added. Draco sighed.

"Yeah I guess."

They walked rather quietly up the hill towards Hogwarts rather silently, looking

about and eating random pieces of candy seemed to take away the awkwardness to the

silence. Ginny was a little short of breath by the time they reached the top but her breath

was taken away by the time they reached the gate, by the mere sight of the castle.

It was as though both of the we're seeing Hogwarts for the first time again, its

lush, bright green hills, crystal blue lake, enormous and stunning towers and turrets and

stained glass windows in some rooms.

"Wow." Ginny breathed, Draco just nodded, he seemed a little stunned.

"Hey there's smoke coming from Hagrid's hut, maybe he's home." Draco said,

shaking his head to take his gaze away from the magnificent castle.

"Maybe. But he couldn't hear us even with a Sonorous charm even from here."

Ginny said. She carefully pulled her wand out of her sleeve and pointed it at her palm

and clearly said "Dagistle." A small but thin silver whistle appeared in her hand, and

picking it up Ginny took a deep breath and blew on it.

She smiled a little as she heard loud barking, she saw the door to Hagrid's hut

slam open and saw the large black boarhound come bounding down the hill towards the

gate. Hagrid lumbering after him.

Ginny waved then let fang sniff her hand through the gate and gave him a

apologetic scratch behind the ears.

"Well, well, if er ain't lil' Ginny Weasley. An..who's e'?" Hagrid said in his usual

booming voice, his beard was just as bushy and his eyes just as warm and dark as they

had ever been. His moleskin coat he still wore and his hair was still the same length.

"Er..um I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Draco said putting out his hand to try and be

polite.

"Malfoy eh? Bloody prat that tried to ruin all me classes? Same one?" Hagrid

asked, scratching his chin a little.

"Um yah..that'd be me." Draco said, letting go of Ginny's hand gently and

running a hand through his hair.

"So it's true eh? Heard summit' about this from yer brother. Didn't know if it was

a joke er summit. Well come on in." he said. He took out a enormous ring of keys and

fitted several into the padlock and the doors swung open easily.

Smiling Ginny stepped inside, feeling more at home already.

* * *

"I used to sit here a lot, usually with Crabbe and Goyle guarding me like dumb 

trolls." Draco said, sitting on one of the ledges in the courtyard. Ginny smiled and sat

down beside him.

"You say that like I don't remember, you whistled once when I went by and when

I looked back you looked at me like you were disgusted and said "what the hell not

you, like I'd whistle at a Gryffindor."' she said looking over the lush green courtyard, so

used to seeing it full of black robed students.

Draco nodded a little, remembering silently to himself. Ginny sighed.

"It seems so much bigger now, with no students around...not being apart of the

student body anymore I guess. Now that I'm back here, I see how much I miss

Hogwarts." she said quietly.

"I don't think I miss it that much." Draco shrugged, "We better get going though,

we've been here two hours and I want to show you something back at the Manor." He

said, standing up holding his hand out to her. Looking around again Ginny took a deep

breath and took his hand and they left to see Hagrid before leaving.

"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked, lazily putting a crown of small rosebuds on

her head she had made in the late afternoon since they arrived in the garden.

Draco was laying down beside her, eyes closed and brow creased his face looking

pensive. He shook his eyes. "No, I'm just thinking."

"You sure?" she asked, looking down at him. He opened his eyes for a minute,

looking at her and nodding.

"What time is it Gin?" he asked quietly, running his hand over the palm of her

hand gently. Ginny looked at him a little worried, his mind seemed elsewhere, like he

was thinking about something serious.

"Almost three thirty, why?" she asked. Draco sat up and ran a hand through his

hair.

"I have something to tell you, but I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. I don't

mean to just put this on you but I think you should know before it happens." he said, his

eyes weren't on her but the door to the garden. Ginny blinked, feeling a little

apprehension, but nodded for him to go on.

"My grandmothers coming..today, at four. I'm going to bring her into the garden

to see what effect it'll have on her." he said. Ginny seemed to loose all hearing after that,

for what seemed like ages she just sat there, staring blankly at Draco.

"Ginny.."

"Uh, er...well it's just..now, like now now? As in this coming four o clock?

Or..er...It's just sudden that's all. What if..I mean.. What am I supposed to say? I mean

how is she?" she waved her hands a little. "No that's not important, I mean do you want

me to go? Because if you want me to go..not that I don't want to meet her it's just I

don't know how to act, I mean I don't want to make her offended or or...upset or

something..."she blinked as Draco shoved his hand over her mouth.

"Your turning purple. I don't know what to expect but I know I want you here.

You're the reason this gardens open again." He cupped the back of her head gently,

looking at her panicked stricken face, smirking a little he kissed her forehead gently. "I

can't do this without you."

Ginny sighed, "I do want to be here to meet her. I feel like I know her, I'm just

nervous that's all."

"I think we both are."

* * *

Ginny braced herself as she heard the iron door to the garden slowly creak open, 

her hands were sweating like mad. She was standing by the pond, her knees felt like

they were going to give way but she knew if she sat down she'd more the likely faint.

It seemed a million clocks were ticking inside her head, since the few brief

moments Draco had been gone. Anticipation and anxiety were almost like the same

emotion, inter-wined together and drumming inside her.

But when she saw a simple, red woman's shoe she felt her heart seemed to stop.

When she heard a voice, it seemed like she'd heard it every day of her life. She felt like

she knew Sherise so well, the voice was exactly like she'd imagined it. Clear like crystal,

with the softness of a light summer rain, just beginning to have the sound of aging in it.

"Where are we going Draco? Are we having tea? I've always loved tea...Lizzie

used to steal my crumpets...dear Lizzie. Did you see how weary Lizzie looked this

morning when she dropped me off? No no no, not like Lizzie, Lizzie always had cheery

pigtails tied in red and blue ribbon when we were little.

Mother would always say for her to wear ribbons that matched, but Lizzie would

always...oh what a pretty young lady."

Ginny let her hand fly up to her mouth, Sherise didn't look a day over fifty. With

golden blonde cascading ringlets down her back, and a couple discreet wrinkles around

her blue grey eyes. She was of medium height, slender with aged hands.

She wore a antique looking white dress with a lace overlay, a silver necklace hung

around her neck. Suddenly her head shook a little, and as she began to look around

deep sobs echoed out around her.

"Who did this?" she choked, clinging onto Draco.

Ginny's heart sunk, feeling tears come to the corner of her eyes. She never

thought Sherise wouldn't have wanted to see the garden open again, and now Ginny

would have to deal with breaking Sherise's heart again.

"Who did this?" Sherise cried again, slipping out of Draco's embrace and walking

down the steps shakily. Her tone seemed angry, and devastated at the same time, her

eyes had an emotion Ginny couldn't recognized.

"I..I did.." Ginny said, a couple tears slipping out of her eyes. Sherise looked at

Ginny, and darted towards her faster then Ginny would have believed possible for a

woman of her age. Ginny stepped back a little, expecting to be strangled or something,

but it was then she felt Sherise throw her arms around her and begin to sob on her

shoulder.

Before she knew it, Ginny was crying too.

* * *

Draco stood stunned, she couldn't tell what Sherise's reaction had been at first. 

Was she crying because she hated the garden being back to life, or because it brought

back so many bad memories.

"Draco..I told you...I told you.." Sherise said, stepping away from Ginny and

coming towards Draco, pointing her finger at him. Draco blinked walking down the rest

of the stairs slowly.

"True..True..True love! I told you it would break his curse! I told you I told you!!"

Sherise then hugged Draco, kissing him on the cheek.

"So that's what you said!" Draco smiled. Ginny looked up behind him to see a

woman who was the spitting image of Sherise, but with dark brown curls and a little

more aged looking.

Draco looked up over his shoulder.

"Aunt Elizabeth?" he asked. The woman nodded.

"Every day since your grandmother came here I have heard about this garden, I

had a suspicion what she was talking about." she walked down the stairs and raised

Ginny's chin with her finger and looked in her eyes delicately.

"Did you do this child?" she asked gently. Ginny swallowed hard, attempting to

find her voice.

"I did." she said. Elizabeth had light blue eyes, high cheekbones, dressed in a dark

blue gown, her hands smelt of Hawaiian Ginger and were a little cold to the touch.

Elizabeth's face split into a smile.

"You did wonderfully dear." and to Ginny's surprise she kissed her lightly on the

forehead. Ginny smiled, Draco seemed rather lost for words.

"So? Tea now?" Sherise said a little unsurely.


	27. Fights of a messy sortLAST CHAPTER!

**..::AN:THE LAST CHAPTER!! I know its so sad! But theres a couple more chapter to the Considering the Dark Side? Fic (also G/D..what else?!?) coming soon. Sigh i loved this story in the begining, but i think i kept it going too long hense my lack of interest now. BUT TO ALL MY READERS! ALL MY COMMENTERS!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! I had lovely birthday for all those who wish to know, it was fantastic because hp came out on my birthday so it was lovely. I had a party yesterday and we all tried to learn the dance from Grind..lol the bust a move one? dont ask.....BUT STILL PEOPLE I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU ALL ROCK!!! so here it is..the last chapter to Faith in a Number, i hope you like it! Tis short but sweet::..**

* * *

It was late evening and the sun was beginning to set as they all sat down to a

picnic dinner in the garden. Chicken pie, mashed potatoes, green beans and more

desserts then any of them could eat were sat on a small wooden table, low enough for

them to reach on their spots on the blanket.

Ginny was sitting closely beside Draco, with Sherise on the other side of her and

then Elizabeth beside Draco.

"So what was your favorite class when you in Hogwarts dear?" Elizabeth asked

taking a bite of a gingersnap cookie.

"Charms, definitely." Ginny said. Sherise clapped.

"That was my favorite too! Except when me and Lizzie.."

"Lizzie and I.." Elizabeth corrected. Sherise narrowed her eyes and continued.

"When WE were in school it was but a tiny little school house. Lizzie used to

charm the jump rope to tie around my legs so I'd fall over in the mud. Lizzie was a bad

little witch," she finished giving her sister a dirty look. Elizabeth just smiled.

"So were you two friends in school Dear?" Elizabeth asked Draco.

"We hated each other." Draco smirked, Ginny nodded.

"With firey vengeance."she added. Sherise and Elizabeth looked surprised.

"You don't say? Whatever for?" Sherise asked.

"He was a devious little git who used to make fun of me because I had a crush on

Harry Potter, and had freckles and dark red hair. Basically for existing." Ginny said, yet

she didn't sound all that bitter.

"Oh and don't forget for being in Gryffindor.." Draco added. Ginny smirked, and

picked up her fork on which was a large pile of mashed potatoes.

"But you regret all that don't you?" she said coyly, twirling the fork a little

menacingly. Sherise laughed and Ginny could hear her saying quietly "Hit him! Hit him

good!"

Draco blinked, clearly not getting it. "Maybe?" But Ginny laughed as she began to

think he understood once the large bit of mashed potatoes hit him on the left side of his

face right on his cheek.

With the laughter of the three woman echoing around him, Draco scooped up a

handful of peas and shoved them in Ginny's face, creating a smushed up green mess.

Then, the unescapable happened, and was announced by Sherise.

"FOOD FIGHT!!"

* * *

For nearly twenty minutes, the sounds of laughter and subtle screams could be

heard throughout the garden. And if any small animal managed to get close enough to

see, they would more then likely be accidently pelted in some sort of food.

Bits of chicken pie crust stuck, trampled and crushed in the grass. Peas, smushed

and slippery were stuck to the blanket, their clothing and nearby shrubberies. As for the

desserts, well they were mostly in everyone's hair.

"That was brilliant!" Sherise said, picking a cherry off her dress and absent

mindedly popping it into her mouth. White icing was caked all in her hair and chocolate

Ganesh was smeared over her face.

"My hairs a mess!" Draco grumbled, attempting to pick out smalls bits of chicken

and carrots out of his usually perfect hair.

"Aww poor Draco." Ginny smirked in a Draco like manor.

"You know what Draco..I really like her. It used to take so much to make you

laugh, but she can do it without blinking." Elizabeth smiled. Draco looked at his hand a

little, Ginny narrowed her eyes as he seemed to be deep in thought. But almost as fast as

he entered his little thought bubble it seemed to break and he looked up and ran a hand

through his disgustingly messy hair.

"So then you wouldn't mind if I asked her to marry me?"

Ginny dropped her wand she was about to use to clean herself up with and gave

out a quiet. "Huh?!"

* * *

A couple months later, winter had began to slowly creep up upon the manor. The

roses had wilted and most of the flowers had gone except for several of the completely

magical in type like fire-lilies and winter roses.

Small mounds of snow lay on the roof the manor, the flurries had began to fall

down the day before and were making the grounds look like it had been covered in fine

bright white sugar. Fires roared in every room to keep out the chill and Ginny and Draco

were comfortable in the living room drinking hot chocolate.

"I don't usually go for hot chocolate, but it seems fitting today." Draco said, his

back to Ginny as he looked out the large window into the dark sky, drumming his fingers

on his mug. He felt Ginny wrap her arm around his shoulder.

"Well many find it kind of a childish drink, but then again we did attempt to make

a snowman today so that's probably why it fits." she smirked setting her mug down and

drawing on the fogged window with her left hand for no reason. Since it wasn't her wand

hand it was a little shaky but Draco smirked as he saw the silver and diamond

engagement ring on her ring finger. He looked down at his silver band she had gotten him

to match with a feeling of contentment for once.

"Your cat looks more like a squash." Draco pointed out to her drawing.

"I'd like to see you do better." she smirked, Draco looked down at her and raised

her chin.

"Is that a challenge Miss Weasley?" he inquired in a important tone.

"Well Mr Malfoy I believe it is." she said back in the same tone. Draco laughed

kissing her lightly before turning to the window after tugging on his sleeve a little.

He coughed rather crudely and then suddenly the white fog on the window turned

into a giant masterpiece of a horse and carriage with snow flakes coming down.

Ginny was a little breath taken for a minute, then laughed and grabbed his arm,

whipping his wand out from his sleeve and taking it away from him.

"Cheater." she smirked. Draco laughed, the fog slowly creeping back over the

clear marks.

"Well I tried." He shrugged taking his wand back. He looked to the door as he

heard a knock and saw Tobey flutter in, wearing the same sort of glove as the other

butlers that made his hand corporeal.

"Letter from the wedding planner Mr. Malfoy." He said leaving it on the table and

gliding out with a wave to Ginny, to which she waved back.

Draco took of the ribbon and sat down to read the parchment, Ginny sat down

beside him curiously looking over the parchment.

"May?! But that's not enough time! Weddings usually take at least a year to

plan!" Ginny said her jaw open wide.

"Well you said you wanted it when it wasn't insanely cold and the roses in the

garden were beginning to bloom." Draco protested. Ginny sighed.

"I know, but doesn't it seem a little tight of a schedule?"she asked. Draco

shrugged and put his arm around her. She smiled lightly resting her head against his.

"Well think of it this way." he said, putting a strand of her soft hair behind her ear.

"Sooner the wedding, sooner the honeymoon." he smirked. Ginny couldn't help but

laugh. She found it strange not only was she getting married to her boss. But she was

getting married to someone who not too long ago seemed to be the total wrong match for

her.

"I have one more suggestion though.." Ginny said.

"Being?" Draco asked.

"On the wedding certificate..can I have my actual name and not 'Employee

number 24?'" she laughed. Draco laughed hitting her lightly with a throw pillow.

"Maybe, but now I think it may be my lucky number."he smiled. Ginny smiled

back as she let him kiss her, wondering who would have ever thought he could have

gotten the faith to be happy again to someone who was at first just a number.

* * *

**There it is  
that would be the end  
I hope you liked it my special friends  
Your comments rock, they make me smile  
I tried my best all the while  
But now Im tired, my shower is calling  
As are my books and the snow is..falling?  
Why am i rhyming? I wish i knew  
BUt yet im sad my tale is through  
I hope you liked, i hope you enjoyed this endevour  
BUt most of all remember....  
GINNY AND DRACO FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Love always Amanda aka Emyln **


End file.
